Y ahora como podré ganar tu amor
by TardyAsuka
Summary: mmmmmm, que pensarian si a tus veinte años te das cuenta que tu papá te comprometio en matrimonio con otro chico mientras tu estabas en la sala de partos con tu mama al igual que el otro niño y su mama, dejen reviws. YAOI HanaRu
1. Chapter 1

Slam Dunk No me pertenece, solo tome sus personajes prestados aunque me encantaría tener a Hanamichi y Kaede solos para mi. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviws para asi saber que debo mejorar. Gracias.

_**Y AHORA COMO PODRE GANAR TU AMOR**_

_**By**_

_**TardyAsuka**_

No Puedo Creerlo.

Era de noche y él conducía por las calles de Tokio con todos sus pensamientos dirigidos a su hijo, su único hijo varón.

Hanamichi, hijo, espero me entiendas y no llegues a odiarme y ruego pro que Sue no me mate, realmente estaba loco ese día, no sé que me pasó, ¿Cómo pude aceptar y hacer algo así?

------------------------------flash back-----hace veinte años-------------------------

Keitaro Sakuragui, amigo mió, pero como supiste o quien te dijo que mi mujer esta dando a luz? – el hombre llevaba un café en manos parecía que estaba hacia mucho tiempo allí.

No, no lo sabia Yue, lo que sucede es que acabo de traer a Sue ella ha comenzado con contracciones hace unas horas.

Jeje quien iba a decir que nuestro hijos quisiesen nacer la misma noche, solo espero que no elijan la misma hora, jajajajajaja

Si, es verdad- afirmó keitaro.

Y dime ya sabes que sexo tiene tu futuro hijo?

No

No? Estas bromeando, pero si con Megumi hicieron un gran alboroto

Es verdad, pero esta ves Sue no quiso saber el sexo y yo la apoyé, que al cabo es nuestro ultimo hijo, ella ya no quiere tener mas y yo menos, con dos nos basta y sobra.

Mira tú, nosotros solo nos quedaremos con este y cerraremos la fábrica.

Pero dime tu si sabes que sexo tiene vuestro bebé?

No, nosotros tampoco sabemos, oye que te parece si hacemos algo

De que se trata

Como no sabemos los sexos de nuestros hijos, que te parece si los comprometemos en matrimonio- propuso Yue feliz de la vida.

En matrimonio? No te suena muy loco, ni siquiera han nacido y adema…….- no pudo terminar ya que por el altavoz se escucha que llaman al Señor Yue.

Espera ya vengo- luego de unos cuarenta minutos Yue regresa- y sue que cree que será el bebé?

Bueno, ella perjura que es niña, dice que es por la experiencia que tuvo con Ayako así que es por ello que dice que es niña, por que la pregunta?

Bueno lo que sucede es que mi hijo acaba de nacer y es varón y ya que tu mujer esta tan segura que vuestro hijo es una niña comprometámosles; ¿Qué dices amigo?

Me alegro por ti, y mmmmmmm, bueno si por que no, después de todo ya nuestras familias son grandes amigas sería bueno que seamos una gran familia todos.

Así es, entonces, estas de acuerdo?- todo esto lo hacían sin que sus mujeres supiesen nada-

Sí, lo estoy

Bueno, entonces no te molestara que llame a un abogado y haga legal el compromiso-

No, por supuesto que no, no veo ningún inconveniente-

Perfecto- así yue fue a llamar a su abogado- bien ahora solo nos queda esperar- le dijo a keitaro "y ojala que a tu niño si es varón no se le ocurra nacer antes de que firmes"

Al cabo de dos horas llega el abogado con los papeles, disculpándose por su retraso pero "tenia que redactar los documentos" afirmo el abogado. Después de que ambos hombres leyeron los documentos y dieron el visto bueno, ambos firmaron, autentificando el abogado el documento. A los pocos minutos de haber firmado llaman por el altavoz al Señor Keitaro y cuando este regresa lejos de estar feliz se le veía muy pálido al hombre.

Y, cuales son las buenas noticias keitaro?- pregunta un muy feliz Yue.

…………………

Keitaro? ¿Qué sucede?

Varón- solo pudo decir eso.

QUE?- no podía creerlo y de la sorpresa se dejo caer al sillón que le recibió

Recuerden caballeros y aunque lo siento por ambos, el compromiso ya es válido y no se especificaba si las criaturas tenían que ser un hombre y una mujer, además esta bajo una cláusula; la cual dice claramente que este documento no puede ser revocado ni destruido bajo ninguna circunstancia y que debe cumplirse. Supongo que ambos se preguntarán que deben hacer ya que sus hijos son varones; bien, lo que podemos hacer y que yo les aconsejo es congelar el contrato y salvo que alguno de los dos lo haga válido, tendrá que cumplirse, de lo contrario sus hijos son libres de casarse con cualquier otra persona.

Nos parece bien- dijeron al unísono.

---------------------------------------fin flashback--------------------------------------

Seguía conduciendo por las calles, sin rumbo, no sabía como podría enfrentar a su esposa, hacia tanto que eso había sucedido, veinte años? Sí esa era la edad que tenia su muchacho, ¿Cómo podría explicarle a su hijo y esposa lo que había ocurrido ese día en la sala de maternidad?

Cómo? Como les diré- realmente se sentía muy angustiado- maldito, mil veces maldito Yue, pero que cosas digo yo también soy un gran maldito; lo echo, echo está y ahora debo enfrentar las consecuencias.- dijo esto último al ver que ya estaba frente a su casa.

--------------------------------flash back------hace unas horas------------------------

Qué haces aquí? Hombre hace 19 años que no nos vemos, amigo como estas? Y donde están Lin y tu hijo?

No vine a hablar de eso Keitaro.- eso se podía ver a leguas ya que tenia el rostro mas que serio.-

A no?- mirada algo sorprendida; que tendría su amigo que estaba tan serio- y entonces en que puedo ayudarte, amigo sabes que cuentas con migo para cualquier cosa.

He hecho válido el compromiso- Keitaro lo empieza a ver raro.-

Jajajajajajajajaja buen chiste amigo, por un momento realmente me asustaste- entonces Keitaro se fija en el rostro de su amigo que esta muy serio e inmutable- no hablas en serio verdad?

Lo siento Keitaro pero hablo muy en serio

¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacer algo así? ¿POR QUÉ?; te recuerdo que nuestros hijos son hombres, H-O-M-B-R-E-S.

Eso lo sé, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, estoy yendo a la quiebra y no quiero que mi mujer y mi hijo padezcan pobreza.

Si es por eso me hubieras prestado el dinero, yo gustoso te lo hubiera dado

No es tan fácil, ambos somos dueños de grandes y reconocidas empresas constructoras por lo que somos arquitectos, entonces primero pensé que para que mis empleados no sufrieran las consecuencias de la mala administración en manos de mi sobrino Ryu Li en una fusión con tigo.

Hasta eso es mejor, ¿por qué no me buscaste para hacerlo?- pregunto ya muy indignado.

Pues por que el maldito Estado tiene leyes y yo no sé si a ti el Estado ya te mando una carta; yo ya la recibí, aunque supongo que si tú no la has recibido es porque estas bien.- dijo esto por la confusión de la cara de su amigo-

Y eso es lo que te importa saber, que estoy bien con lo negocios, no eres más que un avaricioso-

Jajajajajajaja piensa lo que quieras, como te decía yo no entendí la carta por lo que fui con mi abogado y este me le explicó, sabes realmente me dejo impresionado, el Estado…………- no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpido por Keitaro-

Dime de una maldita vez que fue lo que te dijo tu abogado.

Como te decía, yo no entendía o mas bien no quería entender y mi abogado me dijo que el Estado se refería a que si una empresa va directo a la quiebra, como en mi caso, nada podría hacerse, ni siquiera una fusión ya que las empresas en quiebra son mas baratas de comprar, aunque aya que ingresarles una fuerte cantidad para volver al trabajo pero aun así son mas baratas y fáciles de adquirir para el Estado, a lo que mi abogado me aconsejó que si quisiese hacer una fusión y que el estado no se enterase de mis intenciones tendría que haber matrimonio por parte de los hijos de los dueños de las empresas,- sonrisa maquiavélica- entiendes?

Oh Dios- Keitaro ahora mostraba un rostro muy pálido y desfigurado-

Así que como yo sabía que no aceptarías fácilmente casar a tu muchacho con otro hombre ya que tu única hija por desgracia ya esta casada, decidí hacer válido el contrato.

Pero como te atreves?

¿Qué como me atrevo? Pienso en mis pobres y amados empleados los pobres no tendrían a donde ir.

Por favor ese cuento a otro santo Yue. Además tus razones no son justificables, nosotros quedamos en que ese compromiso no se haría válido.

Jajajajajajajajaja, hay Keitaro, me importa un carajo lo que pienses, y escúchame bien; si tu hijo no cumple su compromiso con mi hijo te demandaré y no me importará que seamos amigos.

Tú desgraciado $$&$, tú ya no eres mi amigo, no eres mas que un………- Yue no le dejo terminar hablando él-

Sí así es, soy tu futuro consuegro. Así que avísale a tu hijo de su futuro matrimonio con mi hijo, o te demandaré por no cumplir ya que la cláusula del documento es que no puede revocarse bajo ninguna circunstancia y debe cumplirse, por cierto yo tengo el original así que no se te ocurra pelear en la corte podrías quedar peor que yo, jajajajajajajaja- "vamos acepta, debes hacerlo, yo ya quiero deshacerme de mi hijo, ese estúpido y puerco gay, ese no puede llevar mi sangre, porque yo soy un verdadero macho y bien macho, todo es culpa de mi mujer por criarlo tan afeminado, vamos acepta para darme la buena vida" pensaba Yue- no tienes ninguna salida Keitaro.

Le diré a mi mujer hoy, dame dos semanas para poder hablar con mi hijo desgraciado- "muy bien, bien Keitaro, ya caíste, jajajajajajaja"-

Ok, muy bien. Entonces nos veremos pronto en una boda mi querido consuegro.

La verdad era que la administración de la empresa de Yue era muy buena, solo que él de ves en cuando se daba unos pequeños lujillos como gastar el dinero en mujeres, en casinos y en viajes mal habidos, salvo que en realidad no estaba en la quiebra, solo quería deshacerse de su pobre hijo con el que no toleraba ni siquiera estar en la misma habitación, le odiaba hasta en lo mas profundo de su corazón y no le comprendía esa era la verdadera verdad.

-------------------------------------fin flashback-----------------------------------

Ya había llegado a su casa, realmente se sentía muy feliz, el plan no le podía a ver salido mejor, ahora a avisar a su tonta mujer y advertirle de que no abriera el pico o se las vería muy negras y de eso se encargaría él "o claro que sí" pensaba.

Lin, ya llegué; y tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante.

Dime Yue- este la miraba con ojo analítico podría engañar a cualquiera pero eso sí, no a él.

En donde has estado Lin?

Por que preguntas eso, aquí en casa claro está, tonto.

Fuiste a Kanagawa o no es así?

Y si fui a Kanagawa ¿qué con eso, ni que yo tuviera a algún amante por allí, además después de todo tengo todo el derecho de ir a ver a MI hijo.

Pero a mí no me agrada que veas a ese imbécil por que……

¿Por que es gay? ¿Solo por eso? Te recuerdo queridito que es NUESTRO hijo, y yo le seguiré viendo siempre y espero que eso te haya quedado bien claro.- suspiro frustrado- no sé como demonios todavía no me he separado de ti, después de todo no te necesito para nada.

A no? Quieres decirme mujer idiota quién te mantiene? – dijo esto levantando la voz

Jajajajajaja, desde nuestro matrimonio claro está- ella le mira muy tranquilamente- pero ya no te necesito, me canse de tus humillaciones e insultos y de que me pongas cuernos en cada esquina; además cuando papá murió me dejó una fuerte suma- "tranquila Lin piensa claro y fríamente y no se te ocurra decirle que fue toda su fortuna, por que de esta depende tu único bebé" pensaba ella tratando de mantener la calma - que he sabido administrar con la ayuda de mis abogados así que yo me puedo mantener sola queridito, además soy mas feliz al lado me de mi hijo

Por que no me lo habías dicho?- con voz un poco sumisa pero al ver la suave risa en el rostro de su mujer se sulfuró levantando la mano contra ella pero reteniéndose en último momento- serás imbécil- le gritó.

Quiero el divorcio Yue, no quiero volver a verte más, y de hoy y en más hablarás sola y exclusivamente con mi abogado y recuerda que nos casamos por bienes separados, así que no tienes derecho sobre algunas cosas que me pertenecen solo a mí y a mi hijo.

No te desharás tan fácilmente de mí mujer.

¿A qué te refieres?

A que he hecho válido el compromiso

Serás imbécil, pero ya me lo imaginaba después de todo no eres mas que un parásito en esta vida, pero solo te digo una cosa, si mi hijo llega a sufrir por tus idioteces, tú vas a pagar muy caro Yue, solo compadezco al pobre de Keitaro y su familia, por que tu no eres mas que una bestia corrupta.

Keitaro ya lo sabe, pero si no cumple le demandaré

Ay querido Yue si serás mas que idiota, si su hijo no desea cumplir con el compromiso, el nuestro tampoco lo hará y de eso me encargo yo y así no podrás levantar ninguna demanda- "solo que esta ves no podré ayudarte tan fácil Keitaro por que mi hijo esta enamorado del tuyo" pensaba Lin-

Qué?- "esta inútil se esta pasando de lista" pensaba y ahora miraba que la tortilla estaba dando vuelta y esta no le favorecía a él; sin que él se diera cuenta Lin tomó su bolso dispuesta a irse, sin haber nada mas que decirse.

Me voy, solo te esperaba para decirte que te dejo, ya enviaré los papeles del divorcio con mi abogado, hasta nunca Yue- ya había comenzado a caminar pero se dio media vuelta- ah por cierto se me olvidaba, si te atreves a tocar un solo cabello de Kaede, yo misma te mato, que te quede claro- diciendo esto salió por la puerta principal y se fue en su auto.

Lin Shinomori no era cualquier mujer, era la única heredera de la fortuna de los Shinomori la cual ella había sabido administrar muy bien y la cual se había multiplicado por las ganancias obtenidas de las diversas inversiones, ella era una mujer muy fina y de clase, ella es alta mide 1.73 metros, de complexión delgada y fina y de hermosa apariencia. Además de eso es una mujer muy cariñosa y amorosa con su hijo, el único ser que ama de verdad, amable y respetuosa una mujer de la cual cualquiera podría enamorarse muy fácilmente, pero eso sí que nadie se meta con su bebé por que le conocerá las garras que tiene para defender a su hijo. Tiene un hermoso cabello rubio algo ondulado ojos azules y de piel pálida, realmente era como ver a su hijo salvo que este tenía el cabello negro.

¡¡MALDICIÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓNNN! Estúpida mujer y maldito desgraciado de mi suegro- Yue rompió en un instante toda la cristalería que contenía el hermoso trastero de caoba fina y algunos cuantos jarrones Italianos y Chinos.

A diferencia de su mujer él es u hombre muy frió y calculador, es un hombre muy guapo sí y eso es verdad, mide de estatura 1.80 metros, de cabellos negros y piel bronceada con hermosos ojos grises; pero realmente un hombre muy malvado que si tenía que pisotear a las personas para conseguir su objetivo lo hacía sin reparo.

Maldita Lin.- respiro muy profundamente- por lo menos ahora no tendré que esconderme con mis amantes de ti, jajajajajajaja, ya veremos quien rie al último queridita- dicho esto se fue a la cocina a comer y después al dormitorio a descansar donde se dio cuenta que su querida ex mujer se llevó todo lo que a ella le pertenecía.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Keitaro? Amor eres tú?- una hermosa mujer salía de la cocina para recibirle con los brazos abiertos y aunque eran ricos no les gustaba mostrarlo vivían en una casa pequeña y pintoresca que había escogido Sue pero muy acogedora y sin empleados y esto por que a Sue no le agradaba además ella decía que podía hacerse cargo de todo y que cuando ella sintiera que no podía ella sería la primera en buscar empleada

Que bueno que llegaste Keitaro la cena casi esta lista- corre hasta él y le da un fuerte abrazo al que él corresponde amorosamente.

Su mujer a sus ojos era la mujer más hermosa y exquisita del mundo, no solo era hermosa e inteligente, delicada, afinada y femenina, también hacia la mejor comida que en su vida hubiese probado (NA: al hombre se le conquista por la barriga). Ella medía 1.75 metros, de cabellos rojos, piel hermosamente blanca tan blanca como la leche, así la describía él, de hermosos y grandes ojos verdes, delgada pero eso sí con hermosas curvas, además una mujer absolutamente amorosa y cariñosa.

Keitaro se consideraba un hombre honrado y muy fiel, media 1.85 metros, de cabellos color castaño oscuro, ojos color miel-acaramelados, de piel bronceada, delgado pero dejando ver su musculatura, un hombre apuesto y muy respetuoso, y tanto en el pasado como en el presente y en el futuro le sería infiel a su querida Sue, y eso que oportunidades no le habían faltado pero es que amaba y respetaba tanto a Sue que jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza serle infiel; pero una cosa que jamás olvidaría sería esta; recordaba siempre ese día en que le pregunto a su querida esposa que le había llamado grandemente la atención a ella de él, y ella le había salido con eso, solo lo recordó y una dulce sonrisa cruzó por sus lindos y finos labios.

En que piensas Keitaro? – le pregunta ella separándose un poco de él

En lo hermosa y encantadora que te ves hoy, tanto que me dan ganas de comerte- con ese comentario se ganó un fuerte sonrojo de su mujer- y que lo que te gusta más de mí es mi trasero.- ella lo mira con picardía y ambos saltan a partirse de la risa.

Amor- cuando vio que tenia toda su atención dijo- Sue después de la cena debemos hablar de algo muy serio y grave.

Esta bien Keitaro, ya sirvo la cena.- antes de irse le dedico a su esposo una hermosa sonrisa y partió a la cocina.

Cenaron de forma tranquila pero esta cena no se parecía a las anteriores en donde charlaban animadamente y se enviaban miradas coquetas, no esta ves era algo muy grave y serio, Keitaro estaba visiblemente nerviosos y preocupado eso fue lo que percibió Sue, además apenas y había probado bocado cuando dio por terminada la cena y eso que era su comida favorita.

Keitaro no sabía por donde empezar a contarle a su mujer lo sucedido; así que empezó con el recuerdo de hace veinte años y después el de hace algunas horas atrás.

Eso es lo que pasó Sue- se atrevió a verle el rostro- Sue amor, no me veas así por favor, sé que me equivoque y que posiblemente mi error no tiene perdón por sus futuras consecuencias, pero por favor no me veas así, por favor- y entonces fue ciando Sue explotó.

Pero que se cree ese gran hijo de su madre- Keitaro dio un respingo del susto que se llevó y entonces ella despertó de su ensoñamiento y le vio, con la cabeza algo gacha y la mirada triste.

Soy conciente que te equivocaste amor, principalmente al firmar el compromiso- su mirada era dulce dándole algo de tranquilidad al corazón de Keitaro- pero no eres culpable, además ya habían acordado que ese compromiso quedaba cancelado por las obvias razones.

Lo sé amor, pero no creo que mi Hanamichi entienda, esto es horrible.

Él entenderá, el único culpable aquí es Yue, ni siquiera su hijo o Lin son culpables de nada, pobre de ella tener un marido así, a mí nunca me simpatizó ese tal Yue, pero ahorita no podemos pensar solo en Hanamichi, lo sabes verdad?

Por que no? Yo se que ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo les importaría que quedásemos en la quiebra, tendremos privaciones, sí, pero saldremos adelante.

Keitaro eso lo sé mejor que tú, pero y toda esa pobre gente que no tiene culpa ni nada que ver en todo esto? Escucha que ya he tomado una decisión.

Oh, no, ya la tomaste? ¿No es mejor que hablemos primero con Hanamichi antes de tomar cualquier decisión?

Oh, claro que sí cariño e iremos los dos a hablarle la próxima semana y yo le explicaré todo.

¿Tú? No sería mejor que yo le diga.

No, yo le diré, por que si tu le dices te puede matar tan solo con la mirada, yo sé que él entenderá, no podemos permitir que los empleados sufran por los errores de sus jefes.

Pero y que será de nuestro hijo, unido a un matrimonio sin futuro y además a un hombre.

Cariño por eso no te preocupes ya que para eso existe el divorcio por si el matrimonio no funciona- le sonríe y le guiña un ojo- tranquilo amor él comprenderá; ahora vamos a dormir que imagino has de estar muy cansado, y en forma especial mentalmente.

Y así ambos se fueron a dormir, Keitaro ya mas tranquilo y Sue con grandes ansias acecinas en contra de Yue por poner a su marido contra la espada y la pared. Se quedaron dormidos abrazados uno al otro, ellos se complementaba a la perfección, ambos con un anhelo y al esperanza de que todo saliera bien.

Continuará……..


	2. II

Slam Dunk No me pertenece, solo tome sus personajes prestados aunque me encantaría tener a Hanamichi y Kaede solos para mi. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviws para así saber que debo mejorar. Gracias.

_**Y AHORA COMO PODRE GANAR TU AMOR**_

_**By**_

_**TardyAsuka**_

II

Por las hermosas calles de Kanagawa andaba un joven muy apuesto que mas o menos media 1.93 metros por donde pasaba alguna que otra de las chicas se le quedaba viendo, realmente se veía muy varonil, el joven posee una hermosa piel bronceada, ojos almendrados con una hermosa mirada tierna pero a la ves profunda, además poseía una hermosa cabellera roja. Sí allí iba caminando Hanamichi Sakuragi vestido con un pantalón de lona azul y una playera blanca sin mangas pegada al cuerpo.

Hanamichi se consideraba un hombre muy feliz, había decidido estudiar lo mismo que su padre, arquitectura, y dentro de un mes sería su graduación, ¿por que tanto tiempo? Bueno por que la universidad sería la que se encargaría de todos y cada uno de los preparativos, jejeje, tenía a la novia mas hermosa y bella de todas, sí Haruko Akagi era su novia, a la que media ves finalizada la graduación le pediría que se casaran y tenía dos grandes amigos con los que compartía el apartamento y por cierto por que no decirlo, ese par son unos grandes hentais, con eso y que son novios, él no se consideraba un chico homo fóbico pero ya había tenido que hablarles varias veces a ambos para que no hicieran tanto ruido por las noches, ya que no le dejaban dormir tranquilo.

Y como todos sabemos la vida no es siempre color de rosa, estaba ese chico del que no se sabía ni el nombre, que tenía cara de zorro y que no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo preguntar por él, sabía que el chico estudiaba arquitectura ya que estaban en el mismo salón y se graduarían juntos, pero lo que menos le gustaba de se chico era la forma en que lo veía, ya que lo miraba raro y esto perturbaba a hanamichi.

Y así iba hanamichi caminando tranquilamente cuando al cruzar por una esquina de un parque observa a un hombre, que estaba un poco mas delante de donde se encontraba él, acariciando la parte trasera de otro que se dejaba tranquilamente como si fuera lo mas normal del universo hacerlo en medio parque; "lo que son las cosas ahora no?" pensaba hanamichi cuando el chico al que le acariciaban el trasero voltea la cara quedando de perfil para poder besar así el cuello de su novio, estaban en este acto cuando:

YOHEI Y NOMA HENTAAAAIIIISSSS- se escuchó un grito por todo el parque y que más decir de nuestros amigos enamorados que saltaron del susto no más y escuchar tal alarido.

Hana pero que susto nos has dado- mencionaba yohei

Oye hana, por cierto en para que sepas por si no lo sabes en los parque no se grita de esa forma

Pues en los parques querido amigo Noma tampoco se acarician los traseros de otras personas.

Uppss- menciono Noma- pero a yohei no pareció importarle mucho.

Cállate amor, por cierto hana que haces aquí pensaba que estabas con haruko.

Bueno, pues verás ella esta adelantando turnos por que la próxima semana tiene varios turnos de noche y a ella no le gustan esos horarios por lo que intercambió los turnos con un compañero.

Ya veo, y tu aprovecharas para hacerle cositas la próxima semana

Eh? Bueno, pues – y entonces cae en cuenta a lo que se refería – Noma hentaiii

Aja, vamos hana no no salgas con el cuento de que no te gustaría – dijo yohei

No niego que no me gustaría, pero respeto a haruko – dijo esto viendo el cielo, tratando de disimular su sonrojo; para lo cual los otros dos chicos aprovecharon y se besaban, cuando hana decide bajar la vista y los cacha en pleno acto.

Chicos – su voz sonaba resignada- vallasen a la casa yo llegaré hoy tarde así que tienen tiempo de sobra – cambia su dulce cara inocente por una muy pícara

Mmmmmmm – yohei separa el beso y mira a hanamichi- y eso por que hana?

Mmmmmm, yohei que no escuchaste aprovechemos ahorita – lo decía mientras besaba el cuello de su novio.

Jajajaja, noma, noma, si que tienes algo de prisa no?

Y quien no, dime hana, si tengo a este papacito?- mira a yohei y ve como este le lanza una mirada congeladora- bueno, bueno, dinos hana a donde vas, recuerda que tenemos que cuidarte.

Jajajaja, hoy voy a ver cuando es que tengo que presentarme en la "Academia El Buen Comer", te acuerdas? De la que son dueños Kogure y Mitsui.

Es esa donde se va para que te enseñen a cocinar, se que Kogure es un buen mentor.

Así es noma

Pero hana como es eso de que vas a ver cuando te tienes que presentar, si tu cocinas muy bien- decía yohei

Lo que sucede es que voy a llegar no a recibir las clases ni tampoco va ser todos los días, será solo unos cuantos días para así probar la comida de los aprendices y dar mi punto de vista con respecto a lo que cocinan y es allí donde entro yo.

O sea que vas a ir como chanchito de engorde – al acabar de decir esto recibe un codazo por parte de yohei

Sí, así es noma – dijo hana que no le había puesto atención- oye yo no voy como chanchito.

Lo siento

Pero eso sí vas para comer de mas no?

Sí eso sí, me encanta comer, la comida es tan deliciosa y pensar que lindas damas la van a cocinar me da mas hambre, mmmmm oigan no se rían – después de un rato también el empezó a reírse-

Ok hana nos vemos en la noche

Y no comas mucho

Serás el curso empieza hasta dentro de dos días y yo haré mi llegada tiempo después; nos vemos chicos y por favor no destrocen la casa.

Así se separaron los chicos y hana tomo rumbo hacia la academia "El Buen Comer" y los otros dos se dirigieron a la casa mas exactamente a su habitación, mmmm por que será no me pregunten pero se que tenían muchas cosas que hacer.

---------------------------------------------------------------

En el Dany's

Haruko

Mmmmm, dime yuki que sucede

Podrías atender la mesa número dos por mí, siiiiii – mientras Yuki lanzaba una mirada de súplica a su amiga- necesito ir al baño de urgencia.

Esta bien, no te preocupes amiga

Gracias haruko- y la chica sale corriendo por el pasillo del personal hasta llegar al baño.

-------------------------------------------

Muy buenos días, mi nombre es Haruko Akagi y yo le atenderé, desea pedir su orden? – frente a ella se encontraba una dama sentada en la mesa una dama muy fina y elegante.

No, ahora no pero muchas gracias señorita, estoy esperando a alguien pero le agradecería que me trajera un vaso de agua

Con mucho gusto señora.

Muchas gracias jovencita – a los pocos minutos vemos como regresaba haruko con el vaso de agua pedido momentos atrás, y después de colocarlo en al mesa se retiraba.

------------------------------------------

Ya regresé haruko, muchas gracias por cubrirme – decía yuki – y que pidió la señora?

Por el momento nada, está esperando a alguien.

Las chicas siguieron en su afán de atender las mesas pero muy al pendiente con respecto de quien cruzaba por la puerta pues les daba curiosidad saber a quien esperaba tan fina señora. Y así paso el tiempo y aún la persona a quien esperaba la señora no llegaba, y fue en ese preciso momento en el que yuki contuvo el aliento.

Ha-haruko mira quien acaba de llegar

Oh, pero si es Rukawa, que raro ya que muy pocas veces viene por aquí.

Sí lo sé pero mira esta como buscando a alguien – en ese preciso instante observan como la dama se levanta elegantemente de su asiento y mira hacia rukawa, y ellas pueden observar como se iluminan los ojos de este al mirarla y va a su encuentro saludándola con un beso en al mejilla; pero no pueden oír lo que dicen.

----------------------------------------------------------

Mamá que bueno que llegaste, como estuvo el viaje.

Muy bien hijo, algo cansado pero bien – observa con amor a su hijo- kaede hijo no tienes idea de lo mucho que te extrañé, ven acá – las chicas logran observar como estos se dan un tierno abrazo.

---------------------------------------------------------

Aaaaaaaaaaaaa, como desearía ser esa dama – aclama yuki- oye haruko, tu crees que sea su novia?

No lo sé, pero si quieres vamos y se lo preguntamos, te parece?

Jajajaja que graciosa

Jajajaja no te enojes yuki tranquila ya veremos.

Aayyy haruko es con solo sentir que esta cerca siento que me caigo, mejor atiéndelos tú siiii

Esta bien no te preocupes por eso.

Y así haruko se encamina hacia la mesa y ya cuando iba llegando escucha:

Mamá y esta ves cuanto tiempo te quedaras en kanagawa

Esta ves me he de quedar por muchas semanas hijo – "vaya así que son madre e hijo, quien lo diría si ella se ve tan joven" pensaba haruko.

Buenos días disculpen al interrupción pero me preguntaban si ya deseaban hacer su…… - no la dejaron terminar

Claro haruko, a ver yo quiero un arroz con pollo acompañado de una naranjada y tu hijo?

Yo quiero un arroz con lomito con un fruit ponch – la mirada que le dirigía a haruko era una muy fría y áspera.

Muy bien en un momento les traigo su orden.

Gracias jovencita – una ves que haruko se marchó lin empezó a reír suavemente.

De que te ríes mamá

Así que es ella, no?

Ggrrr gggrrrr

Jajajaja es ella – y así empezaron una pequeña plática sobre trivialidades antes de tocar el tema realmente grueso.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Yyyyyyy, dime haruko averiguaste alguna cosa de importancia?

Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Ya haruko no seas mala y dime; es su novia, su amante, su prima?

Es su madre yuki

Su madre, no puede ser, no parece

Lo es – ya regreso- se puede ver como haruko llega a la mesa donde se encuentran madre e hijo y les sirve su orden; cuando ya estaba de regreso.

Su madre, estas segura, por que yo todavía no me lo trago.

Pues deberías yuki, ya me estas cansando.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Departamento de Hanamichi, Yohei y Noma

Desde una de las habitaciones, mas específicamente la de Yohei y Noma se podía escuchar como salían suaves y roncos gemidos de los jóvenes que se encontraban adentro, que al amarse tanto lo demostraban con sus cuerpos, dicen que n hay mejor forma de comunicarse que con el lenguaje corporal y esto es precisamente lo que ellos hacían. En esa exquisita fusión y unión de sus cuerpos sudorosos amándose siendo uno solo en cuerpo, mente y alma.

Mmmmm – noma besaba el dulce y atrayente cuello de yohei- eso estuvo fantástico amor.

Lo sé – y comenzó a reír suavemente.

De que te ríes amor

Yo?

Si tú, aquí no hay nadie mas

Bueno, bueno, solo quería recordarte que esto no termina aquí amor

Que quieres decir

Que llegó mi turno de sentirte, eso.

Mmmmm, y que estas esperando? – le mira con amor y añade – una invitación por escrito?

Mmmmm, no lo sé, tal ves – le decía mientras se colocaba sobre el cuerpo de noma.

Y sin esperar ningún tipo de invitación empieza a devorar el cuello de su amante y luego sube por él dejando un camino húmedo de besos hasta llegar a su boca y cuando estuvo totalmente saciado de ella su boca como si hubiese tomado vida propia empezó a descender lentamente hasta llegar a una de las tetillas de su amplio pecho y empezarla a trabajar con su lengua hasta ponerla bien durita para luego seguir con la otra; levanta el rostro para así observar la adorable fascie de pasión que tenia su adorado noma, miró sus labios carnosos, rozados por el trabajo, entreabiertos y deseó devorarlos y no solo se quedó con el deseo si no que cumplio con su deseo.

Y así después de beber de sus labios siguieron con su juego de amor, demostrándose cuan grande era su amor al ser uno solo otra ves y cuando les hubo llegado el orgasmo se rindieron al cansancio no sin antes decirse mutuamente un te amo, enredados mutuamente con sus cuerpos desnudos, así juntos, unidos, agotados por su dulce juego se rindieron ante los brazos de morfeo.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Luego de que hanamichi almorzara en un comedor cerca de la Academia "El Buen Comer" se dirigió a esta para saber cuantas veces tendría que presentarse a probar los diversos platillos internacionales.

Kogure, estas aquí?

Hola, hanamichi como estas

Bien y tú todo en orden?

Sí así es, pero dime hombre que haces aquí

Vine a ver si me dices cuando y cuantos días voy a venir a probar las comidas.

Jajajaja, ven sígueme vamos a pedirle a mitsui que nos de el horario – tras recorrer unos cuantos pasillos encontraron al que buscaban –

Hola mitsui como estas?

Que tal hana que haces por aquí

Hana vino a ver su horario mitsui y de paso así de una ves me dices cuando comienzo las clases y con cuantos alumnos.

Ok, déjame ver – y así tras esperar unos 15 minutos – aquí esta.

Ya era hora mitsui.

No te quejes hana, amor comienzas clases en dos días y tu hana esta ves solo vendrás dos veces

Ok en dos días perfecto

Solo dos veces, pro que eres tan malo con migo

No es eso amigo, veras es que es una clase solo para avanzados y esperamos entre 3 o 4 alumnos.

Mmmmm, ya veo

Y como medida de prevención he decidido que no conocerás a los estudiantes y lo único que verás de ellos será su comida a las cales se les asignará un número para que no se equivoquen de dueño

Oye y por que haces eso

Pues por que número uno: tu siempre piensas que toda chica linda cocina bien no importando que su comida sea espantosa tu siempre las felicitas y número dos: para que no te coqueteen y termines felicitando a todo el mundo, por eso.

Malvado. Bueno chicos los dejo cuídense eh. Y cuidadito en donde ponen las manos.

Cuídate hana y saluda a haruko

Dalo por hecho kogure, nos vemos mitsui

Cuídate, bueno amor y ahora que se fue crees que podamos – mirada sugestiva –

Hoy no cielo tengo que prepararme para mis clases, mejor en la noche.

Ok – le da un tierno beso que después se convierte en uno profundo para luego separarse de el y dirigirse a su oficina.

-----------------------------------------------------------

En el Dany's

Ambos disfrutaban de su almuerzo y hablaban de cualquier cosa, mientras tanto lin pensaba en como le diría a su hijo que pronto debería casarse con otro chico al que ni siquiera conocía.

Kaede?

Sí mamá

Tengo algo importante que decirte

A ver dime

Tu padre a hecho válido el compromiso

Quueee? Pero como se atreve? El no puede obligarme a contraer matrimonio.

Lo cierto hijo es que ahora si puede por que aunque keitaro no quiere este matrimonio – observa los ojos de duda de su hijo ya que el no conocía los apellidos de la familia – keitaro es tu futuro suegro, por donde iba, así tu padre los esta amenazando con demandarlos si no cumplen con este compromiso.

Pero mamá nosotros podríamos ayudarles después de la demanda

Mucho me temo que no, aunque lo desearía con el alma, keitaro y sue su esposa son personas emprendedoras y estoy segura que querrían salir adelantes por si mismos e imagino que así son sus hijos.

Pero madre yo ya estoy enamorado de otro chico y tu lo sabes.

Lo sé, y también sé que él no te corresponde y por lo que vi de tu mirada hacia haruko he descifrado que ella es su novia no es verdad?

Sí – ya empezando a resignarse a su fatídico futuro – bien y como se llama la chica con la que he de casarme.

Y quien dijo que era chica kae?

Es, es un chico?

Sí, y su nombre es – se reía por dentro quería ver la expresión del rostro de su hijo, no sabia si hacia bien pero quería que su hijo fuese feliz aunque fuese por corto tiempo – Hanamichi Sakuragi, aunque creo que él todavía no sabe nada del compromiso pero sé que sus padres le dirán pronto – mira divertida a su hijo pues este estaba con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta y de repente salta a una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ella se asusta no es tan fácil ver a su hijo sonreír tan abiertamente –

Y cuando me caso madre?

Y ese cambio tan repentino?

Bueno pues es de él de quien yo estoy enamorado que no te acuerdas que te lo dije?

Mmmmm, ya veo picaron, e intentaras conquistarlo durante el matrimonio no?

Es una buena idea madre

Kaede? Yo sé que sabes cocinar bastante bien pero es bueno que refuerces tus artes culinarias.

Por que mama? No te entiendo

Pues por que por la barriga se llega al corazón del hombre y si hanamichi es bueno para comer podrías empezar a atacarle por allí

Es una buena idea, me acompañas a inscribirme a la academia?

Si esta bien, por mi encantada, y como se llama la academia kaede?

"El Buen Comer"; vamos?

Sí – así una ves terminaron de comer y pagaron su consumo y dejando una mesada se fueron en dirección a la academia

-------------------------------------------------------

Es una lástima que se hayan ido no te parece?

Lo que tu digas yuki

De que habrán hablado tanto

No lo sé, yuki no empieces a babear que no limpiaré el suelo

Ok, ok sigamos atendiendo

Gracias.

--------------------------------------------------

Academia El Buen Comer

Amor me voy a casa a preparar la cena – lo mira – no te tardes.

No lo haré solo estaré aquí unas dos o tres horas mas

Ok, te espero entonces – se le acerca y le da un tierno beso en los labios y cuando ya se iba a separar de mitsui este coloca una de sus manos en su nuca y lo atrae mas hacia sí para poder profundizar el beso y al separarse por necesidad de aire se dan cuenta que tenían espectadores.

Hola rukawa como estas? – saluda kogure saliendo de la impresión inicial

Mmmmmm, bien es solo que he venido a inscribirme

Y supongo que en al clase de avanzados no es así?

Sí así es

Y cuando empiezan las clases caballeros? – pregunta la mamá de kaede

En dos días de 9 am a 1 pm

Muy bien, y en donde podemos pagar la inscripción y todo lo demás – pregunta lin haciéndose cargo de las cosas de su hijito –

Aquí mismo señora

Oye mitsui y cuanto tiempo durara el curso

Tres semanas, y terminará antes de tu graduación

-- lin le paga a mitsui – disculpe tiene factura?

Claro que sí, a nombre de quien la hago?

A nombre de Lin Shinomori

Y, kogure podrías decirme quien es la persona que va a dar el visto bueno y cuantas veces va a venir?

Jeje, es un chico llamado hanamichi sakuragi y vendrá solo dos veces y ustedes no le conocerán sino que él solo probará la comida y esta se identificara solo con un número que después se les dará a ustedes.

Ya veo – "así que hana probará mi comida debo dar mi mejor esfuerzo" pensaba kaede

Muy bien, muchas gracias

A usted señora

Nos vamos hijo?

Sí mamá, nos vemos en dos días chicos

Que les vaya bien – dijeron esto al unísono

Después de esto kaede y lin se separaron ya que ella tenia que ir a ver a sus abogados para arreglar ciertos detalles y kaede quería irse a dormir y a soñar con un lindo pelirrojo. Mientras que mitsui decidió cerrar la academia un poco mas temprano e irse con kogure a – bah no lo diré ustedes ya se imaginaran –

Continuará ... 


	3. Una Noche De Pasión

Slam Dunk No me pertenece, solo tome sus personajes prestados aunque me encantaría tener a Hanamichi y Kaede solos para mí. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviws para así saber que debo mejorar. Gracias.

_**Y AHORA COMO PODRE GANAR TU AMOR**_

_**By**_

_**TardyAsuka**_

Una Noche De Pasión

Es realmente increíble con que velocidad pasa el tiempo, esto rea precisamente lo que Hanamichi sentía, todo parecía como que en una abrir y cerrar de ojos había pasado volando una semana desde aquel día, la mañana era hermosa y muy prometedora, las avecillas trinaban felices en sus árboles y aunque él no lo quisiera admitir sentía que algo grande estaba por suceder

Buenos días hanamichi

Buenos días yohei, y noma?

Todavía duerme, a donde vas tan temprano?

Necesito hacer unos mandado y luego he de ir a la academia

Bueno, disfruta la comida

Así lo haré amigo, así lo haré – decía mientras iba saliendo por la puerta –

------------------------------------------------------------

En la academia

Buenos días chicos, estas son las instrucciones; como se les dijo ayer, cada uno de ustedes debía traer para trabaja ya que hoy cocinaran lo que deseen, no tienen derecho a hacer preguntas de ningún tipo, cada uno debe saber bien como cocinar su platillo con su respectivo postre el objetivo es que vuestro platillo sea el que mas guste a un determinado cliente X, no estoy diciendo que el chico que dará su visto bueno sea chef, no, por el contrario el podría ser un cliente común y cualquiera por lo que les decía que su objetivo es que el platillo guste, sus platillo y postres irán con sus respectivos números que mitsui les dará en su momento, yo haré el platillo de entrada el cual será la Sopa Japonesa De Atún Y Vegetales, muy bien ahora a cocinar y éxitos a todos.

----------------------------------------------------------

Departamento de Haruko

Haruko esta estudiando administración de empresas en la universidad, a ella todavía le hace falta un semestre para terminar la carrera. Lamentablemente a los doce años perdió a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico y el único familiar que tiene con vida es su querido hermano mayor Takenori. Vive sola desde hace unos años atrás ya que su hermano se casó y vive en Europa con su familia, él le envía cierta cantidad de dinero al cada mes para ayudarla en su manutención hasta que se gradué por lo que ella termina de cubrir sus necesidades con su trabajo de medio tiempo, también se encuentra muy enamorada de hanamichi. Ahora se encontraba en su cuarto estudiando, aunque no podía concentrarse mucho ya que pensaba en que se pondría para su cita con hanamichi esa noche, estaba en esto cuando es interrumpida por el teléfono con mucho afán.

Aló, haruko akagi al habla

Hola hermanita como estas.

Hermano, que alegría que llamas, bien, estoy muy bien, y tu, Leonor y los niños como están?

Me alegro, todos estamos bien, y dime como van los estudios

Muy bien hermano, solo me falta un semestre y terminaré

Y todavía sales con ese idiota?

Hermano, hana no es un idiota y dentro de unas semanas se gradúa

Hay que ver como lo defiendes hermanita

Hermano!

Haruko, te quiero mucho, y espero que te des tu lugar

Hermano, hanamichi es un hombre muy respetuoso – "si yo me le insinuó y él dice siempre que es mejor esperar o no me atina o me sale mejor que cuando estemos seguros" pensaba haruko –

Bueno

Es la verdad

Lo sé te creo, me alegro que estés bien, debo dejarte hermana Leonor me dejó a cargo de los niños ya que salió con unas amigas y acaban de despertar

Esta bien hermano y gracias por llamar, salúdalos de mi parte

Lo haré, cuídate

Sí, tu también hermano

----------------------------------------------------------

En Tokio

Casa Sakuragi

Keitaro, amor quieres dejar de comportarte como un niño? – vemos a keitaro muy nervioso y sacado toda clase de prendas nuevas

No soy un niño, pero antes de mi muerte quiero estrenar mi ropa nueva, como el traje que compré para la graduación de hana, para su boda con alguna linda chica que no ocurrirá, para nuestro aniversario etc.

Keitaro, hanamichi no va a matarte

Eso lo dices tú por que eres su mami, por que te quiere y te adora, pero yo solo soy su papi, nada mas – lo dice dejándose caer sobre la cama sobre la cama desanimado y viendo su futura muere a manos de su hijo – ya veo los titulares de los noticieros y encabezados de los periódicos "hijo mata a padre por no pensar antes de firmar"

Keitaro deja de exagerar y has favor de hacer la maleta que salimos para kanagawa mañana.

Irás, además ya retrasamos mucho este viaje y sé que tú no quieres verme explotar – y así vemos una estela de humo que dejó keitaro al salir corriendo y a los pocos minutos que regresa con su maleta.

A tus ordenes jefecita. Jefecita?

Dígame soldado

Este obre soldadito puede hacerle una pregunta?

Dígame cual es su pregunta soldado

Esta noche podemos consolar a este soldadito asustado? – mirada insinuante hacia su mujer

Soldado, si a esa hora a terminado de hacer su maleta será un placer consolarlo, de lo contrario no.

Entonces terminaré antes de lo que canta un gallo

Eso quiero verlo – ya dejando el chiste a un lado – voy a la cocina has tu maleta y sin trampas.

Sin trampas – le respondió él

---------------------------------------------------------

Academia El Buen Comer

Muy bien muchachos vayan terminando, nuestro posible cliente no tarda en llegar – poco después de que kogure dijo esto entra mitsui

Mmmmm que bien huele, kogure ya terminaron todos

Ya casi – al decir eso vemos como cada chico se sienta a un lado de los platillos preparados.

Muy bien chicos, ya que terminaron les daré sus números para que los coloquen en sus platillos y postres – todos asienten con la cabeza – señorita Ami usted tendrá el número uno, señorita Kaoru el número 2, joven Ryu el tres y joven Kaede el cuatro; coloquen sus números en sus platillos y no se olviden el mió lo dejan a cargo de kogure – todos ríen suavemente

-----------------------------------------------------

Muy bien, ya llegue, mitsui donde estás?

Que bueno que llegaste hana, los chicos acaban de terminar, sígueme por aquí

Ok – mitsui guía a hanamichi hasta la habitación donde él a de probar los diversos platillos

Mira hana debes comer el platillo y su postre, esperar cinco minutos y tomar una cucharada de esta bebida la cual limpiará tu paladar y después continuas con el otro platillo, entiendes?

Si mitsui, oye una pregunta

Dime

Cual es la entrada

Una Sopa Japonesa De Atún y Verduras hecha por kogure, en este papel apuntas lo que te pareció cada platillo

Ok – viendo como traían los distintos platillos – entonces me retiro y buen provecho.

Gracias mitsui – así este se va dejando solo a hanamichi –

Después de saborear la sopa preparada por kogure, hanamichi observa los distintos platillos junto a él y sus respectivos números y nombres pero no se decidía por cual empezar así que pensó mejor lanzar una moneda y que fuese a la suerte.

Kogure estaba en una sala contigua a la de hanamichi probando lo platillos ya que el como el mentor de sus alumnos debía probar también.

En tanto en el salón se encontraban los cuatro muchachos descansando y no querían irse pues querían saber las opiniones tanto de su mentor como del comensal desconocido.

De regreso con hanamichi.

El primer platillo en probar serían los Camarones Rellenos Del Chef K. el contenido de este se encontraba en un hermoso plato blanco, habían cuatro camarones rellenos con carne de cangrejo y otras especies en forma de X adornado en el centro de la X por una ramita de tomillo, en los espacios que habían entre camarón y camarón habían rodajas finas de limón cruzándolos por el centro una ramita delgada de apio. Los camarones estaban a punto lo suficiente mente crujientes y con un muy buen sabor al paladar y la vista que había ofrecido el platillo era realmente apetitosa. El postre era una pieza de un Pastel De Queso Supreme De Montana al cual se le podían observar claramente los colores veteados de vainilla y chocolate adornado por deliciosas cerezas tenia un sabor exquisito y a la vista mmmmm. Esta fue la opinión de hanamichi sobre el platillo número cuatro.

Esperó los cinco minutos tomó la cucharada de la bebida que le indicara mitsui y continuó con el siguiente platillo.

El segundo platillo eran unos Rollos De Ternera Rellenos A La Italiana, el plato contenían dos rollos de ternera acompañados por tiras finas de chile pimiento de los colores verde, amarillo y rojo y perejil picado adornando os bordes del plato delicioso a la vista, pero a hanamichi la carne le supo muy seca no se sentía jugosa, a pesar que se dio cuenta de que fue bañada con caldo de pollo este debió consumirse cuando horneo los rollos. El postre consistía de un Mousse De Nebraska el cual se hallaba en una copa de cristal transparente a través del cual se podía ver su color achocolatado adornado en su parte superior con crema batida y sobre esta una mora y una hojita verde el Mousse tenía un buen sabor a mora pero casi no se le sentía ni el chocolate ni el dulce. Esta fue la opinión del platillo número uno. Y volvió a repetir lo mismo de los cinco minutos.

El siguiente platillo consistía en unas Crepas Italianas rellenas de carne finamente colocadas en forma vertical en el plato bañadas en su parte superior por una salsa de tomate y queso derretido. El postre era un flan sin ningún tipo de adorno. Este menú a hanamichi, aunque al paladar sabía muy bien, le vio muy simple, demasiado simple para alguien que lleva un curso de cocina avanzada. Esta fue la opinión del platillo número 3. y volvió a realizar lo de los cinco minutos.

El último paltillo, el del número 2 consistía en un plato de Carne Picante De Indonesia, el cual aparte de la carne contenía hongos enteros, tomate picado y algunas otras especies, el platillo estaba adornado con ramitas de perejil, el sabor picante le gustó mucho ya que no estaba tan fuerte además que e verdad se miraba delicioso a la vista. El postre era un Pastel De Piña Y Calabacín puesto sobre un plato de cristal transparente se le podía ver blanco por el foundant adornado con una rosa de color rosado natural y una ramita con hojas verdes además que un par de pétalos se encontraban a un lado del pastel; el sabor era muy bueno y uno podía sentir los sabores además que el punto de azúcar era perfecto. Esta fue la opinión de hanamichi sobre el platillo número dos.

Y bajo estas circunstancias se decidió por u empate entre los números 2 y 4, el segundo lugar se lo concedió al número 1 y el tercer lugar al número 3.

Al terminar de escribir todo esto, salió de la habitación encontrándose con kogure.

Terminaste?

Sí, aquí están mis opiniones.

Muy bien hana y dime que te pareció

Bueno, aunque toda luz lleva oscuridad, ya que sin esta como sabríamos que existe la luz.

Quieres decir que hubieron cosas que no te gustaron

Exacto

Lo mismo pienso yo

Tú también comiste?

Claro, soy su mentor es una obligación para mí, cuales fueron los lugares que brindaste.

El tercer lugar al número tres, el segundo lugar al número uno y el primer lugar al número dos y al cuatro, y tú?

Parecido, el cuarto lugar al tres, el tercero al uno, el segundo al cuatro y el primero al dos.

Ya veo, pero a mi me pareció que el dos y el cuatro estaban muy buenos

Y así es pero el número cuatro dejo algo bastante dulce el postre, casi llegando a lo repugnante.

Ya veo, a mi me encanta el dulce tal ves fue por eso que no lo noté

Tal ves, pero agradezco tu ayuda

A ti, bueno nos vemos la próxima

Sí, cuídate

Tú también.

Así cuando hanamichi se fue kogure fue hacia donde se encontraban sus pupilos, dándoles los resultados y diciéndoles que tanto el cliente como él habían llegado a conclusiones muy parecidas, y dándoles consejos para mejorar, después de esto los muchachos se fueron quedando solo kogure y mitsui en la academia arreglando otras cosas para los demás cursos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después que salió de la academia fue a una de esas tiendas de regalo a comprar una caja de chocolates para su amada haruko y se los daría en la cita que tendrían esa noche, también tenia planeado comprarle una rosa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

El tiempo pasó volando y pronto llegó la hora en que hanamichi pasaría por haruko, ella llevaba puesta una minifalda jean azul con un top rojo y su chumpa jean correspondiente y el cabello amarrado en una cola alta, estaba poniéndose perfume cuado el timbre de su departamento sonó, así que bajó lista para salir con hanamichi; este llevaba unos pantalones jeans algo anchos negros con una playera negra sin mangas lago ajustada logrando que el conjunto resaltara su cabellera, en una mano llevaba los chocolates y e la otra la rosa para haruko. De allí se dirigieron al cine en donde vieron la leyenda del zorro y luego de ver la película se dirigieron a una pizzería a cenar, después fueron a un parque en donde se sentaron en una de las bancas en donde continuaron hablando empezando a acariciarse y besarse.

Haruko ya casi van a dar las 10 pm es mejor que te lleve a tu departamento

Esta bien hana – cuando llegaron a su destino y hana estaba por irse haruko se mordió un labio de lo nerviosa que estaba y dijo:

Hana no te gustaría pasar adelante un rato

No, no lo creo haruko…. – no llego a terminar la oración ya que recordó lo que le había dicho yohei: "así que le pedirás matrimonio después de la graduación, entonces no veo por que no puede ocurrir algo entre ustedes" luego vio la cara de decepción de haruko – no veo por que no así que sí entremos.

Sí – haruko estaba nerviosa pero feliz abrió la puerta encendió la luz y poco después de que hana entrara la cerró.

Iba a guiar a hanamichi a la sala cuando él la abrazó posesivamente y comenzó a besarla con hambre, ella vibró y respondió el beso, sentía las manos de hana acariciar su espalda. Él corto el beso por falta de aire observó los ojos de haruko y supo que tenia permiso y que ella también lo deseaba y en cuanto él le sonrió ella apagó la luz de la sala y lo llevó hasta su habitación.

Pronto las ropas quedaron olvidadas en el piso mientras el termómetro marcaba un aumento drástico en la temperatura, hana la tomo entre sus brazos y la recostó con cuidado en al mullida cama, la vio a los ojos y se volvieron a besar con pasión, su boca dejó la de ella para poder reconocer su cuello daba besos húmedos, succiones y lamidas intercaladas logrando hacer que ella reclinara la cabeza hacia atrás para estar mas accesible a él, sus manos, una se encontraba acariciando un seno y la otra se encontraba acariciando sus muslos pronto bajó a uno de sus senos mamando de el, lo succionaba, le daba pequeñas mordidas y lo lamía en toda su extensión para luego jugar solo con el pezón mientras el otro era atendido con su otra mano que lo estrujaba y lo apretaba sintiendo su suave contextura, ella gemía sin control eran muchas las sensaciones que sentía bajo ese magnífico cuerpo y en un momento de arrebato ella logro quedar sobre hanamichi cortando de una ves sus caricias en su cuerpo.

Ella le vio a los ojos y bajo a su boca hasta besarla luego fue dejando un camino de besos húmedos por su cuello, hombros, hasta legar a sus pectorales donde jugó con sus tetillas así como él jugó con sus senos momentos atrás, el sentía a cada momento el suave cosquilleo que le producía el largo cabello de haruko sobre su piel, tan envuelto estaba en sus sensaciones que regresó de golpe cuando sintió una lengua juguetona sobre su miembro y una mano acariciando sus testículos por sobre el escroto ella hacía un magnífico trabajo hasta que él la detuvo y la colocó sobre sí de manera que su boca pudiese atender su ya erguido miembro mientras él le acariciaba y lamía su vagina ya húmeda y masajeaba su clítoris.

Entonces llegó el momento en que la volvió a recostar en la cama, ella tenía una hermosa cara congestionada por las sensaciones que hasta entonces sentía, él se ubico entre sus piernas, la vio a los ojos, bebió de sus labios, con una mano guió su miembro hacia su vagina y empezó a penetrar lentamente mientras su boca se encontraba en uno de sus senos haruko gemía suave y rítmicamente cuando hana sintió que algo le impedía entrar por lo que ejerció mayor presión logrando entrar al fin, haruko dio un quejido de dolor pues todavía era virgen y hana lo sabía haciéndole el favor de romperle el himen, la besó y acarició tratando de calmar su dolor.

Las embestidas empezaron primeramente suave, amentando en velocidad y fuerza mientras que el tiempo trascurría y haruko ya ayudaba a hana con las embestidas y de un momento a otro rodeó la cintura de este con sus finas piernas para lograr así mas profundidad, los gemidos se hacían mas fuertes, les hacia falta el aire, ya estaban próximos al clímax dando ambos así el grito final, hana se quedó allí quietecito, todavía no quería salir, quería sentirla completamente suya haruko se apoyo en sus codos y beso a hana en los labios sacándolo de su ensoñación, este salió lentamente del cuerpo de haruko y se recostaron, se miraron y volvieron a besarse y quedaron dormidos juntos, abrazados con sus piernas entrelazadas así hasta la mañana siguiente.

-----------------------------------------------------------

El tierno solo daba de lleno en su rostro abrió los ojos, sintió y vio el cuerpo de haruko y sonrió para sí, al fin habían sido uno; y entonces un sonido estruendoso se hizo presente rompiendo la paz reinante, haruko se removió en sus brazos, era su celular, se levanto con cuidado, tomó sus boxers y el celular y salió a la sala en esta empezó la siguiente conversación:

Alo, quien se atreve a llamarme temprano en la mañana – escuchó las suaves risas de una mujer y su cuerpo tembló

Hijo como estas?

Ma, ma, mamá?

Si, soy yo, dime responderás mi pregunta?

Sí mamá, estoy bien; y eso que llamas tan temprano?

Hijo – su voz salió extremadamente seria – llegaremos a kanagawa a las 11:30 de la mañana, tenemos un pequeño problema y debemos hablar de ello

Problema? Papá esta bien, no le ha pasado nada

Sí, tu padre esta bien, solo tiene los nervios de punta por el problema, pero esta bien; te parece si te recogemos en tu departamento?

Sí, si no hay problema

Muy bien, entonces espéranos

Sí mamá – cuelga y al voltearse mira a haruko parada debajo del marco de la puerta – buenos días amor como amaneciste? – va a donde ella y le da un beso

Muy bien, quien llamó?

Mi madre, debo irme, tiene que hablar con migo de un asunto, probablemente hoy te los presentaré

En serió hana?

Sí, yo te llamo y si se me olvida ya sabes mi número de teléfono, tengo que irme – la besa y va a vestirse y al regresar – cuídate amor, además recuerda que ya no eres simplemente haruko akagi

A no? Y entonces?

Eres mi mujer, te llamo – se despidió de ella y salió por la puerta rumbo a su departamento.

Continuará...

Hola, espero y les haya gustado este capi, lo que leyeron aquí es muy necesario, pronto sabrán por que, solo puedo decir que el momento de la verdad se acerca.

Muchas gracias a todos lo lectores por tomarse el tiempo de leer el fic y espero que siga gustando; bueno, hasta la proxima, cuidensen mucho y les envio a todos muchos besos.


	4. Perdóname Hijo

Slam Dunk No me pertenece, solo tome sus personajes prestados aunque me encantaría tener a Hanamichi y Kaede solos para mí. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviws para así saber que debo mejorar. Gracias.

_**Y AHORA COMO PODRE GANAR TU AMOR**_

_**By**_

_**TardyAsuka**_

IVPerdóname Hijo

Se había marchado a Okinawa para alejarse de todo y todos y poder pasarla en grande antes de tener que regresar para asistir a la tan ansiada boda de su odiado hijo y así asegurarse de que se llevaría a cabo.

Y para celebrar su última noche allí decidió buscar diversión en uno de los mejores antros de toda la ciudad, la estaba pasando en grande, bebida, bailes, mujeres todo lo que un macho como él podía desear.

Cuando su vista se posó cerca de la entrada y observó a dos niñas como caídas del cielo, se les acercó como buen casanova que era, las cortejó, bailaron hasta cansarse y después se las llevó al hotel donde las gozó hasta saciar su apetito sexual ese que se había hecho presente no mas verlas entrar al antro.

Despertó y se encontró con la morena todavía dormida sobre su pecho, ella era muy hermosa pero nada en comparación con la que tenía pintado el cabello de rubio esa si que era mujer sabía como satisfacer a un hombre su estreches había sido arrebatadora, nunca antes había probado a una tan estrecha, se había excitado como nunca, sí, había sido una de sus mejores sesiones de sexo puro abierto y salvaje.

Observo el reloj de la mesilla y se dio cuenta de que debía irse cuanto antes si quería llegar a Kanagawa antes del mediodía, se levantó sin cuidado importándole poco mover con brusquedad a la morena y se dirigió al baño donde supuso se encontraba la rubia ya que no estaba en la alcoba.

Al entrar al baño no la vio, se baño y cambió de ropa, y al salir de este y llegar a la parte donde se encontraba el inodoro, se encontró a la rubia parada frente a la tasa, lo que le llamó la atención por que se escuchaba claramente el ruido de como caía el orín, ella al sentirse observada se giró.

- Hola amor como amaneciste hoy – se voltea y le deja ver su miembro flácido – no me digas que quieres otra sesión de sexo fuerte, por mi encantada – al ver la confusión en su mirada ya que ella tenía un hermoso busto le dijo – no me digas que no te diste cuenta, soy transexual

- ……………………. – yue no sabía que hacer ni que pensar, había disfrutado como nunca con un hombre, no esto no podía estar pasándole a él, él era un macho, un macho y solo le gustaban las mujeres.

- Te sucede algo amor? – no le vio solo se dirigió a la habitación donde se dio cuenta que la morena ya estaba de pie desnuda y se podía dar perfectamente cuenta de que era una verdadera mujer, se detuvo un poco hermosa sí, ojala y solo la hubiese penetrado a ella, pero estuvo mas con la rubia, rubia? No esa cosa no era ni mujer ni hombre que asco y él había tenido sexo con esa cosa.

- Te sientes bien – le preguntó la morena

- …………………. – no quiso contestarle e inmediatamente recogió sus pertenencias y se fue del hotel a toda prisa, quería irse de allí, largarse y no volver nunca más a pisar Okinawa.

- Ay amiga parece que en toda la noche no se dio cuenta que eras trans

- Pues a mi me viene y me va por que sé perfectamente que ese lo disfruto mas que yo aparte que prácticamente me acaparó solo para él.

- Jajajajajjajajaj, pobre, ahora será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí

- Lo mismo opino yo, vámonos.

Tomó el primer vuelo para Tokio para luego marchar a su casa y darse un baño como nunca no soportaba la idea de que su parte íntima hubiese estado en el ano de un estupido y bueno para nada homosexual, después de su baño se alistó para dirigirse a la prefectura de Kanagawa lo más rápido posible, sabía que Lin estaba allí, y que Keitaro y Sue deberían estar hablando con hanamichi, él quería que la boda fuese lo mas pronto posible.

--------------------------------------------------------

- Gracias al cielo, hanamichi en donde has estado toda la noche- pregunto yohei angustiado.

- Oye amigo no es por nada pero somos tus amigos y somos mayores que tú y tus padres te han dejado a cargo de nosotros, ahora querrás decirnos donde estuviste anoche? Por que tus queridos papis llamaron muy de mañana preguntando por ti y les dijimos que habías salido a correr aparte que nos has tenido angustiados toda la noche – decía noma un más bien preocupado por los nervios de su novio que por hana.

- Bueno, pues yoooo

- No hay pero que valga, llevabas tu celular y ni siquiera te dignaste a llamarnos para decirnos que no ibas a venir, y al llamarte esa cosa estaba apagada, hana que tienes en al cabeza aaa

- Lo siento noma ya calmate no?

- Como quieres que nos calmemos, hanamichi donde estabas, por que no creo que estuvieras con algún…………………

- Estuve con haruko, toda la noche, no me separe de ella ni un solo momento y si quieren saber mas pues les diré que dormimos juntos y no precisamente dormimos.

- O.o

- Vaya hombre ya era hora y dime como estuvo tu noviecita

- Noma como puedes preguntar algo así, discúlpalo hana el hombre no sabe ni lo que dice.

- Lamento no haberles llamado, en serio perdónenme, pero es que

- Si, si, si, yo te entiendo la emoción y la excitación de la primera ves son tan grandes que a uno se le olvida todo y todos

- Jajajajajajajjaja, si, así fue

- Mmmmm, hana mejor vete a arreglar – una ves se hubo ido hana – noma tu no tienes remedio

- Pero que culpa tengo si al fin este muchacho se ha dado cuenta de lo que se estaba perdiendo con haruko, y además a mí me suena que pronto habrá bodorio, y como que ay que ir comprando ropa amor, que te parece si hoy vamos al centro comercial.

- Me parece bien y también estoy de acuerdo con respecto a lo de la boda

- Yyyyyyy, que te parece si nos bañamos juntos amor

- No te parece que nos vamos a tardar mucho en el baño

- Naaaa, y si fuese así bien valdría la pena no te parece

- Ok, solo esperemos a que hana salga

- Apoyo tu moción.

Media ves salió hanamichi, le dijeron a este que se pusiera a ver tele, y que si escuchaba ruidos raros que no se asustara y que cuando llegaran sus papas somatara la puerta para así bajar la intensidad, el otro de una entendió la indirecta, pero cuando estos entraron en el baño decidió mejor esperar a sus progenitores ya afuera para no escuchar nada y para no aburrirse se llevó su walkman y así escuchar música.

Dentro del baño se podían observar dos cuerpo húmedos por el continuo caer del agua sobre ellos, se besaban con pasión enjabonándose mutuamente, poco a poco noma bajo sus manos las cuales las había tenido acariciando la hermosa y blanca espalda de su koi para tener entre ellas algo mas exquisito sus lindas, firmes y apretadas nalgas, y así comenzaron a rozarse mutuamente y los primeros gemidos ahogados se dejaba oír, esos ruidos que indicaban la entrega total, se amaban y no les importaba lo que la gente pensaba o dijese de ellos. Y así culminaron hasta llegar al orgasmo, uno dentro del otro, salieron del baño, se alistaron y marcharon al centro comercial.

-----------------------------------------------------

Había llegado a un parque cuando le vio, le dio tanto asco al verle que inmediatamente se dirigió hasta él, ya que en donde se encontraba él por allí cerca rondaba su ex-mujer.

- Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, el chico que se hace llamar hombre pero que no es nada, no puedo creer que seas mi hijo tu no eres macho.

- Y quien a dicho que para ser hombre hay que ser macho papá, o debo decir mejor S-E-Ñ-O-R

- Todo el mucho chico

- No, yo te diré lo que es ser hombre

- No, tu no sabes nada de eso, ya que ser hombre es abastecerse y tener muy buenas caderas para retozar

- En eso te equivocas ya que en eso consiste ser macho, en cambio un hombre es aquel que protege y respeta a la persona que ama y le es enteramente fiel – ya iba a golpear a kaede por ser tan insolente cuando (NA: yo mas bien digo que la verdad le dolió)

- Si te atreves a tocar un solo cabello de mi hijo te las verás muy negras y saldremos tanto en la televisión como en los periódicos con el escándalo que te haré, así que si sabes lo que te conviene no lo harás.

- Lin, mira que sorpresa otra idiota mas formándose el dúo, vaya, vaya, dime mujer ya le dijiste a tu hijo

- Nuestro hijo ya lo sabe, y eso que te importa a ti?

- Óyeme bien kaede, mas vale que te cases por que no toleraré que me desobedezcas.

- Alucinas yue, si me caso no es por hacerte caso a ti por que eso ni loco, y si lo hago es por razones que no te incumben.

- Si eso era todo lo que querías saber lárgate yue

- Tranquila queridita, solo una cosa mas, ya sabes si keitaro ya se lo dijo a su hijo?

- No, no lo sabe y ni pienses que te diré cuando piensa decírselo

- Pues vieras que sí, por que como vamos a ser familia habrá que reunirnos para hacer los preparativos de la boda, jajajajaja, no me veas así, esto va a ser divertido – les da la espalda y se va muy alegre

- Madre tu sabes cuando le dirán a hana

- Hoy

-El esta loco no es cierto

- Si no lo esta cuando esto termine va a estar en un manicomio – ambos madre e hijo se van del lugar puesto que tenían planeado ir de compras y al cine.

----------------------------------------------------

A las 11:30 de la mañana en punto llegaron los papas de hanamichi, y después de los respectivos saludos Sue tomó el volante y se dirigieron al primer parque que encontraran.

El ambiente se notaba tenso, y no solo hanamichi lo sentía si no también sue y ese aire tenso salía de keitaro, sue estaba a punto de golpearlo para que se calmara, pero aún tenía esperanzas de que su esposo recobrara la cordura, y fue cuando todo empezó a dar la señal de la futura explosión.

- Hijo, como te había dicho hemos venido para hablar de algo muy importante.

- Un problema claro, pero si es por lo de la graduación me pareció que les había explicado que la universidad se hará cargo de todo

- Sí, nos lo habías dicho. Pero el motivo es mucho mas fuerte como para hablarlo por teléfono

- Fue mi idea la de decírtelo por teléfono, ya que yo no quiero morir pero parece que tu madre quiere enterrarme pronto.

- Papá estas enfermo?

- Y si lo estuviera, no habría ninguna cosa por muy mala que fuese que pudiera hacerte enojar en contra de mí?

- No papá, yo nunca me enojaría con tigo y menos si sé que estas enfermo

- Oh hijo me estoy muriendo, me han diagnosticado, haber déjame pensar, así teratomas en el cerebro

- Ehh, y eso que es

- Bueno, pues es un tumor – "ajijo me equivoque ese tumor es propio de las mujeres, y más específicamente de los ovarios y la mayoría son benignos" pensaba keitaro –

- Ya cállate keitaro, mira hijo tu padre no tiene ningún tipo de enfermedad ni se va a morir

- Por que me dijiste entonces que estabas enfermo? A ya sé estas preocupado por que todavía no me caso, pero despreocúpate pronto me casaré con la chica mas linda de todo el mundo y…………….

- Bbbbbbbbbbbuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaa, perdóname hijo, PERDÓNAMEEEE – kaede y lin estaban caminando todavía por el parque cuando escucharon ese grito y fueron a ver que pasaba, kaede se asombro de ver al pelirrojo y estuvo a punto de salir según él a defenderlo pero lin lo detuvo diciéndole que ellos eran sus padres y que seguramente ahora le dirían sobre su compromiso, así que se quedaron escondidos para poder ver y escuchar que pasaría –

- Es solo que yo pensé que eras una niña y firmé el contrato de tu matrimonio y tendrás que casarte con un chico, bbbbbbuuuuuaaaaaaaa perdóname, no me odieeeessss.

- Y allí se fue al caño todo lo que yo había pensado decirle a hana, ay keitaro quien te entiende

- Mamá de que esta hablando papá no entiendo nada, que contrato.

- Veras hijo, primero hazme el favor de mandar a tu padre a comprarte un helado de esos que tanto te gustan en alguna tienda especial – cuando su madre se refería a eso era que su padre no estaba listo para la plática así que lo mandaban lejos para que cuando él regresara ya hubiesen hablado, la táctica era de hacer lindos ojitos de cachorro abandonado y su papi siempre le traía el helado de esa tienda específica.

- Papá todavía te acuerdas cual es mi helado favorito

- Eh, claro que si hijo, pero y eso que tiene que ver

- Papi – ojitos de perrito abandonado – me comprarías mi helado favoritoooo, por favooor.

- Claro que sí hijo, aquí a la vuelta de la esquina hay una heladería. – mientras tras unos matorrales estaban kae con una cara de y ese es su papá pero que raro que es, y lin que estaba haciendo todo lo posibles para no explotar y empezar a matarse de la risa. –

- No papi de esa no, los helados de allí son muy viejos, yo quiero de la heladería que se encuentra en – y le menciona una que queda al otro lado de la ciudad, con la excusa que los helados de esa heladería son más frescos y más ricos y así su papá se fue a buscarle su helado –

- Muy bien mamá, papá ya se fue quieres explicarme por favor

- Muy hijo verás todo comenzó cuando comencé a tener los dolores de parto el día de tu nacimiento y el desastre ocurrió en la sala de espera – así Sue se dispuso a contarle a hana toda la historia – pero quiero que entiendas una cosa hijo, tu padre puede tener la responsabilidad de haber firmado ese contrato, pero lo congelo, lo hizo por ti, y fue yue quien lo activo, no tu padre, él esta dispuesto a ir a juicio por ti y quedar en banca rota y a decir verdad a mi no me importaría.

- Pero me pongo a pensar en los empleados ellos no tienen la culpa y si quebramos muchos de ellos quedaran en la calle y sus familias totalmente desprotegidas – "a rayos los papas de mi hana son muy buenas personas, ni en comparación con el mió, aunque mi mami si es muy buena" pensaba cierto zorrito escondido junto a su mami – y tú sabes muchos de tus amigos de la prepa no quisieron estudiar en la universidad u otros no pudieron por x o y razones trabajan en la empresa de tu padre y al irnos a juicio afectaríamos a muchas familias, me entiendes hijo? Esta es la gran preocupación de tu padre, el decidirse entre tú y tu felicidad o las familias de la empresa y su estabilidad.

- …………………………………….

- Hijo?

- ……………………………………..

- Hanamichi Sakuragi, contesta

- ……………………………….. me dices que debo casarme con un hombre, y que mi propio padre firmo el contrato?

- Hana no reacciones así

- Y se PUEDE SABER COMO QUIERES QUE REACCIONE, AH, POR SI NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA TENGO UNA VIDA

- Hijo

- Después de mi graduación iba a proponerle matrimonio a mi novia y ahora me entero que por culpa de un odioso lleno de avaricia ahora tengo que casar me con un HOMBRE?

- Hana

-PERO QUE PENSABAS QUE IBA A ACEPTAR?

- No, y te soy clara si no quieres aceptar pues no aceptes.

- MALDICIÓN – se da un cabezazo mortal contra el pavimento

- ……………………

- Dime una cosa, si llego a casarme debo estar atado a ese sujeto por toda la vida? – "mmmm, pues sí eso me gustaría, sí yo creo que sí" pensaba kae

- Bueno pues yo supongo que no – "QUEEE" pensaba kae

- Supones?

- Yo estaba pensando que si no te agradaba la idea pues bien podrías fingir y que luego se separan

- Divorcio, suena bien – "NOOOO, NI SIQUIERA ESTAMOS CASADOS Y YA PIENSAS EN EL DIVORCIO?" pensaba kae

- Hijo

- Tengo opción

- No lo sé, tu decides

- No puedo fallarle a mis amigos, algunos de ellos ya tienen familias

- Lo sé

- No quiero casarme

- Lo sé

- Tampoco quiero tener nada que ver en la organización de esa estúpida boda y menos con un hombre

- Lo sé

- Sabes decir alguna otra cosa que no sea "lo sé"

- Si

- Dame ejemplos

- Mira hanamichi, se que esto no es fácil y el te muestres manso con migo quiere decir que estas esperando a ver alguien que te caiga mal para hacerlo pedazos, si es verdad vas a tener que cambiar de planes por que no lo permitire y menos con tu padre él está muy mal, pero si todo sale bien de aquí a un año puedes divorciarte, ahora debes hablar con tu novia y tratar de explicarle

- Si claro que le voy a decir, a ver que te parece esto; hola haruko sabes que debo dejarte por que tengo que casarme con un hombre a y sabes cuando fue la ultima ves que le vi, saliendo de la sala de partos.

- Vaya si que tienes ingenio, cariño

- Mamá – lo que ninguno de los dos sospechaba era que estaban siendo espiados, no solo por kaede y lin que estaba con la boca abierta si no también haruko les estaba escuchando, es mas escuchó toda la plática y no podía creerlo. –

- Hijo, aquí esta tu helado napolitano recubierto de chocolate y maní, espero te guste mu….ch…o – solo basto ver al expresión de su hijo para darse cuenta que lo habían sacado del parque para que no estuviera en la conversación

- Perdóname

- No tienes la culpa papá, que se le va a hacer

- Ha pero miren que sorpresa, la familia sakuragi reunida, dime keitaro ya le dijiste a mi yerno que va a casarse con mi hijo

- Cállate, no tienes derecho de meterte en nuestra conversación – esto se lo grito keitaro a yue y este último estaba por golpear a keitaro cuando sintió que una mano paraba su ataque –

- Tocas a mi padre y te juro que yo mismo te mato basura – y sin poderse contener mas golpeó a yue en el estómago sacándole todo el aire – maldito, si lo que quieres oír es que si me caso con su hijo o no pues te diré que si, no por que quiera si no por que no tengo opción por que si la tuviera créame que no elegiría el matrimonio

- Vaya keitaro hasta tu hijo es mas sabio que tú – estaba a punto de volver a ser golpeado por hana cuando su madre se lo impidió

- Hana, hijo no te ensucies las manos con este idiota

- Yue vete de aquí – los cuatro personajes vieron como apareció la figura de lin con su hijo. – Yo hablaré con ellos, pero si no te marchas llamaré a la policía

- Ya me voy queridita, por cierto yerno ese es mi hijo, jajajajajajajaja – les dio la espalda y se marchó, no sin antes recibir un buen golpe por parte de keitaro e la quijada.

- Papá, no conocía esas tus dotes de pelea

- Cállate hijo, lin de que debemos hablar – ahora sí se había puesto serio el hombre

- Lo lamento mucho keitaro – se inclinó ante él – si lo hubiera sabido antes te hubiera avisado

- Lo sé, eres una buena mujer, e imagino que tu hijo también es así

- Eso espero, pero sin querer escuchamos todo y dadas las circunstancias creo que tenemos que hablar

- Me temo que sí

- Él es mi hijo, Kaede Rukawa

- No me digan que con él es con quien me tengo que casar?

- Si, así es futuro yerno

- Fastidio ahora tengo que casarme con un cara de zorro

- Doha'o

- TEME KITSUNE A QUIEN LLAMAS DOHA'O

- A ti torpe

- Yo estaba pensando lin en una boda sencilla, apenas nuestro núcleo familiar, un padre y un abogado

- A mi me parece bien – para ese momento keitaro estaba haciendo de arbitro puesto que hana y kae estaban en una pelea campal, aunque mas bien parecía estar echándole porras a su hijo, pegándose en cualquier parte hasta que sus madres los detuvieron y afirmaron que la boda sería inmediatamente la tarde del día después de la graduación

- Muy bien lin creo que quedaremos así…. – en eso se dejó escuchar un sollozo de detrás de unos arbustos, cuando iban acercándose haruko se levanto, miro a hana y salió corriendo lo mas rápido que podían sus piernas.

- HARUKO, espera por favor necesitamos hablar – hana fue corriendo tras ella –

- Esto va a ser difícil para nuestro hijo sue

- Lo sé amor, pero por lo menos ya te recuperaste

- Sue

- Lo sé, creo que lo mejor será llevárnoslo para Tokio y alejarlo de kanagawa durante un tiempo antes de la boda

- Estoy con tigo amor

- En verdad creen que hanamichi acepte la boda también por la iglesia?

- Ya no lo creo, mas bien pienso que esta boda debe hacerse nada mas que por lo civil

- Tu que piensas hijo

- Si eso es lo que quiere el torpe, que se le va a hacer

- Entonces será solo por lo civil

- Muy bien, cuando nos volvemos a comunicar keitaro

- Faltan dos semanas para la graduación, que te parece en semana y media

- Me parece bien – y así madre e hijo se despidieron y se fueron a hacer lo que tenían planeado para ese día

- No te preocupes, él estará bien.

- Sí, lo sé.

-------------------------------------------

- Haruko mira

- Lo escuché todo hana, debes hacerlo, yo estaré bien, te esperaré esperando

- Haruko, yo te amo

- Lo sé hana, yo también pero por el momento ahora debes ayudar a tu familia y amigos, yo estaré bien, pero en este preciso momento no quiero verte, cuídate, adiós – y así la vemos que sale en rápida carrera rumbo a su departamento

- Adiós – mientras él regresaba con sus padres y se enteraba de todo lo que habían planeado.

Poco después llegaba a su departamento a buscar algunas prendas para irse con sus padres hacia Tokio y no pudiendo más rompió a llorar; mientras ellos fueron a arreglar algunos pendientes sobre la nueva oficina que abrian en kanagawa y que hana administraría después de su graduación.

- Hana estas bien? – era, era yoei?

- Amigo, yo……………………………….

Continuará……………………..


	5. Acontecimientos

Slam Dunk No me pertenece, solo tome sus personajes prestados aunque me encantaría tener a Hanamichi y Kaede solos para mí. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviws para así saber que debo mejorar. Gracias.

_**Y AHORA COMO PODRE GANAR TU AMOR**_

_**By**_

_**TardyAsuka**_

VAcontecimientos

- Hana estas bien? – era, era yohei? -

- Amigo, yo, por el momento no quiero hablar de esto.

- Esta bien hana, a donde vas?

- A casa con mis padres, será por un tiempo, regresare antes de la graduación.

- Esta bien hana, hablaremos cuando te sientas mejor.

- Sí, nos vemos yohei

- Cuídate hana

- Sí, despídeme de noma, adiós amigo – le da un abrazo y se va –

--------------------------------------------------------

Habían pasado ya unos días desde aquel día en que hanamichi se entero de que debía casarse con kaede, se sentía desolado y sin vida ni ánimos de tratar de vivirla.

Se consolaba así mismo pensando en que después de un año sería totalmente libre, por lo que trataba de no prestarle mucha atención a lo de su futura boda.

Estaba sentado en su cama mientras miraba el paisaje gris a través de una ventana gris donde caminaba un gato gris, pronto se levanto de su cama y puso sus pies en una alfombra gris miro su cuerpo en un espejo todo le parecía gris.

Estaba tan concentrado en su panorama gris que no se dio cuenta de que una mirada entre tierna y triste le miraba. Volvió a sentarse en su cama no tenia muchos ánimos de salir y solo salía de su habitación cuando su madre le llamaba a comer.

Pronto la puerta se abrió y pudo observar como su madre entraba con una bandeja en la cual estaba una teterita junto a dos tasas y un plato con galletitas la cual colocó sobre una mesita cerca de la cama para luego sentarse al lado de su hijo.

Hana se estremeció tenia tantas ganas de llorar pero no, no se derrumbaría frente a su madre, sus ojos, ya se le estaban aguadeando los ojos, no quería que su madre le viese así pero tal parecía que lloraría sin control, trataba de resistirse y voluntariamente ir en contra de las necesidades de su cuerpo cuando sin saber de donde unos brazos le rodearon con fuerza.

Él no hizo otra cosa que aferrarse a ellos con fuerza y buscar refugio en ese pecho que tantas veces le acogió cuando era pequeño y le acurrucaban.

- Estoy aquí, no te preocupes solo estoy yo y estoy para ti, solo para ti, llora, llora cuanto quieras hijo mío – y no pudiendo contener mas el llanto se echo a llorar por largo rato, lo único que sentía eran las suaves manos de su madre acariciarle la cabellera y la espalda mientras el la bañaba en lágrimas, hasta que poco a poco se quedo dormido.

Al despertarse todavía sentía las caricias de su madre, al levantar el rostro esta le dedicó una sonrisa hermosa y llena de ternura la cual devolvió, realmente se sentía mucho mejor, se volvió a abrazar a su madre, en realidad no hay ninguna duda del efecto que una madre cariñosa y amorosa puede tener sobre un hijo que se siente perdido y desecho, la tranquilidad que le brindaba era enorme, era como si solo con ese simple abrazo le hubiese quitado el mundo de sus hombros, respiro tranquilo.

- Parece que el té se enfrió mamá – rió suavemente –

- Sí, eso parece, como te sientes ahora hana

- Mejor mamá, mucho mejor

- Y quieres contarle a tu mami que es lo que te pasa, ya sé que son muchas cosas hana pero una de esas creo que es la que te afecta mas.

- Se que debo casarme, es mi responsabilidad pero eso no es lo que mas me afecta después de todo no tiene que ocurrir nada entre nosotros y de eso estoy seguro.

- Si es verdad, pero eso no es lo que te molesta cierto? –pregunto mientras seguía acariciándole los cabellos ya que hana se había recostado en sus muslos y ella en el respaldar de la cama -

- No, no sé como comportarme, no tengo idea mamá, es decir si él tuviese novia a mí me vendría muy bien y si no pues la verdad tampoco con que le gusten las mujeres me basta.

- Ya veo hana……………pero………

- Pero el kitzune no ha sido de esos chicos que dejan conocer las novias, es mas jamás le he visto con una chica y si le gustan los hombres es decir si es bisexual y anda con una chica pues no me importa.

- Pero sientes que corres riesgo

- Si, y aun en caso de que fuera gay, no me importaría si tuviese pareja.

- El punto es si no la tiene y ya que siendo gay podría enamorarse de ti y acosarte aprovechándose de que están casados.

- Sí así es.

- Pero ese no es el problema cierto? – hana le quedó viendo con signos de interrogación sobre la cabeza, "que acaso nada de lo que había dicho era una verdadera preocupación" pensaba hana, viendo que su hijo no entendía le sonrió y continuo hablando – te preocupa acaso enamorarte de él?

- Mamá pero que dices yo amo a haruko

- Jajajaja eso lo sé, pero todo en la vida puede suceder, solo te diré una cosa y creo que en ella tu padre también esta de acuerdo, eres nuestro hijo hana y si te llegases a enamorar de kaede – hana la empieza a ver como quien dice y esta de donde salió, donde esta mi mamita – sí no me mires así – hizo ademán de hablar – shhh calladito déjame terminar, si te llegases a enamorar de un hombre no nos importaría eres nuestro hijo y por sobre todas las cosas queremos verte feliz hana nosotros solo queremos que seas feliz.

- Pero eso no significa que me enamoraré de kaede – la madre de hana comienza a reír suavemente al ver a su hijo – mamá deja de reírte.

- No sé si no te fijaste hana pero kaede es un chico muy hermoso y guapo

- MAMÁ, PERO QUE COSAS DICES.

- Ya tranquilo, nadie ha dicho que tengas que enamorarte de él. Ahora con la forma de comportarte creo que eso lo deben arreglar ustedes, puedes proponer que duerman en habitaciones separadas.

- Sí esa es una buena idea

- Además se que kaede es arquitecto también y que es muy bueno, puede trabajar con tigo en la oficina

- Tal vez, así se distraería bastante y no tendría que ponerle tanta mente.

- Verdad. Has pensado que tal vez él podría ser un buen cocinero y saber como manejar y mantener arreglada una casa? Así se ahorrarían de una empleada.

- Mmmmmm, no, pero tal vez tengas razón.

- Y tal vez podrías hacerte su amigo para alivianar más la tensión.

- Sí podría ser, gracias mamá me has ayudado mucho, eres la mejor, te quiero mamá.

- Yo también te quiero hana eso nadie podrá cambiarlo jamás. Ahora que estas tan de buen humor y que por lo visto nuestro té se termino de enfriar que tal si acompañas a esta hermosa y codiciada dama al supermercado?

- Jeje, si esta bien, que vas a hacer de cena?

- No lo sé ya veremos que encontramos en el súper

- Bien solo me cambio mamá.

- Te espero abajo – le dio un beso en la mejilla y le vio a los ojos – recuerda siempre hijo que eres sobre todas las cosas MI HIJO y te amo tanto como a tu hermana Ayako y si algún día necesitas hablar o alejarte de todo solo conduce hasta aquí yo te esperare con los brazos abiertos – hana la abrazo de la cintura y le besó la cabeza –

- Gracias mamá, eres la mejor. Bueno ya salgo

- Si te espero y si te apuras te compraré un pastel de chocolate

- De chocolate en cinco segundos estoy abajo.

- Jejeje

- Te veo

Así después de esa plática hanamichi aunque no se sentía extremadamente relajado por lo menos se sentía mejor, y lo mas importante de todo se dio cuenta de que volvía a vivir y que ya todo no era de un simple color gris.

--------------------------------------------------

El tiempo cosa misteriosa es, a veces sentimos que pasa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cual chita persiguiendo a su presa, y a veces sentimos que va mas lento que una tortuga en especial cuando queremos que pase con gran velocidad.

Pronto y sin darse cuenta las dos semanas pasaron volando, su madre le había acompañado para comprarse el traje que usaría en la boda civil, uno que él no se sintió inspirado para elegir y su madre terminó eligiéndolo.

Habían regresado ya a kanagawa justo el mismo día de la graduación y esa noche la pasarían en un hotel, cuando ya estaban listos fueron a la universidad puesto que allí se realizaría el acto y de allí irían a un hotel a tomar una merienda de la cual la madre de hana estaba segura se saltarían.

La graduación fue preciosa, como todas, todos lo graduandos marcharon por el pasillo, como siempre alguien con anterioridad fue escogido para darle palabras de ánimo a los recién graduados y luego un compañero dando las palabras de despedida y los mejores deseos para todos, pero lastimosamente él no estaba allí.

Solo reacciono cuando escuchó su nombre, por lo cual se levantó y recogió su diploma, estar allí significaba que al día siguiente por la tarde ya estaría casado, que el tiempo no se compadeció de él y siguió su curso en vez de detenerse.

A la vez podía sentir a la perfección como su futuro esposo le dedicaba ciertas miradas que incomodaban, haciendo mas grande su sospecha de que era gay y que realmente kaede podría enamorarse de él y eso le producía una sensación extraña no era miedo, esta seguro de que podría manejar la situación pero esa no era excusa suficiente como para sentirse cómodo.

Poco después de la graduación y de que hana se despidiera de algunos amigos ya que no iban a ir al hotel se dispusieron los cinco a marchar hasta un restaurante en donde tomarían el almuerzo por lo que pasarían esa tarde juntos, situación que trataría de aprovechar para hablar con kaede sobre la vida que llevarían juntos después de la boda.

------------------------------------------------

Después de degustar un delicioso almuerzo, más que todo los padres empezaron a hacer cometarios sobre lo hermosa que había sido la ceremonia de graduación

- Lin perdona la pregunta pero yo quería saber si sabes alguna cosa de yue

- No te preocupes por eso sue, bien puedes preguntar, él no aparecerá el día de hoy, sé que solo ira al juzgado mañana y después de la boda se irá, a donde no me interesa y me tiene sin cuidado.

- Ya veo eso me alivia bastante, por cierto dijiste que tenías una sorpresa para los muchachos, cual es, será que la podremos ver hoy?

- Que les parece si nos vamos de aquí, debemos trasladarnos para que vean la sorpresa, kaede no tiene idea de que se trata, solo sabe que va a ser un pequeño obsequio de mi parte

- Muy bien, vamos entonces.

Al marcharse se dirigieron por las carreteras de kanagawa, observando cada cosa, los chicos no se hablaron durante el trayecto, ni siquiera se miraban, bueno kae de ves en cuando observaba a hana, lucia tan hermoso, esto iba a ser algo difícil.

Al llegar pudieron admirar que el lugar donde se habían detenido, no solo era un hermoso lugar lleno de árboles y flores de todos los tipos y colores, con lindas y hermosas casas, aceras y carreteras limpias con un ambiente muy bueno si no que también quedaba cerca de la pequeña extensión de la empresa del Señor Sakuragi.

- Y bien? – dijo keitaro – cual es la sorpresa

- Voy a eso, chicos este es mi regalo para ustedes, les he comprado esta casa como regalo de bodas, es pequeña y sencilla pero hermosa.

- Por fuera se mira hermosa lin, imagino que por dentro es muy pintoresca

- Sí, así es sue.

- Bien que esperamos entremos de una ves para conocerla – y así ellos tres entraron a conocerla sin percatarse en un principio que no eran seguidos por los muchachos. –

--------------------------------------------

- A donde vas hana? – le preguntaba kae mientras trataba de mantener su paso, hasta que llegaron a un parque cercano

- Mmmmm, oye kitzune dime, tú que ganas con este matrimonio

- Realmente nada

- Nada, y aun así estas dispuesto a casarte con migo, oye cualquiera diría que estas loco

- Puede ser, pero en realidad el amor hace locas a las personas

- A que te refieres

- A nada, eso creo – le regala una sonrisa tierna

- Escucha muy bien rukawa, tengo pareja y amo a esta chica, tú tienes pareja verdad?

- No

- Bien pero supongo que alguna ves te has enamorado, cierto?

- Sí solo una ves

- Hay que bueno, y yo que pensaba que eras gay, no es que sea homofóbico tengo un par de amigos que son gay, pero el que no seas ni gay ni bisexual al igual que yo me da cierta tranquilidad

- Yo no he dicho eso

- A que te refieres

- Tú solo me preguntaste si me había enamorado, pero no me preguntaste si fue de una chica, por que yo estoy enamorado de un chico.

- Eso es lo que yo había pensado así que supongo que tu chica no tiene por que…………………… que……, que has dicho?

- Que me gusta un chico, yo soy gay – hana se puso un poco nervioso pero se tranquilizó "o vamos que sea gay no significa que se enamore de ti" pensaba hana –

- Jeje, está muy bien que seas gay, tú con el chico que te gusta y yo con la chica que me gusta y los cuatro muy felices, pero hablando de otro asunto dime una cosa, te gustaría que seamos amigos?

- Me parece bien – "algo es algo para empezar no?"

- Y como se llama el chico que te gusta, a lo mejor y yo pueda ayudarte a conquistarle.

- No creo que puedas ayudarme a conquistarle, es algo difícil

- Aaa, pero si le amas vas a luchar por él, cierto? – "Jujuy no importa que sea gay con que le guste un chico…… jeje esto me salva el pellejo" pensaba hana –

- Claro que sí lucharé por ti con todas mis fuerzas por que te amo.

- Sí, has de amarle mucho como……..…momento…..…….. que fue lo que dijiste?

- Que te amo con todas mis fuerzas y que estoy seguro que voy a lograr tu amor

- Nononononononononono, haber déjame explicarte tú estas enamorado de un chico y ese chico no soy yo – "por favor que no sea yo"

- Sí, estoy enamorado de un chico y ese chico eres tú

- NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – se escuchó n gran grito por todo el parque asustando no solo a los niños si no también a las avecillas.

- Ya te lo dije hana…..

- ESPERA, escúchame bien, esto no me va afectar, esta plática no es para esto, no me interesa si me amas o no, a mi tu no me interesas me oyes, ME OYES? NO SOY GAY, NO ME GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES.

- Te escuche, pero eso no quiere decir que no luche por tu amor además para todo hay una primera vez – hana quería gritarle, pero se contuvo, esa charla no era para eso –

- Ok, mira no me importa lo que hagas pero ya que por ende tenemos que vivir en la misma casa quiero que sepas que yo elegiré mi cuarto, por que cada quien tendrá su habitación, pero eso si ninguno se quedará con la principal – "voy a acceder en algunas cosas si quiero empezar a ganármelo" pensaba kae –

- Muy bien – bueno por algo tenían que comenzar no, y él haría todo que estuviese a su alcance para conquistarle, costare lo que le costare.

- Ahora necesito saber si vas a querer trabajar con migo en la oficina para asignarte de una sola ves

- Pues no lo sé, me gustaría ver como es la casa y si hay que hacerle alguna reparación o remodelarla, me gustaría arreglarla ya después veremos.

- Muy bien me parece bien, por cierto tal ves seria bueno conseguir a una empleada para que se haga cargo de las comidas, de la limpiada de la casa y lavada de la ropa te parece?

- No, mientras yo este en casa puedo ocuparme yo solo de hacer todo eso así que no te preocupes por ello, hasta que no vaya a la oficina cero empleada

- Ok, muy bien – "rayos si quiero que esto pase rápido y sin contratiempos ni grandes peleas también tengo que ceder? ¡¡Maldición!" – y una cosa mas nada de acercamientos raros, te quedó claro?

- ¿Acercamientos raros? – imaginen a kaede con carita de niño malo – ¿Cómo este? – se acerca a hana como todo un felino acercando su rostro al de hana, este se mantiene en su lugar enfrentándolo sin temor dándole a entender que el que manda es él, kaede sonríe suavemente y le da un suave beso en la mejilla y le dice cerca del oído – _"me vuelves loco, no sabes cuanto"_ – se separó de él y fingió no ver un pequeñísimo sonrojo de hana. –

- Será mejor que regresemos, y nada de acercamientos de ese tipo, te quedó claro kitzune?

- Kaede cariño, ese es mi nombre sabes, además voy a ser tu esposo así que mas confianza y descuida no me acercaré tanto a ti – "solo lo haré en ciertas ocasiones para recordarte que me gustas" – nos vamos? – se agarra del brazo de hana haciendo a este dar un respingo para luego soltarse de él – Debemos ver la casa

- Si, apresúrate y no me digas cariño ni te agarres de mí – que el no le quisiera no significaba que se tenían que tratarse como perros y gatos.

Así regresaron a la casa donde sus padres les esperaban, y en donde cada quien eligió su habitación, también eligieron el de visitas no ocupando para nada el cuarto principal, este era el que quedaba mas largo ya que se encontraba al final del pasillo, era como si hubiese sido elegido para que nadie interrumpiera o se diera cuenta de los amoríos de los anfitriones. Kaede decidió quedarse en la casa puesto que quería hacerle unas mejorías cosa en la que hana estuvo de acuerdo. También quería cambiar los muebles hana le apoyo también logrando que le prometiese que le acompañaría a comprarlos.

---------------------------------------------

Pronto llegó la tarde del día martes diez de octubre en el que iban a contraer matrimonio, hana iba tranquilo puesto que ya había hablado con el kitzune de cómo seria mas o menos su convivencia, kaede iba ilusionado y dispuesto a dar todo para ganar el amor de hanamichi.

Pronto el abogado comenzó a decir todo lo que se debe hacer en un matrimonio, sobre el comportamiento de ambos esposos y etc. Para luego proceder a hacer los votos, luego de esto la ceremonia se dio por concluida, yue parecía el mas feliz de todos al fin había logrado su objetivo casar y deshacerse al mismo tiempo de su hijo, ahora se iría a disfrutar de la buena vida lejos de kanagawa.

Al terminar la ceremonia, no fueron a celebrar absolutamente nada, no había que celebrar y hana no deseaba nada de eso, el único que se fue a celebrar fue yue. Los padres de hana y la mama de kaede fueron a dejarlos hasta su casa, quería descansar estaba cansado, aunque a kaede le hubiera gustado mas ir de viaje hana no quería por lo que no habría luna de miel ni nada por el estilo, solo deseaba encerrarse en su cuarto ya al día siguiente vería como se comportaría con kaede en su nueva vida de esposos.

Continuará……………….


	6. Primeros días

Slam Dunk No me pertenece, solo tome sus personajes prestados aunque me encantaría tener a Hanamichi y Kaede solos para mí. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviws para así saber que debo mejorar. Gracias.

_**Y AHORA COMO PODRE GANAR TU AMOR**_

_**By**_

_**TardyAsuka**_

VIPrimeros días.

La casa poseía cuatro habitaciones y dos baños en el segundo nivel el cuarto principal era el que estaba mas alejado de los demás por un pasillo, en la planta inferior, estaban la cocina cerca de la entrada, la sala al lado, el comedor cerca de esta, un baño, un cuarto de estudio u oficina, lavandería y un cuarto para muchacha.

Era bastante temprano, y ya estaba listo, suponía que el zorrito todavía estaba durmiendo, eso sería bueno ya que deseaba evitar verle lo menos posible, bajó con cautela por las escaleras, atravesó el comedor y la sala y cuando estaba a punto de salir…

Te vas a ir sin desayunar? – preguntaba un zorrito desde la cocina – que no me quieras no significa que debas pasar hambre.

Heeee, jeje, que crees, pues iba a salir para caminar un rato, tu que haces despierto a estas horas.

A caminar? Con maletín y traje? – hana no sabía que responder así que prefirió voltear la cara por lo que no vio una sonrisa de kaede – bueno, pues me levanté temprano para hacerle un buen desayuno a mi esposo, sabes?

No debes hacerlo, no es tu obligación

Quedamos en que no habrían acercamientos – le dice acercándose mucho a hana hasta pegar sus cuerpos y darle un beso en la mejilla para luego separarse de él – como estos pero nunca dijiste que no podía atender a tu barriga, o tu ropa etc.………

NO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE TANTO A MI OISTE! O NO RESPONDO.

No, no quiero…... mmm ¿Por qué no te has puesto la corbata?

Ehh – sonrojo masivo "cuando se sonroja así realmente se ve hermoso" pensaba kae – pues nunca aprendí a ponérmela es una verdadera molestia.

Déjame a mí yo sé ponerlas – se acercó grácilmente otra vez hasta hana para colocarle de forma correcta la corbata, una ves puesta hana aceptó para sí que había quedado bien, pero no lo dijo en voz alta – bueno, es verdad hoy tienes que estar mas temprano de lo normal por que debes ver como es que debes desenvolverte en la oficina y conocer a los empleados, así que como no me dejaste hacer algo complicado ahora haré algo sumamente sencillo.

No te molestes en verdad

Nada de eso, es la obligación entre esposos cuidarse mutuamente – le dijo esto guiñándole un ojo –

Vaaale y que vas a preparar

Ya que debes marcharte taaan temprano, te daré un jugo de naranja que comerás con pan, jalea y fruta

Aaaaa

Es una verdadera lástima pues pensaba aparte de hacer lo que ya te había mencionado un café y unas deliciosa arepas con banano y manzana

QQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Bueno pero no te preocupes que ya traigo tu desayuno

No, no, no espera, puedo esperar un ratito mas, es que las arepas son mi desayuno favorito.

Así? – haciéndose el que no lo sabía – muy bien entonces espérame unos 15 minutos ya regreso con tu desayuno, y vas a venir a almorzar?

aaaaaaaahhhhhhh pues no sé, por que aunque tengo una idea de cómo esta la situación en la oficina me gustaría relacionarme con los empleados y realizar algunas cosas mas – a todo se preguntarán que hora era, pues bien eran las 6:55 a.m. –

Aaaaa, entonces me llamas para prepararte algo

Esta bien.

Pronto kae hizo aparición con todo el desayuno para hana, y este no tardó en devorarlo todo, kaede también comía a su lado, disfrutando de su compañía y de sus extraños sonidos al comer.

En serio kitzune tengo que admitir que te quedaron muy ricas tan ricas como las de mi madre

Debo tomar eso como un cumplido?

Tómalo como quieras cocinas bien y punto; debo irme – miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que el tiempo había pasado volando ahora ya eran las 7:40 a.m. tenía el tiempo justo para llegar a tiempo a la oficina – gracias por el desayuno y que te diviertas con la casa – y se marchó.

Esto va a ser divertido, aaawwww que sueño, me voy a dormir.

Así la mañana pasó lentamente, kaede ya había elegido los colores en que deseaba la casa y otras cosas que le haría como cambiar parte del amueblado etc. Pero los de la pintura y los que iban a llegar para pintar llegaban hasta dentro de dos días así que tenía tiempo para dormir, ya que después de que la pintasen debía esperar mínimo unos cuatro días para asegurarse de que la pintura secase bien, y luego ir de compras donde le propondría a hana que le acompañase con la excusa que como ambos vivían juntos, la casa debía tener cosas que a ambos les gustasen logrando la promesa de que le acompañaría a comprarlos.

--------------------------------------------------

Keitaro, amor que tienes? – se podía ver en el rostro de keitaro una verdadera cara de preocupación –

Estoy preocupado sue, como le estará yendo a nuestro bebe

En la oficina? Pues imagino que bien, por que le explicaste todo lo concerniente a ella.

Si, pero yo me refiero con rukawa, tú sabes a él no le gustan los hombres y nos venimos a enterar que a rukawa si le gustan, es decir es muy probable que se enamore de hana.

A es eso, pues no sabría que decirte keitaro eso es algo que en realidad no esta en nuestras manos y que si sucede algo será cosa de tiempo y el tiempo mismo lo dirá, a demás creo firmemente en que si algo llegase a pasar él mismo nos lo dirá después, así que no te preocupes por puro gusto quieres?

Pero…….

Nada de peros, ahora me vas a salir con que eres homofóbico keitaro?

No y no quería decir eso

Keitaro dime una cosa te decepcionarías y repudiarías a TU hijo si cambian sus inclinaciones sexuales? Por que déjame decirte que yo no

Mi hijo es mi hijo, y para responder tu pregunta la respuesta es no, es mi hijo y le amo, lo único que deseo es que sea feliz ya sea al lado de una mujer o de un hombre pero que sea realmente feliz con esa persona que elija.

Es lo que yo pienso y si no lo notaste ellos dos hacen una linda pareja, no te parece?

Sue ya los estas emparejando y ellos todavía no han decidido que hacer con su vida de casados a la fuerza.

Admite que se ven bien

Eso si no te lo niego

Bien pero ahora dejemos de hablar de ellos prometiste llevarme de compras, vámonos

Aaaaa, esta bien sue, solo espero que no te de por dejarme sin dinero esta vez

Claro ahora soy yo la que te deja sin dinero, no te preocupes keitaro no pienso comprar mucho.

Muy bien vámonos, oye y que vamos a comprar

Dos automóviles

Pero no crees que ya tenemos los necesarios?

Sí pero hanamichi no tiene auto y el otro será para kaede.

Muy bien vamos por los autos, cuando se los harás llegar – "lo que decía adiós a mi sueldo del mes" –

Esta noche – y se fueron a comprar los autos y algunas otras cositas más para estos y así después irse al centro comercial. –

--------------------------------------------

Lo siento mucho señora Shinomori, pero cada ves que le enviamos los papeles al señor Yue Rukawa para que los firme el ya no se encuentra en esa residencia y se nos devuelven los documentos.

Entiendo y no hay nada que pueda hacerse? No es que necesite ya el divorcio pero no quiero estar unida a él en ningún sentido salvo lo que respecta a mi hijo

A menos que usted conozca en donde se encuentra ahora para ir personalmente a buscarle creo que esa sería la única solución, ya que también se le ha citado y no ha venido.

Ya veo, por el momento no sé donde a de encontrarse, así que siga haciendo todo lo que crea conveniente señor Kitamoro.

George, si usted lo prefiere puede llamarme así.

Perdone pero llamarle por su nombre me parece poco ético, bueno, he de marcharme, compermiso y muchas gracias por todo lo que ha hecho.

Para servirle señora y pase usted.

-------------------------------------------------

Ahora a disfrutar de la buena vida, no mas preocupaciones por la empresa y dejar que keitaro se haga cargo de todo, a ver a donde iré esta ves, a Okinawa no regresó nunca, a ver, mmmmm lo tengo me iré a Kyoto, muy bien ahora que ya he decidido a donde iré es hora de ir a comprar los boletos y a empacar. Nenas allá va papi para disfrutar en grande.

------------------------------------------------

Hermano por favor, ayúdame, necesito de tu ayuda, nunca la he pedido pero ahora la necesito más que nunca, hermano?

No haruko, me has decepcionado como has podido hacer eso

Pero hermano entiéndeme…….

No haruko ya esta decidido he de cortar cualquier comunicación con tigo ya nada puede ser lo mismo, no te volveré a llamar nunca más en mi vida, ahora para mí ya no existes, no tengo mas hermana.

No, hermano, hermano por favor

Pipipipipipipipipipipipippipipi

Hermano – en el pequeño apartamento de haruko se podían oír perfectamente los sollozos de la joven, sin padres y ahora sin hermano, como le haría para sobrevivir ella y…. los llantos se hacían mas fuertes cada que avanzaba el tiempo, ella saldría sola adelante ya hablaría con el gerente del Dany's tal ves él podría cambiarle su asignación en el lugar. –

---------------------------------------

Ya era muy tarde cuando llegó a casa, no había podido ir a almorzar por eso le llamó por que era una falta de educación el ponerle a cocinar si no iba a llegar a almorzar.

Al llegar al comedor le vio dispuesto para la cena, con algunas frutas picadas, pan dulce que parecía horneado en casa, café, un gallopinto, queso en rodajas y plátanos fritos, una cena sencilla y suave para la noche, le busco pero no le halló así que mejor le llamó y él le contestó desde la cochera, así que fue a ver que hacía allí. Era extrañó por que él no tenia auto.

Por qué estas aquí, pensaba que estabas a…den…tro… - en sus pupilas se podía ver la sorpresa impregnada al ver dos autos totalmente nuevos cavalier uno plateado y el otro dorado –

Fui a comprar la pintura para la casa y cuando regresé me encontré con esto y este paquete, no he querido abrirlo hasta que llegaras, por lo que primero preparé la cena.

A ver – tomó el paquete y le abrió encontrando una tarjeta y comenzando a reír escandalosamente – jajajajajajajajajaja

Que, que es?

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Ya deja de reír y dime

Es un regalo de cómo decirlo, ¿de bodas? De mis papas uno es para ti y el otro para mi – dijo mientras observaba los autos – hagámoslo justo las llaves estén empacadas así que elije tu primero y la llave que saques será del auto con el que te vas a quedar.

Ok – dijo esto tomando un pequeño paquete y hana el otro descubriendo que hana se quedaría con el cavalier dorado y kaede con el plateado. –

Bien vamos a cenar, me muero de hambre

Sí – "pareciera que esta tratando de vivir con migo como si nunca nos hubiésemos casado solo como simples compañeros de casa, mmmmm pero yo he de cambiar esa opinión" pensaba kaede

Y así después de la cena se fueron a dormir cada quien en su habitación, cada quien en su respectiva cama, uno con el pensamiento de seguir así y otro con el de un futuro no muy lejano en el que podrían compartir la misma cama y habitación.

--------------------------------------------

Los días pasaban con algo de velocidad, en la oficina todo marchaba perfectamente, no podía decir lo mismo con respecto a la casa kaede la había hecho un lío con eso de la pintura y que luego de revisar los muebles PARA saber cuales les gustaban se vio con que no le gustaba ninguno de los muebles ni siquiera las camas por lo que daría todo como un donativo a un orfanato y quería comprar prácticamente todo nuevo hasta el mueble de la cocina, pero aun así esto no le molestaba tanto.

Y esa manía de la que se había apoderado ya que no pasaba un día en que no le hiciese enojar con sus acercamientos, realmente a veces deseaba agarrarse con él a los golpes pero en su cabeza permanecía el pensamiento en que él quería pasar ese año sin tener que pelear con su obligado esposo, teniendo que acostumbrarse a recibir todos los días un beso en la mejilla y un arreglo de corbata que eso realmente no le gustaba por los acercamientos, ya varias veces le había gritado aunque trataba de controlarse al máximo.

No se quejaba de la comida realmente el zorrito cocinaba exquisito, matadoramente para su estómago, "si fuera mujer tal vez y ya me hubiera enamorado, pero que idioteces dices hanamichi, deja de pensar en locuras" se regañaba hana.

Pero lo prometiste?

Kitzune esto es importante

Siempre el trabajo es más importante………………

Pero es que lo es

No hay día en el que no te quejes por la falta de muebles y que dices que traerás a algunos ejecutivos de la empresa a comer pero no lo haces por que faltan muebles

Y faltan por que tu los regalaste

Estuviste de acuerdo con todo, siempre te pregunto y tu aceptaste

Entonces ve a comprarlos

No quiero, prometiste ir con migo por que quedamos en que ambos los elegiríamos para sentirnos mas a gusto

Pero es que no entiendes, no tengo tiempo

Acaso esa reunión no es sobre la construcción de supermercados Palí (estos supermercados se encuentran en Costar Rica y Nicaragua solo tomé el nombre prestado.)

Sí así es

Pero dijiste que Kaname Jinai se haría cargo

Sí así es pero debo estar presente

Por favor es un hombre maduro, ha trabajado mas en esto que tú estoy seguro que puede manejarlo hana, solo tienes que llamar por teléfono y decir que no irás.

Kaede fin de la discusión, no iré de compras – cuando se llamaban por sus nombres era algo serio y definitivo –

Hanamichi Sakuragi, lo prometiste en donde esta tu palabra, que acaso tu palabra no vale?

Kitzune

Que te cuesta solo debes tomar el teléfono y hacer una llamada y decir que vas a estar con migo

Ah, mmmm, si voy con tigo de compras me dejarás trabajar y arreglarás la casa

Sí – afirmó con una suave sonrisa "primer batalla ganada"; hana tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de la oficina –

Hola kanao……. Sí……..dile al Señor Jinai que no voy a poder asistir a la reunión que confío plenamente en sus habilidades………voy a salir con kaede………….gracias kanao….que tenga feliz día señor Sakuragi y aproveche de pasar mas tiempo con su esposo…..kanao regresa a tu trabajo….sí señor, espero y la pase bien…..adiós

Bien si ya estás listo salimos ahora al centro comercial

Gracias hana y recuerda que también debes elegir una nueva cama para ti, estaba pensando en que deberíamos comprar una cama tamaño king para la habitación principal.

Quedamos en que nadie la usaría kaede

Sí lo sé pero si los huéspedes son tus padres ellos bien podrían ocuparla no te parece?

Mmmm, sí en eso sí tienes razón, pero no creas que se me a quitado la rabieta así que nada de sonrisitas y ojos de yo no he hecho nada – "no te preocupes te preparo un pastelito de chocolate y ya se te pasa todo" pensaba kaede – vámonos antes de que me arrepienta y agarre para la oficina.

Sí, ya estoy listo vámonos.

Salieron todo ese día logrando comprar todo cuanto necesitaban para la casa, muebles, gabinetes para la cocina, algunos trastos de cocina, cuando consiguieron la mayoría de las cosas ya era mediodía por lo que decidieron ir a comer a un restaurante italiano. Luego de la comida volvieron a las compras ya que les faltaban la mesa del comedor, algunas pequeñas mesitas y las camas.

Fueron llegando a casa a eso de las cinco de la tarde, hana aunque no lo admitiera se dio cuenta de que su presencia era ineludible para esa compra en masa, llegaron cansados por lo que pidieron una pizza y gaseosa para acompañarla, al día siguiente les irían a dejar todos los muebles, para los cuales kaede ya sabía donde colocarlos.

Muy bien zorrito, estoy muerto así que me voy a dormir, descansa.

Sí hana, que duermas bien y hasta mañana – observa como hana se pierde por las escaleras y entra a su habitación – "yo te esperé siempre, solo espero que algún día llegues a amarme tanto como yo te amo a ti".

Continuará………...


	7. Confusiones

Slam Dunk No me pertenece, solo tome sus personajes prestados aunque me encantaría tener a Hanamichi y Kaede solos para mí. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviws para así saber que debo mejorar. Gracias.

_**Y AHORA COMO PODRE GANAR TU AMOR**_

_**By**_

_**TardyAsuka**_

VIIConfusiones

Ese día estaba siendo el peor día de toda su vida, pero que era lo que estaba diciendo, ese no era su peor día esa era su peor semana, no podía seguir así estaba mal y sus padres muy lejos, era diez de diciembre ya tenia dos meses de matrimonio y no entendía que demonios había pasado se habría, acostumbrado tanto a kaede, sería eso?

Lo que sí sabía es que no se estaba concentrando para nada en el trabajo ya varias veces se había equivocado mandando hacer a su secretaria documentos que no tenía por que haberle mandado hacer estaba preocupado, nunca nada lo había afectado de esta forma, todas sus ordenes de alguna u otra manera estaban erradas.

Señor Sakuragi disculpe el Señor Kaname Jinai desea hablar con usted, le hago pasar?

Sí Kanao hazle pasar – la puerta de su oficina se abrió y pudo contemplar al hombre de unos 48 años de edad de estatura media, con algunas canas y una figura empezando a redondear –

Señor Jinai por favor tome asiento – dicho esto con un asentimiento de cabeza el Señor Jinai tomo asiento frente el escritorio de Sakuragi –

Dime una cosa Sakuragi, estas bien? Realmente sientes que puedes seguir en esta situación?

No te entiendo

Estoy preocupado, has estado muy distraído y nos soy él único que se ha dado cuenta

Ya veo

Quieres decirme que sucede, algún problema con la empresa o con algún trabajo? O problemas personales? O con tu esposo?

No deseo hablar de eso Jinai, perdone.

Aceptarías el conejo de un amigo y colega?

Dime

Si son problemas personales, ya sea con tu esposo o con tigo mismo te aconsejo que te vallas de aquí en este instante y refresques tu cabeza y con sangre fría y logres solucionar tu problema.

No quisiera irme, pero pienso que tienes razón esto que siento aquí adentro me esta ocasionando muchos problemas, no te molestas si te dejo a cargo de todo?

No te preocupes hijo ve a resolver eso y después regresa con todas las cargas repuestas para trabajar. – hanamichi tomó su saco –

Gracias, prometo resolverlo lo mas pronto posible, no me esperes

Descuida y cuídate – fue lo último que dijo cuando hanamichi salió –

Kanao el señor Jinai queda a cargo de todo, entendido?

Sí señor Sakuragi – dijo esto mirando como su jefe se marchaba del lugar

Kanao

Si señor Jinai

Por el momento necesito que hagas las cartas correspondientes de acuerdo a esta lista, ahorita voy a ir a supervisar algunas cosas pendientes en mi oficina

Sí, disculpe señor cuando regresa el señor sakuragi?

Imagino que en uno o dos días probablemente no te preocupes nosotros nos encargaremos

Sí señor

---------------------------------------------

Manejó como poseído para su casa pero no se sentía con seguridad sobre que le diría a kaede por lo que mejor decidió ir a ver a su amigo Yohei yendo al departamento que una vez compartiesen, ese día sabia que su amigo estaría en casa.

Din Dong Din Dong

Yohei que estaba en la cocina preparando algunas cosas para el almuerzo se acercó rápidamente a la puerta para abrirla – Hana que sorpresa pasa amigo.

Tienes tiempo necesito hablar con tigo – Yohei pudo ver perfectamente la cara de preocupación que tenia Hana en ese instante y supo que se trataba de algo serio.

Vamos a la sala y cuéntame que es lo que sucede – llegando a la sala tomaron asiento se miraron – que sucede

Hace una semana kaede no me habla

No te habla? Pero por que, qué pasó?

Verás yo ya te había dicho que me enojaba que él se me acercara tanto y llegó el día en que el vaso se derramó, pero creo que me pasé.

Continua

Verás hace una semana exactamente estábamos discutiendo por que otra vez se me acercó a dame un beso en al mejilla y entonces………….

**Flash back**

Pero es que acaso nunca vas a entender? – esto lo decía gritando.

De que hablas hanamichi

Como que de que hablo, no me entiendes?

No

No te me acerques, no me toques, no me beses, no me despiertes, no me arregles la ropa, no me hagas la corbata, no me prepares comida, ya me cansé traté de tolerarte de comprenderte pero es muy difícil sabes? Es como si siempre tratases de ponerme contra la espada y la pared, ME ASFIXIAS. – esto también lo dijo gritando

Pero hana yo hago todo eso para ayudarte además de ser mis deberes como esposo

Pero es que acaso no entiendes, nunca quise casarme con tigo, no te me acerques, no me interesa nada de lo que hagas, me voy – y así hanamichi iba camino a la salida cuando

No espera hana pero que es……………. – se quedó mudo cuando vio que una de las manos de hana iba a dar directo en su rostro cerro los ojo con fuerza pero no llego a sentir el golpe cundo abrió los ojos pudo ver como salía de la casa, mientras él se quedaba de pie, estático, como si lo hubiesen clavado al piso mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, jamás le había hablado o gritado de esa forma ni intentado golpearle – por que hana, si eso es lo que quieres hana ya no haré nada, ni dirigirte la palabra.

**Fin del flash back**

y eso fue lo que pasó ese día Yohei, desde entonces no hace nada de nada, no me habla, no se me acerca, nada

y como te sientes con eso

pues como quieres que me sienta con eso pues mal, me había acostumbrado mucho a sus atenciones y que de golpe ya no está para mí y.….

y no as pensado que es tu culpa por haberle gritado todo lo que le dijiste y aparte intentado golpear?

Eso lo sé y lo tengo tan presente que ya ni en el trabajo puedo concentrarme. Y realmente no sé que hacer.

Hana y no has pensado que probablemente te gusta kaede

Gustarme? Por favor, solo digo que me había acostumbrado a su presencia y me hace falta, punto.

Si te escuchas bien, cualquiera diría que estas enamorado ya que deberías escuchar lo que dices "me hace falta, me hacen falta sus atenciones, su presencia, su voz" tú estas enamorado hana de eso no hay duda.

Noma y tu desde cuando estas aquí y escuchas

Acabo de llegar, así que solo sé la última parte, pero por como hablas a ti te gusta.

Que no caray – "yo no me he enamorado del zorro, solo le extraño eso es todo" pensaba hana.

Tranquilízate hana yo creo que lo mas acertado es que te regresas a la casa y hables con él como la gente, no te alteres hablen tranquilamente y pídele disculpas por haberle gritado de esa forma y por caso golpearle, dile que le extrañas pero que por favor no te asfixie.

Intentaste golpearle?

Noma después hablamos, trata de resolverlo hana

No te incumbe. Me voy, se cuidan si, pórtense bien

Bien? Y no gracias, por cierto toma esto – le da un frasquito a hana

Y esto para que?

Noma por que le diste eso

Simple y sencillamente por que no sabemos además cualquier cosa puede ocurrir en la reconciliación y quien sabe probablemente y hasta consuman el matrimonio

NOMA como dices eso.

Lo digo por que antes preguntabas muy seguido por haruko pero ya desde hace unas semanas solo hablas de kaede, y no es que miremos muy seguido a haruko pero es la verdad

De cualquier forma no importa por que uno no va a pasar nada y dos yo no se como usar un lubricante

Tanto tiempo viviendo juntos y no te dijimos?

Mmmm no

Noma………

Calmate amor solo le voy a explicar – se acerca a hana y toma tres dedos de su mano derecha –

Cuando lo vayas a hacer pones suficiente lubricante en estos dedos y en la entrada de kaede masajeas por fuera y luego metes un dedo entiendes solo uno masajeas internamente y luego comienzas a sacar y meter ese dedo y cuando se acostumbre a él le unes otro así hasta que se acostumbre a los tres – para ese entonces tanto hana y yohei tenían las caras coloradas por la forma tan natural que explicaba noma.

Después sacas tus deditos y untas con suficiente lubricante tu miembro le penetras y de lo demás ya sabes que hacer.

……………………….. – "que rayos fue todo eso yo no pienso acostarme con el kitzune"

Noma te pasaste.

Bueno pero que estas haciendo, no y que ya te ibas, ve a arreglar las cosas y luego pásenla muy bien

NOMA – gritaron hana y yohei a la vez

**--------------------------------------**

Cuando regresó a casa pensaba que kaede ya estaba allí pues ya era bastante tarde, le buscó por toda la casa pero no le halló, en donde estaría.

**-------------------------------------------**

Ven aquí kaede durmamos ya, acomódate a mi lado – se podía escuchar al voz de una mujer.

Sí – se acomodó al lado de esta recostándose en su pecho habían pasado una tarde muy ajetreada por lo que pronto cayó en un profundo sueño

Duerme mi amor que yo cuidaré tu sueño todas las veces que te haga falta.

----------------------------------------

Que es lo que me pasa, que es lo que siento será que verdaderamente estoy sintiendo algo por kaede, como estar seguro de ello, como? Aún no llega y siento esta gran opresión en el alma, por que tarda tanto ya es de noche cuado sale nunca llega tarde seguro y llega en una hora ya son las seis con treinta minutos no ha de tardar.

Será que noma tiene razón, que me gusta el kitzune, jaja no, no puede gustarme es decir que se vea hermoso cuando sonríe, que extrañe su voz, que sus manos son suaves y cálidas y que bah no sigo pensando.

En una cosa tienen razón, ya hace mucho no pregunto por haruko será que la olvidé, no todavía le tengo cariño, cariño? Que acaso ya no la amo? Eso no puede ser si solo han pasado diez semanas desde que no nos vemos y ocho desde que vivo con kaede, tengo que verla, si eso haré.

------------------------------------

En una cama matrimonial se podían ver como dos cuerpos se fundían en uno solo sacando amor por todos y cada uno de sus poros, terminando aquel sublime acto de amor con un beso en los labios.

Mami hacia unos días que no jugábamos, esto fue increíble.

Lo mimo digo mi amor eres creíble

Y tu lo mas bello que halla podido conocer en mi vida

Te amo

Yo también te amo mi amor.

Mañana tienes que ir a la oficina

Por que?

No podrías quedarte aquí todo un día con migo y disfrutar de nuestra mutua compañía.

Me quedare con tigo mañana Sue

Gracias Keitaro. – y así ambos amantes y esposos sucumbieron en los brazos de Morfeo –

------------------------------------------

Como se había dicho hanamichi subió a su auto y se fue al dany's para ver si podía resolver su duda sobre si amaba todavía a haruko o ya no sentía nada especial por ella mas que un simple cariño.

Llegó al lugar y estacionó el auto, ahora que haría no podía simplemente entrar al dany's y ya, debía tener una razón, que debería hacer para poder verla? No lo sabía.

Para ese entonces haruko ya no trabajaba de mesera sino como asistente en la administración del local con un horario fijo, ella salía del trabajo a eso de las siete treinta de la noche a más tardar y así tal vez para la buena suerte de hanamichi, haruko salió un poco mas temprano.

Al verla salir su corazón palpitó fuertemente, sus ojos delinearon la hermosa figura de la joven seguía y lucía tan hermosa como siempre tanto así que su cuerpo y mente la deseó, kaede no estaba en casa y no sabía si llegaría tal vez y por que no?……….

Y entonces su mente empezó a jugarle un poco "_me vuelves loco, no sabes cuanto" "yo lucharé por tu amor" "te amo hana" _por que tan de repente recordaba esas palabras dichas por kaede, él no le amaba así que no debía importarle o sí "_deberías escuchar lo que dices" "tú estás enamorado hana a ti te gusta kaede"_ por que demonios recordaba las palabras de noma también.

Y entonces sin querer imaginó el rostro de kaede triste y desolado al darse cuenta de su infidelidad, que le diría? Entonces vio algo que le dolía aun mas, las lágrimas de kaede recorriendo su hermoso rostro, le dolió tanto que sintió su alma romperse en mil pedazos y entonces se abrazó así mismo como si estuviese abrazando a kaede.

Como no se había dado cuenta, estaba seguro que no le amaba pero que sí le trastornaba como ninguna chica antes lo había podido hacer en su pasado, sus rupturas siempre fueron algo fuertes pero nunca habían afectado jamás sus calificaciones y aun recordaba una dura pelea con haruko recordando que esa misma tarde tenia un examen de vital importancia y no le había afectado; discute con kaede y ay no rinde bien en el trabajo.

Oh cielos, no podía creerlo, le atraía es decir le gustaba y deseaba que kaede siguiera con ese juego para ver si lograba de una vez por todas terminar de robarle el corazón; para cuando terminó de pensar haruko ya se había marchado, hana sonrió para sí, encontró su respuesta después de todo, Kaede Rukawa le gustaba, ah rayos le gustaba un hombre.

Encendió el motor de su automóvil y cuando este ya estuvo en marcha se dispuso a ir hacia su casa esperando que kaede ya hubiese llegado necesitaba halar con él aunque claro no pensaba decirle lo que había descubierto simplemente le diría que lamentaba grandemente haberle alzado la voz y casi golpeado aquel día en el cual discutieron y que quería comenzar de nuevo, que le perdonase y que deseba sus atenciones pero que esta vez las compartirían.

Llegó a casa y kaede todavía no llegaba eso le estaba empezando a preocupar en serio, no podía ir a la policía a reportar una persona extraviada ya que para eso debía esperar setenta y dos horas, si kaede no aparecía para mañana iría y recorrería cada uno de los hospitales habidos y por haber en kanagawa.

------------------------------------------

Se levantó y vio a la hermosa mujer que estaba a su lado, esta se removió un poco al sentir frió por la falta del cuerpo que estaba a su lado, abrió los ojos y le vio.

ya me voy, ya amaneció.

Esta bien kaede.

Te veré mas tarde.

Eso lo sé.

Me voy debo llegar a casa, te quiero – besó a la mujer y se fue del departamento –

------------------------------------------

No pudo dormir en toda la noche, realmente le preocupaba donde pudiese estar kaede, era una preocupación extraña como si algo malo fuese a ocurrir, el que no lo sabía pero se sentía demasiado extraño y eso lo estuvo sintiendo toda esa noche en la que su cabeza y corazón no tuvo tregua.

Los primeros rayos de sol llegaban y kaede no había aparecido en toda la noche, si no llegaba pronto se alistaría e iría a buscarle por todos y cada uno de los hospitales de kanagawa, no aguantando mas iba camino ya hacia el baño cuando escuchó claramente como habrían la puerta principal no forzándola así que supuso que era Kaede.

Corrió rápidamente y le pudo divisar desde el segundo nivel, kaede alzo el rostro y le vio también iba a decir algo cuando hanamichi le ganó

Llegaste, al fin llegaste pero donde has estado estaba muy preocupado por ti – decía esto mientras bajaba rápidamente las escaleras.

………………………. – "se ha preocupado por mí"

Donde estabas, en la policía o en el hospital, donde? – se acerco a él y posó sus manos sobre los hombros de kaede que le miraba perplejo se estaba acercando demasiado a su persona ese ser al que tanto amaba, hanamichi estaba apunto de abrazarle sintiendo que calmaba toda su angustia con solo verle bien cuando le aparta de si de un empujón y su cara que había pasado de angustia a tranquilidad en ese momento pasó a ser una de enfado.

Con quien as estado? – kaede le mira interrogativo pero no se había esperado nada de lo que hana hacía y lo que estaba por decir se lo esperaba menos, su cerebro estaba trabajando muy lentamente – NO QUE ERAS MUY GAY, NO QUE ME AMABAS MUCHO Y QUE YO ERA EL AMOR DE TU VIDA, VIENES DE ESTAR CON UNA MUJER, HUELES A PERFUME DE MUJER, DEMONIOS – "como pude ser tan idiota y dejarme llevar por mis confusiones y sentimientos" pensaba hana.

Hana yo estaba….

NO ME IMPORTA CON QUIEN ESTABAS, SI QUIERES LARGATE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS CON TU AMANTE – se dio media vuelta y así como bajó los escalones los subió encerrándose en su habitación y cerrando la puerta de un golpe en el acto –

Hana………………. Que te pasó – kaede se quedó inmóvil en la sala que demonios había sido todo eso, que diantres había pasado en su ausencia. Sentía como si hubiese estado mucho tiempo afuera y no solo una noche.

Continuará…………..

Espero y les haya gustado este capi, realmente me costó mucho hacerlo y el que viene tampoco esta muy fácil que digamos. Besos a todas (os) que leen este fic gracias.


	8. Sentimientos

Slam Dunk No me pertenece, solo tome sus personajes prestados aunque me encantaría tener a Hanamichi y Kaede solos para mí. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviws para así saber que debo mejorar. Gracias.

_**Y AHORA COMO PODRE GANAR TU AMOR**_

_**By**_

_**TardyAsuka**_

VIIISentimientos

Hana………………. Que te pasó – kaede se quedó inmóvil en la sala que demonios había sido todo eso, que diantres había pasado en su ausencia. Sentía como si hubiese estado mucho tiempo afuera y no solo una noche.

-------------------------------------

Mientras kaede se había quedado inmóvil en la sala hanamichi ya estaba en su habitación, no se había cambiado la ropa que había usado el día anterior se sentía ofuscado, enojado, resentido y no sabía que pensar.

No miraba nada, no deseaba mirar, kaede le había traicionado y ojalá y hubiese sido con otro hombre pero no, había sido con una mujer, una maldita mujer; y justo cuando él se estaba dando cuenta de lo que sentí hacia kaede, pero por qué jugaba de esa forma con sus sentimientos, ¿por qué? Si tanto le amaba como el mismo kaede le había dicho por qué carajos le traicionaba de esa forma.

Pero en parte el mismísimo kaede tenía razón en engañarle, él también tenía necesidades, necesidades que él no supo cubrir y que él las cubrió en brazos de una mujer. Ahora se daba cuenta de muchas mas cosas. Pero no, en este preciso momento n deseaba estar en ese lugar.

Así que tomó un maletín y empezó a poner algunas cosas en su interior, cada pertenencia, mas que todo ropa, se sentía ridículo y tonto por haberse confundido de esa forma, se sentía muy tonto.

Salió de su habitación al llegar al principio de las escaleras pudo ver que kaede seguía parado en ese mismo lugar, tan solo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos y kaede todavía no entendía nada de nada, le miró con enfado.

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente y paso de largo cuando sintió que le tomaban del brazo, volvió a ver a kaede mostrándole el enfado que tenía en su mirada.

-Que es lo que quieres? No ves que me voy, ya suéltame – su voz se oía dura y áspera –

-A donde vas, no puedes irte tenemos que hablar

-No me interesa cruzar con tigo ni una sola palabra mas, me largo en este instante – hizo una pequeña pausa – ya vete de una vez con tu amante – bajó el rostro y cerró los ojos – LARGATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ – se soltó de kaede y salió de la casa.

-Pero yo no……..HANA ESPERA TENEMOS QUE HABLAR, HAS ENTEDIDO TODO MAL – cuando salía de la casa solo pudo ver como el automóvil de hanamichi se veía en la distancia, se había marchado pero a donde?

No, primero tenía que calmarse, pensar y sacar una buena conclusión, luego iría a buscar a hanamichi, lo mas seguro es que se haya ido a casa de sus padres, pero no podía faltar al trabajo y muy seguramente se quedaría con sus amigos, pero primero a pensar todo lo que iba a decir.

-----------------------------------------

Iba ya en su automóvil a una gran velocidad y decidió llamar al señor Jinai para informarle que no llegaría ese día y que se hiciera cargo de todo, ahora la llegaba la hora de la verdad, ¿A dónde iría? No iría con sus padres tampoco donde sus amigos, así que decidió irse a Yokohama, sabía que sería bien recibido allí. Una vez decidido su destino aceleró más el automóvil.

----------------------------------------

-Mmmmm………..sí……así……….sigue………ah……se…..se siente…….bien…………..espectacular.

Era de noche y en una habitación se sentía como el calor iba en aumento, la exitación crecía más y más daba vueltas en su cama sin control, se sentía tan bien, su miembro en la realidad ya estaba totalmente erguido.

Mujeres a su alrededor y él era al único que atendían, mujeres hermosas, demasiado buenas para que fuesen de verdad, morenas, rubias y pelirrojas todas con sus boquitas dándole atenciones poco a poco iba llegando a la gloria, pronto se dio cuneta que habían dos niñas que no le atendían una rubia estaba preparando a una morenaza bárbara se imaginaba lo que vendrá y él y las chicas que le atendían sonrieron lujuriosamente.

Su miembro se hincho mucho mas con solo ver como esa rubia preparaba a la morena, pero por que tanta preparación, no le prestó mucha atención al observar sus grandes y hermosos senos al acercase a él, mientras una pelirroja y una rubia dejaban de lamer su hombría.

Observó como la morena a la que habían preparado se acercaba a él e introducía su miembro en su interior empezando a cabalgarlo estaba pronto a llegar al éxtasis mantenía los ojos cerrados, deseaba abrirlos para ver el rostro de esa hermosa chica.

No podía creer lo que vía a donde se habían ido las chicas? Esto era imposible por que un hombre estaba sobre él.

-No……….no……….ah……..no……quítate…………no………detente… …………NNNNNNOOOOOO.

Despertó, se sentó en su cama sudaba a chorros, un sueño, otro maldito sueño de esos, sus noches ya no era tranquilas desde que había realizado ese viaje a Okinawa. Miró hacia el reloj ya estaba amaneciendo era mejor tomar una buena ducha, en estos momentos se encontraba en Hokkaido.

Estaba pensando que era mejor de una vez y por todas por tener tierra de por medio tal vez así se le quitarían los sueños, otro ambiente sí eso debía hacer se marcharía a los Estados Unidos en unos cuantos días.

No tenía nada de que preocuparse ya que sabia que aunque el matrimonio de su hijo no iba a las mil maravillas estaba bien y aunque fuera mal después de todo ya se había hecho la fusión de las empresas así que no mas preocupaciones de ese tipo.

Ahora solo tenía que ver como diablos firmaba los papeles del divorcio que su exesposa tanto deseaba y librarse de una vez por todas de esa mujer.

------------------------------------

Cuando ya no le tuvo mas a la vista supo que no le había escuchado y que no regresaría a menos que hiciera algo, pero antes de todo debía poner en claro lo que había pasado y dicho esa mañana.

Entendía perfectamente que hana se había preocupado por él al no haber llegado en toda la noche, eso estaba muy bien, pero por que razón se le había acercado tanto, casi abrazarle y luego haberle gritado que había estado con una mujer, ¿por qué no confiaba en su amor? ¿por que creía que tenía una amante?

Es decir sí había estado con una mujer pero jamás podría haber hecho algo con ella, especialmente si se trataba de su madre, que acaso no podía pasar una noche en el apartamento de su madre aunque esta tan solo apenas lo estuviera remodelando y no tuviese muchos muebles?

Pero ahora lo que mas me preocupa es hana, su comportamiento, su forma de actuar y su de repente forma explosiva:

_Al fin llegaste…………….. Estaba muy preocupado por ti –_ sí definitivamente hanamichi se había preocupado mucho por él. De eso estaba seguro. La preocupación de hanamichi era el primer logro tan grande en dos meses.

_Con quien as estado? –_ no entendía esta pregunta, sí había estado con alguien pero este alguien tenía nombre Lin Shinomori, su madre "pero no me dejaste decírtelo hana" con esta pregunta había empezó el enfado del pelirrojo.

_No que eras muy gay? – _no entendía esto, que acaso dudaba de lo que le había dicho?

_No que me amabas mucho y que yo era el amor de tu vida – _esta tampoco lo entendía muy bien que digamos, acaso actuó tan ofuscado que no podía confiar en él?

_Vienes de estar con una mujer –_ celos y enfado? "era lo único que se le ocurría pensar que tenía hana"

_Hueles a perfume de mujer, demonios – _sí, su hana estaba enfadado por que según él había pasado la noche haciendo cosas con una mujer.

Sería a caso que……..no, no podía ser, podría ser, acaso hanamichi estaba celoso? Un momento cuando alguien esta celoso es por que…… es por que quiere a la persona no? O se equivoca? – su corazón latía muy rápidamente, sudaba frío y sus manos comenzaban a temblar – acaso hana su hana empezaba a quererle?

Al pensar en que esa podría ser la posibilidad no pudo evitar sonreír, si fuese eso sería el hombre mas feliz del mundo, o por favor que fuese eso por favor.

Ahora que era lo que debía hacer? Donde podría buscar a hana para que pudiesen hablar, se habría ido con sus padres o sí tal vez eso, tal vez se habría ido con sus amigos. Se levanto del sofá sabiendo lo que haría, primero se daría un buen baño, segundo llamaría a…………..como era que se llamaba………….a sí Yohei, si no estaba con ellos entonces llamaría a los padres de hana, en alguno de los dos lugares se encontraría de eso estaba seguro.

--------------------------------------

En una hermosa casa que se podía observar a la distancia que se encontraba una mujer jugando al lado de sus dos hijos en el patio delantero de su casa, un niño y una niña, Ryutaro y Kiyomi respectivamente.

Sus pequeños todavía eran pequeños, el varoncito de cuatro años mientras que la pequeña Kiyomi tiene dos añitos, se había casado hace ya seis años y sí ella y Ryota había tenido sus problemas como en cualquier matrimonio pero podía decir que realmente se sentía feliz.

Ese podría haber sido uno de muchos días, entre los deberes de la casa, los niños y Ryota, pero ese día en especial se diferenció de los demás no solo por que Ryota llegó mas temprano para jugar con los niños y estar un poco mas de tiempo junto a ella, si no por que hanamichi había llegado de gran sorpresa y con una cara que no se atrevía a preguntar hasta que los niños fuesen a dormir.

Tanto ella como ryota habían asistido a la boda civil de hanamichi con kaede, ella sabía a la perfección que ese matrimonio fue realizado sin amor, pero también sabía que kaede estaba profundamente enamorado de su hermano y que haría todo lo posible por enamorarlo, por ello antes de que comenzase la boda él le habló.

Sí ella le había dicho varias cosas, varias pequeñas cositas, empezando con las comidas favoritas de hanamichi, ella le había aconsejado sobre los mimos que podría hacerle con los postres y el besarle la mejilla, también le había dicho que a hanamichi le encantaba el chocolate.

Pero por la cara que llevaba hana podría decir que el problema era realmente grave, o eso le había dado a entender el rostro de su hermano menor, que tipo de problema habría tenido con kaede, no lo sabía pero imaginaba que esa noche iba a ser muy larga.

-Tío hana, ota….ota…..iba – la pequeña kiyomi quería que su tío otra vez la alzara sobre su cabeza.

-Hanamichi ten cuidado, todavía es muy pequeña.

-No te preocupes Ayako no se me va a caer

-Y dime amigo como va el matrimonio – hanamichi no contestó y solo miró a su hermana –

-Ryota que te parece si llevas a los niños al parque

-Pero…….

-Nada de peros le voy a poner sus abrigos y los llevas, así los tendrías solo para ti

-Esta bien Ayako, no te preocupes yo los abrigaré

-Gracias amor – Ryota se lleva a los niños dejando solos a los hermanos.

El silencio se hacía sentir como iban a comenzar la conversación, no lo sabía, debería esperar a que hanamichi comenzara? Estaban sentados en unos sillones que se encontraban en la habitación de huéspedes en donde se quedaría su hermano.

Estaba nerviosa era normal, tanto silencio le estaba poniendo los pelitos de punta, se había decidido a comenzar ella la conversación cuando escuchó unos sollozos, rápidamente levantó el rostro pensando que ryota había regresado con uno de sus bebes con algún raspón, pero se sorprendió al ver que la fuente de los llantos era nada mas y nada menos que su querido hermanito.

Se acerco hasta él sentándose en su regazo para luego abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas y darle ese apoyo emocional que necesitaba.

-Quieres contarle a tu hermanita que es lo que te pasa – le miro enjugando sus lágrimas y dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa

-Kaede es un gran mentiroso eso es lo que es

-Por que dices eso hana – rió divertida por que su hermano pensase eso –

-Me engaño – ella le vio sin entender nada – no me mires así, es la verdad.

-A que te refieres

-Dijo que me amaba, que era gay, pero todo es una mentira, todo no es mas que una mentira.

-……………….no te entiendo hana, kaede sí es gay eso lo sé

-Por favor un gay que te dice que te ama y que eres el amor de su vida te engañaría y tendría un amorío con una mujer?

-Que es lo que estas diciendo hana

-Llevamos una semana sin hablarnos y eso es por mi culpa

-Aja te……………….

-Espera – se detuvo un momento y respiró profundo – anoche no llegó a dormir, me sentía muy preocupado y confundido. Cuando llegó a la mañana me sentía muy tranquilo de verle sano y salvo – se le quebró la voz –

-Tranquilo hana, respira, por que estabas confundido?

-Estaba confundido por que al final de esta semana le extrañe como un loco, extrañaba su voz, su presencia, sus caricias sutiles, sus besos, sus comidas, etc.

-Por que no se lo dijiste, yo no veo mayor problema a no ser que te has enamorado hermanito.

-Pensaba pedirle perdón hoy en la mañana y volver a comenzar

-Eso me parece muy bien hana – sonrió al imaginarse a kaede y su hermano muy acaramelados como dos esposos –

-Quieres escucharme por favor – se le volvió a quebrar la voz y entonces ayako se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba muy bien que digamos –

-Habla – su voz sonó ya muy seria.

-Cuando llegó en la mañana quería abrazarle y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo su cuerpo todo él olían a perfume de mujer, no lo entiendes, pasó toda la noche con una mujer – "una mujer?" se preguntó ayako – que clase de gay es? Como puedo creerle

-Hay hana no sé que decirte, le escuchaste al menos? Hablaron sobre eso, no te dio alguna explicación?

-Ayako, ¿qué harías si Ryota tuviera una aventura? ¿Qué harías?

-Esta bien ya entendí, creo que no le escucharía y me iría junto con los niños, y para cuando esté más calmada hablar. Pero eso sí me dolería mucho. Entiendo hana te duele y mucho por que te has enamorado sin saber de él.

-Y eso que

-No te das cuenta, esto significa que en verdad te interesa y te gusta kaede

-mmmm puede ser, pero………..

-Hana tienes que hablar con él, como estas tan seguro que fue una mujer o una mujerzuela, por que también pudo haber pasado la noche con su madre, no habías mencionado la última vez que hablamos que su madre apenas consiguió un departamento y comenzaba a amueblarlo?

-mmmm……….

-Pudo ir a visitarla y contarle los problemas que propiciaron la discusión de la semana pasada; no crees? Pedir su consejo.

-Puede ser que tengas razón, pero y si en verdad pasó la noche con una mujer, que hago?

-Todo a su tiempo hermanito, no apresures los hechos, y si en verdad estuvo con una mujer, debes medir el amor que sientes por él y si es mas fuerte sabrás perdonarle y quedarte a su lado si es lo que él también desea.

-Ayako

-Dime – le miro con una sonrisa –

-Gracias por oírme, por cierto mis sobrinitos están muy lindos, lamento no haberles traído algo.

-No te preocupes por eso, anda que dices me ayudas a preparar la cena?

-Vamos

-Dime hana cuando regresas a Kanagawa?

-No lo sé, tal vez mañana, como tu dices hay que hablar.

Así ambos hermanos se dispusieron a cocinar mientras llegaba Ryota con los niños, que al llegar se dispusieron a jugar con su tío hasta que llegó la hora de dormir. Mañana, mañana sería un nuevo día.

-----------------------------------------

-Aló

-Disculpe se encontrará Yohei, soy kaede rukawa

-Sí soy yo, que se te ofrece – se le había hecho muy extraño que kaede le estuviese llamando no debería estar con hana –

-Solo quería saber si hanamichi estaba con tigo, necesito hablar con él.

-Aquí estuvo pero ayer por la tarde, pensé que estaría con tigo – donde se habrá metido hanamichi ahora –

-ya veo, gracias de todos modos.

No estaba con Yohei solo le quedaba llamar a casa de sus padres, puesto que no sabía el número de teléfono de su hermana.

-Kaede eres tú? Que sucede?

-Disculpe las molestias Señora Sakuragi pero quería saber si hana estaba allí con ustedes.

-No kaede mi hijo no ha venido para acá, ocurrió algo?

-No, nada – "si le pidiese el teléfono de ayako creo que empezaría a sospechar que tenemos un pequeño problema" –

-Esta bien, entonces solo espérale no ha de tardar en llegar seguramente.

-Sí gracias, hasta luego señora Sakuragi, que pase feliz noche.

-Cuídate Kaede

Hanamichi donde estas? Regresa debemos aclarar muchas cosas, no me dejes solo, te amo, regresa a mi yo te espero con mis brazos abiertos.

Observó que sobre la mesita del teléfono se encontraba una libreta y empezó a escribir un poema que reflejaban sus sentimientos hacia su amado:

"_**UN RUEGO DE UN AMOR"**_

_Es que acaso no te das cuenta de lo que siento?_

_De lo que provocas en mi?_

_Llegas y te vas_

_Y mi piel queda toda eléctrica con tu solo toque_

_Te quiero a ti y _

_Te quiero ahora_

_Eres mi bien y_

_Mi futuro_

_Ámame sin arrepentimientos que_

_Yo te amare con la locura de los amantes_

_Tómame sin reserva ni miedo_

_Que yo me entrego a ti en alma y cuerpo entero_

_No tardes_

_Por que dilatas en llegar?_

_Ven a mi y ámame_

_Que yo corresponderé tu amar_

_Ven y hagamos de este amor un sueño_

_Que esperas? Ven a mi_

_Te espero con los brazos abiertos_

_Y así juntos poder alcanzar el cielo_

_Ven a mí y hagamos juntos nuestro cielo_

_Ven te espero con los brazos abiertos _

_Y con el corazón en mis manos_

_Ven a mí y vivamos en el cielo y rodeados_

De estrellas alcancemos el amor. 

-----------------------------------------

-Madre solo llamo para avisarte que hanamichi esta aquí con migo.

-Que hace allá hija, kaede hace poco llamó preguntando por él se le oía muy mal.

-No te preocupes madre, solo es un pequeño problema que mas que eso creo que es un mal entendido, creo que mañana hablaran de ello, no te preocupes.

-Si tu lo dices no lo haré, cuídate, y también a los niños y a tu esposo y…..

-No te preocupes también cuidare de hana, hasta luego mamá y cuida a papá

-No te preocupes por él, hasta luego

-Hasta pronto

Continuará………………


	9. Te Quiero

Slam Dunk No me pertenece, solo tome sus personajes prestados aunque me encantaría tener a Hanamichi y Kaede solos para mí. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviws para así saber que debo mejorar. Gracias.

_**Y AHORA COMO PODRE GANAR TU AMOR**_

_**By**_

_**TardyAsuka**_

VIIITe Quiero...

Muy temprano en al mañana Hanamichi se despedía de su querida hermana y de su cuñado de los niños no pudo despedirse ya que todavía estaban durmiendo plácidamente en sus cómodas camitas.

El viaje de Yokohama a Kanagawa se le hizo eterno ¿qué era lo que debía hacer en primer instancia? No lo sabía ¿será que debería hablar con la madre de kaede primero? No sabía exactamente lo que debería hacer, pero lo que no sabía es que su subconsciente ya tenía formulada la respuesta.

Conducía ya por las carreteras de Kanagawa sin haberse percatado de al hora en que había llegado a esta hasta que llegó a su destino, no sorprendiéndole enfrente de donde se encontraba.

---------------------------------------

-Crees que estará bien?

-Que si lo creo?...no

-no?

-No, estoy segura de ello

-por qué lo dices?

-Por que se acaba de dar cuenta a quien realmente pertenece su corazón

-Quieres decir que crees que él ama a Kaede?

-Que si lo creo, no, lo afirmo, si mi hermano deja a kaede hablar y se llegan a entender van a ser muy felices

-Eso espero Ayako, bien voy a preparar el desayuno

-Sí, está bien...MOMENTO, como que vas a preparar el desayuno? Yo soy quien lo prepara todos los días se te olvidó?

-Ayako amor, se te olvidó?

-A mi me preocupas tú, estas enfermo, como que vas a cocinar?

-Voy a preparar el desayuno para los cuatro por que se me antoja, además de que es uno de los tantos regalos para ti por nuestro aniversario de bodas.

-Aniversario? A sí, es hoy?

-Hasta que te acuerdas – "que fecha es hoy, apenas se vaya a la cosían voy a ver la tarjeta de invitación a la boda para ver bien la fecha en que nos casamos" pensaba ayako

-Uno de los tantos regalos? Y cuantos regalos hay?

-Amor ve con los niños – "que bueno que siempre compro regalos ya se cual de los paquetes que tengo le voy a dar" seguía pensando ayako

-Sí y voy, oye ryota se me antoja...

-Nada, comes lo que yo cocine

-Ok, ok, ok – y así se va con los niños.

------------------------------------------

Bajó del auto sin olvidar el maletín, se dirige a la puerta de entrada lentamente se siente ansioso y sus manos le sudan a mas de la cuenta, se queda estático parado ante la puerta pensando en que va a decir, pronto darán las ocho de la mañana así que se decide a entrar de una vez por todas.

Introduce la llave muy suavemente, no quiere que se de cuenta de su presencia, no todavía, la gira y abre la puerta, desde donde puede ver a kaede sentado en el sofá que esta de espaldas a él con el teléfono sobre el reposabrazos del sofá, cierra suavemente la puerta para que esta no produzca ni un ruido, ya sabe lo que hará aunque no esta muy seguro de como reaccionará kaede.

Camina lo mas suavemente que puede para que así sus pasos no sean escuchados. Se detiene tan solo a unos pasos del sofá que alberga a kaede y deja que la fuerza de gravedad actué sobre el maletín que llevaba en mano alertando con el hosco sonido a kaede quien se para del sofá inmediatamente y le ve.

En el rostro de kaede se puede ver claramente como esta la prueba de que ha pasado toda la noche llorando, sabe que ha sido por su culpa y su corazón se oprime mas aun al ver como los hermosos ojos azules se llenan de agüita que trata de controlar para que no salga de ellos.

-¡¡¡Volviste! Hana por favor escúchame yo...esa noche yo...

No pudo continuar con lo que había practicado para decirle ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hana ya estaba enfrente de él alzando su mano y al pensar que esta vez sí iba a golpearle solo cerró sus ojos fuertemente pero el golpe que esperaba jamás llegó.

Lo que sí sintió fue esa mano apoyándose en su nuca y atrayéndole hasta quedar muy de cerca del cuerpo de hanamichi quien con su otra mano libre levanto muy suavemente la cabeza de kaede mientras le miraba con amor, sí con amor, le atrajo mas y unió sus labios en un dulce y suave beso.

Kaede no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando en ese instante y por la sorpresa abrió sus ojos a mas no poder deseando que este momento no acabase y empezando a responder aquel beso que se hacía conforme el tiempo avanzaba mas y mas demandante.

Podía sentir la ávida lengua de hana recorrerle cada una de la s partes de su boca mientras le sostenía de un brazo por la cintura, el otro le aferraba por la espalda y la mano de este sujetaba la nuca de kaede para hacer mas profundo aun sí se podía aquel su primer beso dulce y pasional.

Kaede en tanto tenía ambos brazos rodeando el cuello de hana, el corazón le palpitaba demasiado rápido, tanto así que sentía que se le saldría en cualquier momento por el pecho.

Maldita sea la imperiosa necesidad de tomar aire para sus pulmones; así que se separaron un poco para beber del preciado oxígeno, solo les unía un fino hilillo de saliva, se miraron a los ojos y a hanamichi le encantó ver un fino rubor en las mejillas blanquecinas del zorrito.

-Hana yo debo decirte que...

Otra vez fue callado por un beso aún mas pasional que el anterior, tan pegado se encontraban en ese momento que no se sabía con exactitud donde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro hana acariciaba la espalda de kaede en un vaivén muy suave, dulce y lentamente.

Separándose de la boca de kaede va dejando suaves besos por toda su mandíbula inferior, llegando así al níveo y esbelto cuello de kaede dejando suaves besos en toda su longitud, al llegar a la base volvió a subir pero esta ves dejándole el trabajo a su lengüita juguetona.

-Hana, ah, escu...mmm...ah...escúchame...mmm...por favor...ah

-Shh zorrito tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar después, ahora yo no deseo hablar – dijo esto y después se dirigió a su cuello dejándole un pequeño pero evidente chupón, su primera marca de propietario.

-mmm Hana no...espera...ah

-No yo no quiero esperar – se separó de kaede mientras colocaba un brazo en la espalda de este y el otro elevaba sus piernas cuando ya le tenía alzado kaede rodeó el cuello de hana con sus brazos – tengo hambre zorrito, has preparado desayuno?

-No, yo estaba...

-No te preocupes, ya bajaré a buscar algo

-Bajar? Pero si la cocina esta a unos pasos hana, si quieres te preparo algo en un dos por tres

-No deseo ir a la cocina ahorita – se acerco al rostro de kaede y le robó un pequeño beso – deseo hacer otras cosas – un sonrojo cubrió el hermoso rostro del zorrito ocultándola de la vista de hana al acercarla al cuello de este y sospechando a que cosas se refería su amado hana –

-Hana yo quiero que sepas que esa noche yo...

-shh, calla, no quiero hablar de eso, usa mejor esa linda boquita tuya y dime que me quieres por sobre todas las cosas.

-Te quiero hana – le susurro en el oído produciendo un interesante cosquilleo en hana – no solo te quiero, te amo mas que a mi vida hana.

Al terminar de decir esto último sintió como le acomodaban en una suave cama y al abrir sus preciosas joyas azules pudo ver como hana le miraba y sentir el peso del otro sobre él.

-Yo también te quiero zorrito hermoso

De la sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras de los labios de su amado se sintió demasiado feliz abrió su boca para decir algunas cuantas palabras pero que la cual no pudo salir ni una sílaba congruente ya que hana de sus labios nuevamente se apoderaba en un beso de que sentía que pronto se iba a quemar vivo.

-------------------------------------

-Podrías esperar? Tú misma dijiste que cuando hana tuviese un problema él mismo vendría a buscarnos.

-No, no puedo esperar, keitaro entiéndeme, ayako dijo que fue un pequeño problema, una confusión pero no estoy tranquila

-Ya te oíste, tú misma lo has dicho "un pequeño problema, una confusión"

-Pero es mi hijo y deseo ayudarle

-Sue – adoptó una expresión muy seria – "el casado casa quiere"

-Y eso que? Se trata de nuestro hijo

-Entiende no solo se refiere a la casa, si no a la vida de casados, ellos deben aprender como resolver sus problemas por si mismos.

-Muy bien Keitaro, ya que no deseas ir perfecto, me voy donde lin ya que ambas iremos a ayudar a resolver este problema nuestros hijos.

-No sue yo creo que es una mala idea, además ni siquera saben de que trata el problema.

-Lin me llamó y me contó que hana y kaede se pelearon hace una semana y desde entonces no se dirigen la palabra, eso no es bueno en un matrimonio.

-Sue, no debemos ir y mucho menos interferir en sus problemas

-Yo iré y ni tú ni nadie me lo va a impedir además ya quedé con lin.

-Muy bien, me rindo, iré con tigo, pero sé que nos vamos a arrepentir, lo presiento.

-Excelente entonces iré a preparar una maleta con algunas de nuestras cosas, supongo que regresaremos mañana temprano y muy probablemente me traiga a mi hijo con migo.

-Un momento si te lo traes quien se hará cargo de la extensión en Kanagawa, hanamichi es el encargado de esa extensión.

-Jinai

-A él ya se la he ofrecido muchas veces pero no le gusta ese cargo. – sue le mira con unos ojos de que si mi nariz fuese escopeta y mis ojos balas... – muy bien trataré de convencerle.

------------------------------------

-Ryota cariño, lo he de reconocer que fue una excelente idea traer a los niños al zoológico

-Sí es verdad – jeje la tengo en la palma de mi mano pensaba ryota.

-Además trajimos el picnic y ya reservamos una cabaña

-Me alegra que te gusten los preparativos que realicé para nuestro aniversario.

-Aniversario? – "otra ves se le olvidó" pensaba ryota – así es verdad el nuestro, oh miren niños unos monos, miren como la mamá mona carga al bebe monito.

-A pesar de todo así la quiero, con tal de que no se le olvide que es mi esposa

-----------------------------------

-A donde desea ir señor?

-Quiero comprar un boleto para los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica.

-Sí señor, el pago lo efectuará en efectivo o con tarjeta de crédito

-Tarjeta señorita, aquí tiene

-Gracias, aquí esta su boleto, el vuelo es a las trece horas pero le pedimos que se presente dos hors antes por favor.

-Muchas gracias

-Que tenga un feliz viaje señor

-"muy bien lin lo siento mucho por ti, pero no encontré a tu abogado, así que no firmé nada, nos vemos queridita" pensaba yue todo esto mientras alistaba lo último antes de tomar el vuelo.

-----------------------------------

Al terminar el beso sus labios estaban rojos y ardían, su hana besaba muy bien y él le miraba con dulzura mientras se disponía a atacar su cuello, con una mano se apoyaba en l cama para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre kaede y con la otra acariciaba su suave cabellera la cual desprendía un dulce aroma a melocotones.

-mmm...ah...ah...hana, tenemos que hablar...ah...ah mmm hanaa

-shsh, calla y disfruta, deseo hacerte el amor hasta morir

-Hana – kaede lanza un fuerte suspiro al escuchar esas palabras inmediatamente su rostro se tiño de un dulce tono rojizo.

-Oye hermoso me ayudas con la ropa? – mira el rostro de kaede, con sus mejillas blanquecinas bien rojitas, con ambos ojos cerrados y puede ver el nerviosismo que le invade, le ve suspirar y cuando al levantar una mano para empezar a desabotonar la camisa de hana mira como le tiembla se da cuenta que es su primera ves una razón mas para sentirse extremadamente feliz, confirmando sin necesidad de palabras solo en el lenguaje corporal, que esa noche estuvo con su madre como le había dicho ayako.

-----------------------------------

-Yo opino que vayamos inmediatamente

-Pero señoras por que no dejamos que resuelvan sus problemas por ellos mismos.

-Keitaro, me dijiste que nos acompañarías no que interferirías y además estoy de acuerdo con lin

-Ok

-Sé que kaede esta en al casa, pero no sé donde estará vuestro hijo.

-Hana? Según ayako salió en la mañanita rumbo a la casa así que imagino que esos dos han de tener una batalla campal en este preciso momento.

-no quiero ser aguafiestas pero esos dos deben de estarse dando de golpes

-Keitaro

-Que? Por qué no le dejan pelear?

-Has favor de levantarte y encender el auto, no0s vamos para la casa de los chicos.

Continuará

Que pasará con los papas de hana y kaede, los descubrirán, eso lo veremos en el prox capi.

Gracias por sus reviws, espero y que para este tbn me dejen.

Gracias por leer.

Y no se olviden de las reviws.


	10. Te Amo

Slam Dunk No me pertenece, solo tome sus personajes prestados aunque me encantaría tener a Hanamichi y Kaede solos para mí. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviws para así saber que debo mejorar. Gracias.

_**Y AHORA COMO PODRE GANAR TU AMOR**_

_**By**_

_**TardyAsuka**_

VIII...Te Amo

Se puso a horcajadas sobre él y le quitó la camisa mirando por primera ves el hermoso torso blanquecino, mientras empezaba a ayudarle a kaede con su propia camisa quedando así torso contra torso, se inclinaba nuevamente hacia él a besarle, a beber de sus dulces y suaves labios.

Y cuando ya casi no había distancia que les separase se detuvo, kaede al sentir que se alejaba abrió los ojos y tuvo miedo de que ya no quisiera, no es que hubiesen llegado tan lejos pero no quería que se detuviera, pudo observar que le miraba con amor y eso le quito un poco el miedo, y volviéndose a inclinar depositó un pequeño beso en la frente de kaede.

-Ya vengo, no te muevas

-Eh? Que pasa hana, tan mal lo hago?

-Solo no te muevas, ya vengo en serio – le volvió a besar para desaparecer todas sus dudas.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, lo primero que hizo fue desconectar el teléfono, luego fue a cerrar bien la puerta principal con los pasadores, después siguió a desconectar el timbre de la casa, seguidamente fue a asegurarse de que todas las ventanas estuviesen bien cerradas para poder dirigirse a la cocina.

Desde el segundo nivel kaede podía escuchar todo el ruido ¿qué estaría haciendo hana allá abajo? Quería bajar y descubrir que era lo que pasaba, pero él le había pedido que se quedase en la cama, ¿estaría soñando? No, no era un sueño, volvió a escuchar mas ruidos.

Camino hacia la cocina hana sin querer botó unos papeles de entre ellos le llamó la atención uno, el poema que había escrito kaede horas atrás, "_Ámame sin arrepentimientos que Yo te amare con la locura de los amantes Tómame sin reserva ni miedo Que yo me entrego a ti en alma y cuerpo entero... Ven y hagamos de este amor un sueño Que esperas? Ven a mi Te espero con los brazos abiertos Y así juntos poder alcanzar el cielo_"

Eso inexplicablemente le hizo sentirse feliz, cuan siego había estado todo este tiempo y no darse cuenta de que tenía al amor ante sus ojos, debía apurarse kaede le estaba esperando arriba.

Dejó el papel en su lugar y siguió derecho a la cocina donde estaba seguro que hallaría chocolate derretido para un pastel que kaede había dejado a medias, quería llevar mas cosas pero mejor para otra ocasión.

-¿Qué hacías allá abajo hiciste mucho ruido, y eso? Que tres ahí – le preguntaba kaede con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro - ¿qué? ¿por qué me ves así?

-Me gusta mucho ver tu cara cuando sonríes, oh vamos, no te sonrojes aunque también así te ves hermoso.

-Ya pare, y eso?

-Oh, bueno te dije que tenía hambre no? Así que pensé que sería rico comer sobre un hermoso plato blanco.

-Y el plato donde esta? Te recuerdo que nosotros no compramos ningún plato blanco – y entonces ve una sonrisita maquiavélica en el rostro de hanamichi y sin saber comenzó a temblar – uh...ah...está frío – exclamó kaede cuando hana dejó caer un poco de chocolate sobre su torso desnudo.

-Aquí – se agachó y empezó a lamer con devoción cada parte del torso de kaede, sus pectorales, sus pezones erectos ya, su ombligo, hasta no dejar ni siquiera rastro del chocolate.

Luego tomó con la mano un poco de chocolate de la taza y se lo ofreció a kaede quien degustó satisfecho del chocolate que días atrás había preparado, sin haberse imaginado que lo utilizarían en algo tan interesante.

Luego de acabarse el chocolate entre besos y ardientes toques buscaban la forma de cómo deshacerse de sus últimas prendas de vestir quedando totalmente desnudos uno admirando el cuerpo del otro y viceversa, hana acarició suavemente las piernas y muslos de kaede y este le abrió lugar para que estuviera entre ellas.

Se agacho en dirección al rostro de kaede y le besó con fuerza y pasión, las lenguas se entrelazaban la una con la otra mientras las manos recorrían ávidas las pieles del compañero, hana se regocijaba con los primeros movimientos inquietantes de su zorro, sus miembros se rozaban con frenesí.

Kaede empezaba a estremecerse cada ves mas y mas bajo las manos de su amado, se movían al unísono y kaede aferraba la cintura de hana por medio de sus piernas, pronto hanamichi comenzó el descenso, pasó nuevamente por su cuello lamiendo el pequeño chupón que le había hecho antes y dispuesto a hacerle mas.

Bajo por su pecho, donde se entretuvo jugando con las tetillas de kaede, mordiéndolas, chupándolas y succionándolas como si en ello se le fuese la vida, kaede gemía y gemía no dejaba de gemir bajo ninguna circunstancia, se sentía en el cielo, no quería que parara.

Hana pronto llegó a las ingles donde daba pequeñas lametadas para luego levantarle una pierna donde lamía, besaba y mordía sus muslos, siguió la trayectoria hasta llegar a sus pies en donde se dedicó con ahínco a lamer los dedos para luego pasar a la otra extremidad y realizar la misma tarea.

Luego volvió a subir en donde kaede quedando satisfecho pues este tenia una cara congestionada tan preciosa la cual empezó a lamer y a dejar cortos besos por todo su rostro, sabía que kaede se estaba aguantando, así que volvió a tomar la taza y vertió el ultimo tanto de chocolate en el ardiente miembro de su zorro hermoso.

Empezó con lamidas ardientes al miembro de kaede, para luego dar ligeros mordisquitos, para entonces los gemidos e kaede ya eran mas roncos y sonoros, y luego se lo introdujo en la boca haciendo que kaede saltara de la impresión de sentirse en esa húmeda cavidad de su hana.

-ah...mmmmmmm...sí...así...no...te...detengas

hana se separó un poco del miembro de kaede para poder hablar – esta bien así? – volviéndose a introducir el mimbre de kaede en su boquita –

-Ay hana – no resistiendo mas kaede empezaba ya a mover sus caderas contra la boca de hanamichi quien con las primeras casi se atraganta pero luego se acostumbro, vaya que cuando su zorrito perdía la cabeza perdía todo pudor –

-mmm...aaaaaaaaahhhh...me vengo, hana me vengo ...ahh...aaahhhh...AAAAHHHH...HANAAA

Se vino en la boca de hanamichi el cual trató de sorber todo el líquido que pudo sin embargo algunas gotas de la esencia de su esposo resbalaron por su comisura labial.

Se acercó lentamente a un kaede agitado que respiraba con mucha fuerza y dificultad y empezó a darle primero de besos en el rostro y mas tarde uno muy demandante en su boca adorada.

Al terminar el beso hana se apoyo en un brazo levantándose y abriendo un cajos de su mesita de noche de la cual extrajo el tubito de lubricante que hacía dos día noma le había dado y por primera ves desde entonces agradeció la tan explícita "clasecita instantánea que noma le diese".

Cuando kaede vio el tubito arrugó la nariz de una forma muy graciosa y luego observó la habitación con mas detenimiento mientras hana luchaba por como abrir el tubito ese. "la habitación de hana, no es nuestra habitación, es la habitación de él".

Cuando hana estaba apunto de inclinarse para ver bien cual sería el siguiente paso a tomar para preparar a su zorrito de la mejor manera, kaede le detiene entrelazando sus piernas a las caderas de hanamichi.

-Hanamichi, amor

-dime que sucede zorrito? No quieres?

-No, no es eso, sí quiero es solo que...

-Sí, adelante kaede dime.

-Es solo que esta es tú habitación no es nuestra habitación, me entiendes? – mira que hana le sonríe dulcemente.

-Eso creo pero quiero que me lo digas tú.

-Vamos a la habitación principal sí? Después de todo esa es la que debe ser nuestra habitación. Si?

-No sé, ¿por qué no me dejas pensarlo? Haber...auch – kaede le había lanzado un cojín en el rostro – ok que te parece esposo mío si dejamos esta habitación de plebeyos y nos vamos a nuestra habitación, habitación de reyes – kaede le mira haciendo un mohín con sus labios –

-Ya deja de decir tonterías y vamos no?

-Ok vamos a nuestra habitación, creo que pronto habrá que llevar nuestras cosas a la que ahora será nuestra habitación.

-Sí – kaede iba a levantarse pero hana se lo impidió le tomo en brazos e iban besándose por el camino, kaede mantenía sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de hana y así llegaron a la habitación principal de la casa, aquella a la cual se había prohibido la entrada.

Le recostó suavemente en la cama para volver a besarle y estimular todo su cuerpo aunque el ya se sentía morir por la excitación que albergaba pero deseaba que esta primera ves de su zorrito la disfrutase y que así nunca la olvidase.

Volvió a lamer, chupar y succionar cada pedazo de piel que encontraba frente a sus ojos, para después empezar a poner en práctica cada uno de los pasos que noma le explicara en su clasecita personalizada.

---------------------------------------

-Bien la casa se ve muy silenciosa, nos podemos ir?

-No – dijeron ambas mujeres

-Están aquí, ambos automóviles están estacionados en el garaje.

-Ya intente abrir la puerta pero creo que pusieron los pasadores, y ya llamé al teléfono pero nadie contesta.

-Tienes unas llaves de la casa de nuestros hijos? – preguntó asustado keitaro.

-Sí, un juego completo que se me olvidó darle a kaede.

-Y las ventanas keitaro las revisaste?

-Sí, todas están cerradas – "canijo quien me manda a venir con estas mujeres, esperare a que se enteren que no revisé ni una ventana" pensaba keitaro.

-Vamos a la puerta del cuarto de la muchacha yo tengo llave de allí también.

-Pues que esperamos lin vamos, keitaro apúrate y ven.

-No nos podemos ir ya?

-No – ambas mujeres nuevamente.

-----------------------------------

Desde arriba de él podía obtener una hermosa vista de su rostro y un millón de veces se decía lo idiota que había sido al verle y no haberse perdido en sus hermosos e hipnotizantes ojos.

-Oye hermoso, mírame –cuando obtuvo toda su atención – si no quieres continuar solo me dices ok? – cuando observó su gesto afirmativo extrajo sus dedos del interior de su recién encontrado amor – voy a entrar zorrito – le avisó antes de continuar.

Al principio el dolor le era insoportable pero trató de no decir nada ni dejar salir ni un quejido ya que solo deseaba pertenecerle por completo a hana pero por mas que trató no pudo reprimir unos sollozos n lágrimas las cuales hana se encargaba de recoger con su lengüita mientras le masturbaba en un ritmo muy lento tratando de que olvidara el dolor.

--------------------------------------

-Escucharon eso? No son sollozos?

-Es kae, esa es la voz de kaede, seguramente tu hijo golpeó al mío.

-Que estas queriendo decir, que mi hijo es un cavernícola

-Pues pareciera que solo entiende a los golpes no?

-Ya dejen de pelear, por que no nos vamos de aquí mejor

-Y dejar a mi hijo llorando por culpa del vuestro no – Así que subieron rápidamente por las escaleras, para saber por qué lloraba kaede.

-Chicas esto es una mala idea, mejor vayámonos sí

-Keitaro no seas cobarde

-Cobarde no, sensato

-no nos iremos.

-ah...ah

-Es kaede, estoy segura – entró en la habitación de su hijo, sorprendiéndose de no verle allí –

-Pero que pasó aquí – rápidamente keitaro y lin estaban en la puerta de la habitación de hana – parece como si hubiese pasado un huracán por aquí.

-Tu hijo si que es desordenado mira que tener ropa tirada por todo lado.

-ah...Ahhh

-Es kaede nuevamente de eso no me queda la menor duda

-Oigan esos no parecen gemidos, mejor vamonos de aquí chicas.

-No – respondió lin – además que te fumaste para que pienses que esos son gemidos, son sollozos.

-Mi marido no fuma nada y mejor vamos a ver a la habitación principal.

-Sí, tienes razón

-Chi...chicas... rayos esto es una muy, muy mala idea.

--------------------------------------

Ya hanamichi estaba por completo en el interior de kaede, y por el momento besaba con afán la boca de kaede, solo esperaba la señal de este para empezar con las suaves y lentas embestidas, se separaron del beso mientras hana empezaba a besar de nueva cuenta su cuello ya enrojecido levantó la mirada y pudo ver una sonrisa en el hermoso rostro de kaede, dándole a entender que podía comenzar con la ultima parte de su tan ansiada unión.

--------------------------------------

Finalmente nuestros tres espías llegaron a la puerta de la habitación principal, la cual abrieron las señoras muy lentamente para no provocar ruido alguno solo para quedarse los tres de piedra al ver lo que hacían sus pequeños hijos.

-ah...……ah………...ah.……..mmm………….más ...hana más ...rápido.

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, mi hermoso kitzune.

Keitaro fue el primero en reaccionar llevándose a ambas mujeres del lugar del delito, y en donde atraparon a sus hijos con las manos en al masa y que masa! Y una ves ya fuera de el casa y en el automóvil.

-Para esto me trajeron y no me escucharon? Para ver un triple X de nuestros hijos? Sí claro muchos son los problemas que tienen, el problemas es que no nos van a dar nietos es el único problema que yo veo.

-Keitaro

-Se callan las dos, por que ahora me escuchan a mí – ambas mujeres se recogieron en sus asientos, sabían que keitaro era muy paciente pero cuando perdía la paciencia...! –

-Ahora nos van a salir con el cuentito de que quieren irse de luna de miel muy pronto.

-Y no los vas a dejar ir keitaro

-Claro que sí, los enviaré hasta la conchinchina hasta que se me olvide lo que acabo de ver.

Así un keitaro enfadado empezó a conducir por las calles de Kanagawa mientras las dos mujeres estaban bien calladitas en la parte trasera del auto.

-------------------------------------------

Las embestidas cada ves se hacían mas veloces, y los gemidos que inundaban la habitación se hacían mas fuertes el clímax estaba cerca por lo que mientras kaede rodeaba con sus piernas las caderas que se balanceaban a gran velocidad, hana con una mano le sostenía y con la otra le masturbaba convirtiéndose en un solo ser, gritando sus nombres cuando el tan ansiado clímax llegó.

Hana permaneció quieto mientras expulsaba lo último de su semen en el interior de kaede, mientras que este lo hacía en medio de ambos abdómenes. Hana se inclinó sobre kaede acariciando su mejilla con la punta de su nariz llegando así hasta su oído.

-Te amo Kaede Rukawa, perdóname por haberlo descubierto tan tarde – susurró al oído de kaede que en ese momento dejó caer dos lágrimas de sus ojos.

-No tengo nada que perdonar por que también te amo hana. – Así despacio despacito hana salió del interior cálido y abrasador de kaede acostándose a su lado y atrayéndole hacia sí para después cubrirse con la sábana que yacía a un lado desde momentos antes.

-Tenemos que hablar hana

-Que tal si hablamos después de dormir un rato – dijo hana para después darle un beso tierno en los labios

-No, ahora.

-Esta bien, lo que tu digas, de qué quieres hablar, a ya sé, no te preocupes mañana mismo pasamos nuestras cosas a la habitación – al ver a kaede con el entrecejo fruncido dijo – también podemos irnos de luna de miel, tarde pero nos iremos.

-No es nada de eso, aunque lo de la luna de miel no estaría mal.

-Sabía que te gustaría, a donde te gustaría ir?

-A...arrg hana no es de eso de lo que quiero hablarte, eso lo hablamos después.

-Entonces?

-Hana yo esas noche estuve con mi madre. Esta apenas amueblando el departamento y había solo una cama y por ello dormimos juntos.

-Lo sé

-Como que lo sabes, acaso hablaste con mamá.

-No

-Entonces quien te dijo

-Tu cuerpo me lo dijo, quieres saber que me dijo? – kaede solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza – que yo soy el primero en todo para ti, eso me dijo.

-Eh – kaede en ese instante se ruborizó tanto que su rostro competía con el cabello de hana, fue un libro abierto para hanamichi en la cama –

-Ven acá, perdóname sí? Perdóname por desconfiar de ti, pero es que ayer me invadieron unos celos horribles, y el solo hecho de pensar que habías... – se le quebró la voz y dejó de hablar para que kaede no se diese cuenta.

-Pero no fue así, tranquilo soy tuyo y te pertenezco solo a ti en cuerpo mente y alma.

-Digo lo mismo kaede, me has capturado por completo mi amor, que te parece si dormimos un rato y luego nos alistamos para salir a almorzar?

-Te apoyo, estoy cansado.

Así una ves concluido todo lo que les faltaba por aclarar, abrazados mutuamente uno muy junto al otro se rindieron a los brazos de Morfeo y al cansancio producido después de tanto ejercicio, sin saber que tuvieron a mas de un testigo en su primer acto de amor.

-----------------------------------

-Muy bien dicho S-E-Ñ-O-R-A-S, ahora Lin Shinomori que es lo que va a hacer?

-Le diré a Kaede que encontré un juego de llaves completo de todas las entradas y se las daré sin contestar ninguna duda de parte de él.

-Muy bien y que harán las dos de ahora en adelante?

-Dejar que los chico resuelvan ellos solos sus problemas y solo interferiremos si ellos nos buscan – dijeron a coro las dos mujeres.

-Muy bien ahora que ya entendieron lo que les estaba diciendo desde temprano, ahora cada cual para su casa. Nos vemos lin, nos vamos sue así que despídete.

-Nos vemos lin, y cuídate mucho

-Lo mismo digo amiga, creo que lo enojamos de verdad.

-Solo lo crees, míralo, bueno ya me voy – se despidieron de beso y se marcharon para Tokio mientras que lin se fue para su casa.

Continuará...

Y bien que les pareció el capi, espero que les haya gustado mucho tanto el capi como el acto de nuestros queridos protagonistas, díganme que les pareció, así que no se olviden de las reviws, gracias.


	11. Y Después De La Acción

Slam Dunk No me pertenece, solo tome sus personajes prestados aunque me encantaría tener a Hanamichi y Kaede solos para mí. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviws para así saber que debo mejorar. Gracias.

_**Y AHORA COMO PODRE GANAR TU AMOR**_

_**By**_

_**TardyAsuka**_

XIY Después De La Acción

Estaba empezando a oscurecer cuando empezó a despertarse, abrió sus hermosos ojos azules, una cálida sonrisa se formó en sus bellos labios recordando lo que hacia un par de horas había ocurrido en esa habitación, se sentía el hombre mas feliz del mundo, estiró su brazo izquierdo para poder alcanzar el esbelto cuerpo de su esposo, pero su mano no le halló.

Se volteó para ese lado y para poder ver el cuerpo que hacia horas antes le había reclamado como suyo. Pero no le vio, no estaba allí, pensó entonces que estaría en el baño o la cocina, pero el lugar de hanamichi en la cama estaba totalmente frió y no lograba escuchar movimiento alguno en la casa.

Su corazón empezó a latir desesperadamente, con gran dificultad se levantó de la cama ya que le dolía mucho cierta anatomía de su cuerpo y cubriéndose con una bata empezó a caminar de una forma muy extraña dirigiéndose al baño de la habitación y al no hallarle allí dirigirse a la habitación de él, pero nada, ni señas de hanamichi y su aflicción aumentaba cada ves mas atormentando a su pobre corazón.

Entonces pensando en lo comelón que es hanamichi se dirigió con mucha dificultad a la cocina, el bajar las escaleras fue un verdadero calvario, pero tampoco aquí encontró señas de su esposo. Dirigió una mirada a la cochera y no divisó sui auto, ¿se habría marchado? ¿Justo ahora que le declaraba su amor? ¿Se abría arrepentido? Todo su ser se contrajo debido al profundo dolor que embargaba todo su ser, no podría creerlo.

No, esto no se lo perdonaría, el que solo lo haya usado para su propia satisfacción y necesidades. Él sabía que le amaba y seguro se aprovechó de eso diciéndole cosas bonitas solo para usarlo y luego largarse como si el fuese uno de esos que atienden solo para satisfacer necesidades.

¿Por qué? Por qué a él si tanto le amaba, ¿por qué? No es justo, no sería justo. Hanamichi – comenzó a llorar en ese instante ahogándose y tratando de auto consolarse –

-No, tranquilízate kaede, debe haber una explicación lógica para que te halla dejado solo y en la cama, él te ama, te lo dijo, no dudes de él, ten fe – pero no pudiendo aguantar mas se echó nuevamente a llorar, subió hasta la habitación principal y se envolvió en las sábanas que aunque frías aún conservaban el olor de hana en sus fibras y allí permaneció por largo rato envuelto y cubriéndose totalmente con ellas.

--------------------------------------------

Por acá las cosas no estaban mejores que digamos, keitaro todavía seguía un poco molesto por lo demasiado sobre protectoras que llegaron a ser tanto su esposa como lin y eso le indignaba, tanta preocupación gastada en nada cuando sus retoños lo estaban pasando de lo lindo, lo malo es que jamás conocería nietos de su hijito y eso le entristecía, pero lo prefería ver feliz que con 100 hijos y triste.

-Keitaro?

-Buenas noches Sue, sería bueno que ya te durmieses también

-Todavía estas molesto?

-Sue duérmete ya

-Pero keitaro – observó como su esposo se envolvía cada ves mas entre las sábanas tratando de no escucharla – bien.

**DING DONGDING DONGDING DONG**

-Keitaro, no podrías ir a ver quien es? – observo como su enfadado esposo se levantaba de la cama para ir a ver quien estaba llamando a la puerta.

**DING DONGDING DONGDING DONG**

-YA VA, YA VA – abre la puerta de una sola ves para ver como su hija y su yerno junto con los niños estaban en la puerta – y ustedes que hacen aquí?

-Podemos pasar suegrito?

-No me llames suegrito, para ti soy señor Sakuragi ya muchas veces te lo he dicho.

-Ya, ya muy bien papá.

-Oh ayako hijita, ryota que hacen por acá con los niños y tan tarde – los niños están dormidos –

-Mami tanto tiempo sin verte, te ves muy bien

-Gracias lo mismo digo de ti hija

-Ayako apúrate

-Calma ryota calma

-Madre podemos dejarte a los pequeños por unos tres días?

-Sí claro, pero a donde van hija.

-A terminar de celebrar nuestro aniversario de bodas, nos gusta compartirlo con los niños por eso hoy los llevamos la zoológico.

-Por mi no hay problema hija, disfruten estos tres días.

-Papá no te molesta verdad

-No, mis nietos pueden quedarse.

-Gracias papá; mamá que sabes de hana.

-Ayako, ya hanamichi es un hombre, un hombre casado no sé por que te preocupas tanto por tu hermano.

-Por lo mismo que acabas de decir por que es mi hermano y estoy segura de que si yo tuviese un problema con tigo el se preocuparía por mi, ryota. Y entonces que saben de hana le he llamado a su casa pero no contesta el teléfono.

-Créeme ayako él esta demasiado bien, ahora deja de preocuparte por tu hermano y vete con tu marido. – sentenció keitaro –

-Pero……

-Ayako, él está muy bien, ahora ve con ryota y disfruta estos días, nada de preocupaciones – sue se acerca a su hija y le abraza y le susurra al oído – "cuando vuelvas te pasas por aquí y te cuento todo, ok"

-Sí, esta bien mamá, cuida de los niños, aquí empaque algunas de sus cosas – se despidieron y volvieron a quedar solos con sus pequeños invitados en el cuarto de huéspedes –

-Keitaro

-Hay que dormir sue, con los niños aquí hay que tener suficiente fuerzas y energías para ellos, buenas noches.

-Podrás perdonarme por haber insistido tanto

-Hablamos de eso después. Buenas noches Sue – se fue a su habitación seguido de sue, se acomodaron cada quien en su lado y trataron de dormir para poder tener suficientes energías para el siguiente día.

--------------------------------------

Una hora, ya había pasado una hora y nada de hanamichi, pero que pasaba por la cabeza de ese inútil bueno para nada, miserable y energúmeno ser humano de pacotilla para haberlo dejado así en ese estado tan cruel, pero que se creía que era él, un dios al que rendirle culto? No, no y no. Cuando llegase le escucharía o si le escucharía y si no le buscaría y le hablaría hasta que le escuchase y le pidiera perdón.

Deseaba bañarse pero todavía le dolía un poco así que decidió antes de regañar a hanamichi ver un poco de televisión, las noticias no sabia por que las había puesto por que siempre le producían sueño, y así fue antes de poder ver una noticia completa ya estaba durmiendo soñando la manera en como mataría hanamichi.

----------------------------------------

-Número ciento sesenta y dos – se acerca a la barra la persona que poseía dicho número en la tarjetita que le diesen al entrar – que desea llevar………………………….

-Sí, me gustaría llevar el pastel de chocolate de la esquina ese de forma de corazón, seis de esos pastelillos rellenos de manjar, dos pie uno de queso y el otro de piña, también quiero ese pastelito.

-Muy bien, se los empaco para llevar?

-Por favor – ya una vez saldada la cuenta en aquella pastelería, salió de esta con todas sus preciadas cargas en manos hacia donde había dejado parqueado el automóvil.

----------------------------------------

-La noche esta muy hermosa hoy.

-Sí, es verdad, la luna llena y el cielo estrellado. Una noche perfecta para tratar de contar las estrellas.

-Hace mucho que no veníamos a caminar a la playa – decía esto mientras tomaba asiento sobre la arena –

-Una noche romántica, solo para amar.

-Sí – le respondió mientras la otra silueta se colocaba tras la primera y le rodeaba con un abrazo protector –

-Es increíble las diversas formas de demostrar el amor a otras personas.

-Así es amor, no necesariamente hay que estar sobre una cama, una mirada, un abrazo, una sonrisa, una caricia………….

-O que te lleven la comida a la cama.

-Es hermoso sencillo y realmente te llena

-Es verdad.

-Yohei, amor tú me llenas como no tienes idea, te amo.

-Y yo a ti Noma y yo a ti, gracias por salir a caminar con migo esta noche.

-Por que debes darme las gracias si es un honor para mí degustar de tu presencia.

-Para mi también, la noche realmente esta muy hermosa – se volvió para ver a su novio sellando todo lo dicho y hablado con un beso tranquilo y suave, para depuse volver a retomar la caminata que habían iniciado y que no daba señas de concluir mientras platicaban de todo un poco, contándose hasta los mas mínimos detalles del día.

-----------------------------------

Aún debajo de las sábanas pudo escuchar como estacionaban un auto cerca, escuchando como entraban en la casa, pudo sentir también como subía las escaleras y se dirigía a la habitación, quería levantarse y hacerle un sin fin de preguntas, reclamarle lo mal que se había sentido en todo ese momento de soledad, pero mejor decidió hacerse el dormido.

Entró en la habitación le vio todavía entre las sábanas pensaba que no se había levantado, rió para sí, con lo dormilón que era ese zorrito claro que no se había levantado; se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado.

-Kaede? Kaede amor, hora de levantarse. Venga no seas dormilón, abre tus ojitos síiiii y sonríe para mí – no aguantando mas le pregunto su inquietud –

-Donde has estado hana

-mmm

-Que en donde demonios te encontrabas hana, cuando me levanté no estabas y pensé que te habías arrepentido de todo lo que……………….. – no pudo terminar ya que hana le cubría los labios con los de él en un beso suave.

-No me arrepiento kitzunito, te amo y no veo el por que arrepentirme – le toma la cabeza y hace que le mire a los ojos – Te amo kaede rukawa y si me fui fue por que al despertar sentía mucha hambre, no había desayunado y nos saltamos el almuerzo pero no tenía ganas de cocinar así que me fui a comprar pizza y pasteles.

-Eh? Hambre? Ahora que lo mencionas...jeje – mirada incrédula al sentir rugir su propio estómago –

-Dentro de un rato traeré la cena, además también pase a una farmacia.

-Te sientes mal? – todo el enojo anterior se le había disipado en un santiamén –

-No pero el que debe sentirse mal eres tú. – kaede le miró como quien no entiende la cosa –

-Por que dices eso

-Te diré lo que compré en la farmacia pero primero quiero darte un abrazo de oso – se acerca al cuerpo de kaede y le da un abrazo para luego decirle al oído – "mi amor no sabes canto te amo, te amo, te amo" – y empezó a llenarle el cuello de besos para después volver a su oído y decirle – en la farmacia compre mas lubricante – adivinen quien se puso rojito – y una crema especial que se usa después del baño para que no te duela tanto ahí – al decir esto se ganó otro sonrojo de kaede, se preocupaba por él y por ello se fue y él pensando en cosas raras como que lo iba a dejar o que solo le utilizó para sus deseos.

-Es decir que………….. – no pudo continuar ya que un gruñido muy fuerte por ambos abdómenes se dejó escuchar.

-Creo que ambos tenemos mucha hambre, pero antes de comer primero un baño, no hay que ser cochinos – se levanta y mira a kaede le extiende un brazo – Señor de Sakuragi desea tomar un baño en compañía de su hermoso y guapísimo esposo? – imaginen a sakuragi con una cara rodeada de estrellitas –

-No exageres amor, no te queda bien, pero sí tomaré un baño con tigo.

-Perfecto – le tomo en brazos y se fueron al baño. –

Entraron a la ducha y comenzaron por mojar bien sus cuerpos con el agua caliente, luego hanamichi tomó el jabón y la esponja para limpiar bien el cuerpo de su esposo, no dejó un solo lugar sin lavar, las piernas, los muslos, su miembro, entre sus níveas y firmes nalgas, su espalda, su torso, brazos, cuello y cara, claro se dejaron oír unos cuantos gemiditos por parte de kaede.

Por su parte hanamichi se lavó rápido, para luego tomar entre sus manos un poco de shampoo con olor a melocotones para lavar el cabello renegrido y luego lavarse el de él, ambos se quitaron cuanta espuma en su cuerpo. Hana que se estaba controlando bien se dio cuenta de la erección de su amado y sin pedir permiso empezó a atenderla.

Recibiendo como recompensa suaves gemidos de parte de kaede, sin embargo su autocontrol no duró mucho ya que su miembro también empezaba a despertar y mientras su boca y una mano se hacían cargo del miembro de su esposo su otra mano atendía al suyo, no deseando entrar en él ya que siendo su primera ves imaginaba que aún le dolía mucho y decidió mejor esperar un tiempo mas.

-Hanaaaaa...mmmmmmmmmm...ya

-No

-Pero por que no, yo lo deseo

-Amor, tu cuerpo aún no esta acostumbrado para hacerlo tan seguido y eso podría dañarte mas aún por lo que he decidido y no queremos eso, por que si no pasaríamos días sin nada de nada.

-Hana no digas eso

-Es que no quiero dañarte, comencemos poco a poco para que un día de estos lo hagamos tantas veces desees.

-Sí, tienes razón, te ayudo?

-Claro zorrito, ya me duele y imagino que a ti también

Ambos terminaron al tiempo, se habían masturbado mutuamente mientras se besaban, hana volvió a lavar sus intimidades para luego salir de la ducha y secarse ambos con unas toallas. Antes comenzar a vestirse hana esparció abundante crema en la entrada de su kitzune para relajar los músculos de esa zona.

Después le volvió a tomar en brazos y le dejo sobre la cama diciéndole que le esperaba, ya que traería la pizza y el sin número de pasteles que había comprado horas atrás.

Comieron mientras reían entre besos y caricias, hanamichi reiterándole cuanto le amaba para luego darle el ultimo pastelito que había comprado ese que decía I LOVE YOU y disfruto el ver el rostro de kaede iluminarse cuando le dijo que era para él y después el consolarle de su llanto de felicidad para luego degustar del pastelito.

Así entre besos, caricias osadas y risas terminaron la cena en la cama, luego hanamichi llevó todo lo que ocuparon para la cocina y regresó para abrazarse al suave y calientito cuerpo de su esposo y dejarse ir nuevamente a los brazos de Morfeo.

-----------------------------------------

Hanamichi regresó al trabajo con renovadas energías, esta vez sin tener ningún tipo de equivocación en sus labores o no demasiadas equivocaciones por que ahora alucinaba con llegar al lado de kaede en su casa, agradecido con el señor Jinai por su consejo.

Kaede por su parte también había regresado a su vida habitual de atender la casa, tenían planeado ir de luna de miel pero todavía no sabían a donde aunque eso no les preocupaba tanto ya que estaban felices de que la tranquilidad y felicidad habían regresado a sus vidas.

Ya habían mudado todas sus cosas a la habitación principal la cual les había visto consumar su amor por primera vez en dos meses de matrimonio. Kaede deseaba que pudieran casarse por la iglesia también pero no deseaba presionar demasiado a hana por lo que no lo había mencionado aún pero tocaría el tema después de la luna de miel atrasada.

------------------------------------

-Me alegra que hallas podido venir.

-Debe ser algo importante para que no quieras que noma se enterase de esto.

-Sí lo es, yohei, estoy perdidamente enamorado.

-Así que ya solucionaste eso, y dime, quien de los dos es el afortunado tu esposo o haruko.

-Me di cuenta de que a ella solo la quiero, le tengo un gran cariño y que nunca llegue a amarla en verdad – dijo hanamichi en tono serio –

-Eso quiere decir que estas enamorado de tu esposo, nosotros teníamos razón?

-No, no le quiero que te quede bien claro, por que no le quiero.

-Que? Entonces que es lo que quieres decir como que no le quieres hana?

-No le quiero, es la verdad, por que le amo y querer y amar son dos cosas muy distintas, yo amo a kaede.

-Vaya hombre hasta que asustas, si solo con hablar de él se te iluminaron los ojos. – imaginen a hana con estrellitas y corazones saliendo de sus ojitos chocolateados –

-Es verdad el amor hace muchas cosas.

-Y ya lo hicieron?

-Hacer que? – mira la cara insinuante de yohei – oh eso, sí.

-Y que tal

-Mejor que con haruko, es que kaede es en todo sentido mejor que ella, y ahora me pregunto que es lo que le vi a haruko.

-Bueno supongo que así son las cosas, pero mejor no los compares.

-Por cierto debo agradecerle a tu novio su clase personalizada, que aunque se pasó me sirvió de mucho, pero no le digas nada, ya veré que me invento.

-No te preocupes por eso hana, soy una tumba, pero en serio me alegro que hayas solucionado lo de tus sentimientos y encontrado a la persona que amas.

-Sí, he de confesarte que desde entonces soy muy feliz.

-jeje

-Que

-Mira tu reloj y dime que va a pasar – hana así lo hace e inmediatamente se pone en pie –

-Me voy, a kaede le gusta que este a tiempo para que coma la comida calientita, y me gusta verle sonreír cuando me ve comer su comida, ah él es tan lindo, me voy amigo gracias por la charla.

-Cuídate hana, hablamos otro día.

Así Hanamichi Sakuragi se dirigió a su casa para poder degustar de la maravillosa comida de su ahora adorado kitzune.

Continuará...

Espero les haya gustado este capi, por fa dejen reviw y cuéntenme si les ha gustado. Gracias a todos los lectores y a los que tan amablemente me dejan reviws. gracias


	12. Feliz día de la amistad

Feliz día de la amistad a cada una de mis lectoras.

_**AMISTAD**_

_En una noche fría_

_Caminaba sin dirección_

_Y mi alma lloraba_

_Sin consolación._

_Más al doblar la esquina_

_Alguien su mano me tendió _

_No me atreví a ver su rostro_

_Y al fin mis ojos mostraron su llanto._

_Al pasar de los días_

_Me sentí mejor y escuché una voz_

"_Me alegra que te sientas mejor_

_Y que regreses a ser tú"._

_Voltee a ver quien pues_

_Su palabra me dirigía_

_Y he ahí mi amiga estaba, la cual_

_Posó su delicada mano en mi hombro._

_Me abrazó y entonces pude entender_

_Que fue ella quien su mano_

_Me tendió_

_Gracias por ser mi amiga._

_AMIGA._

_TardyAsuka_

Que tengan un feliz día junto a sus seres mas queridos.

Les deseo de todo corazón.


	13. Y Quien Llamó A La Cigueña?

Slam Dunk No me pertenece, solo tome sus personajes prestados aunque me encantaría tener a Hanamichi y Kaede solos para mí. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviws para así saber que debo mejorar. Gracias.

_**Y AHORA COMO PODRE GANAR TU AMOR**_

_**By**_

_**TardyAsuka**_

XIY Quien Llamó A La Cigüeña?

Esta era una mañana verdaderamente tranquila, el tiempo marcaba un suave ritmo sin control, mientras kaede realizaba algunos deberes de la casa. Estaba algo apurado ya que deseaba hacer algo rico de comer para hana.

Estos últimos tres meses habían sido algo muy buenos y hermosos, después de pasar la navidad y año nuevo con toda la familia y disfrutar de los niños de Ayako se fueron a su retrasada luna de miel.

Realmente su luna de miel fue muy linda, esta duró un mes completo en el cual realizaron un pequeño tour por Grecia, donde conocieron una diversidad de museos y también conocieron Atenas.

Italia su mayor tiempo en este país lo pasaron en Roma conocieron el coliseo y demás ruinas también visitaron diversidad de museos y también conocieron al David de Miguel Ángel.

Y en Francia, donde degustaron la exquisita comida de cada cafetería de París, recorrieron las calles y cada uno de sus puentes y visitaron por su puesto sus museos.

Por supuesto, las noches eran una cosa totalmente distinta y muy agitada a la vez, pero realmente eran felices y él sabía que ya nada ni nadie los podría separar, por que ellos se amaban de verdad.

--------------------------------------

Una hermosa figura se miraba caminar algo nerviosa por el parque cercano, no sabía que hacer exactamente, no sabía si debería presentarse de una vez y por todas. Tenía miedo eso era obvio pero también sabía que tenía que luchar contra quien fuese.

Aún así su corazón albergaba grandes temores, sus miedos eran grandes, cuando se cansó de tanto caminar se sentó en una banca que daba de frente con una hermosa casa, sabía que ese era el lugar a donde no solo quería ir si no que también necesitaba ir.

Se tomó de la cabeza, tembló, quería llorar, sin embargo dirigió sus pasos hacia ese lugar donde esperaba encontrar cobijo y consuelo al lado de ese ser al que alguna vez……….. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, sin embargo el viento la secó rápidamente volviendo a redirigir sus pasos hacia esa casa.

--------------------------------------

Kaede seguía en sus distintos quehaceres los que pronto terminaría y así pronto continuaría con la preparación de la comida, pensaba en que ya no era tan necesario el pasar tanto tiempo en casa por lo que hablaría con hana para ver si podría darle un trabajo en la empresa, aunque no se decidía totalmente ya que también le gustaría poder tener eso...

Tenía puesta una linda música instrumental y balanceaba su cuerpo al compás del ritmo de esta, cuando sintió como tocaban el timbre ¿quién sería a esas horas?

Abrió la puerta y pudo ver que en la entrada de su casa se encontraba una joven mujer, no podía definir muy bien su rostro ya que usaba lentes oscuros y una pañoleta cubriendo su cabello pero tampoco recordaba haberle visto en su vida ¿quién sería?

-Sí, se le ofrecía algo señora? – se dirigió a la mujer parada frente a él –

-Sí – le reconoció de inmediato – aquí vive Sakuragi Hanamichi cierto?

-Quien le busca – la miró con duda y desconfianza por lo que puso una mirada verdaderamente fría –

-Una amiga, necesito hablar con él urgentemente, se encuentra en la casa?

-No, pero no ha de tardar en venir a almorzar, si gusta puede esperarlo en la sala – realmente esa mujer se miraba muy urgida en hablar con su esposo –

-No gracias, regresaré mas tarde, gracias por su tiempo.

-Yo……… - no pudo terminar de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que la mujer ya se había marchado de su casa, ya le preguntaría a hana sobre ella.

Volvió a entrar en la casa y se dirigió a la cocina, pronto llegaría hana y hablarían, así que empezó a picar la verdura que usaría para el picadillo que iba a preparar junto con el pollo que se estaba horneando, y ya solo faltaba hacer la ensalada.

-----------------------------------------------

Salio temprano del trabajo y aunque todavía no se dirigía a casa, ya que debía realizar algunas diligencias importantes, llevaba a su amado en el corazón. Pero muy a su pesar sentía que a pesar de lo feliz que estaba siendo había algo que no estaba bien y aunque deseaba alejar ese sentimiento de sí no podía, lo que sí hacía con todas sus fuerzas era ocultar ese mal sentimiento a kaede ya que no deseaba preocuparle.

-Deja de pensar tonterías hanamichi tranquilízate, bien ahora donde yohei

Siguió conduciendo a casa de su amigo, según este le había dicho por teléfono querían saber si les podía facilitar información de cierto abogado, eso le había dado mucha risilla ya que se podía imaginar por donde iba la cosa.

Yohei y noma ya habían contraído matrimonio hacia dos meses justo poco después de su llegada de la luna de miel. Ya estaba próximo a llegar a su destino, las calles le traían demasiados recuerdos de cuando vivía con ese par, además de las numerosas tardes en las que había paseado con haruko por allí. Estacionó su auto donde siempre y se dispuso a tocar la puerta.

-Hana bienvenido, pasa adelante – se apartó de la puerta brindándole entrada a hanamichi –

-Gracias, noma ya regresó del trabajo? – preguntó mientras s e sentaba en uno de los tan conocidos sofá. –

-No todavía no, y creo que no vendrá ya que llamó avisándome que surgió una reunión de último minuto.

-Ya veo y dime por que dejaste el trabajo? Desde que tengo memoria tú también trabajas – yohei se ruborizo de tal forma que aunque quisiese no podría esconderlo –

-Bueno, es que……verás…………poco antes de al boda dejé el trabajo – le sonrió nervioso, sabía que con eso no se quedaría tranquilo –

-No entiendo el ¿Por qué? En mi caso por que fue kaede quien decidió encargarse de la casa, aunque creo que pronto me dirá que desea trabajar. –

-Tú crees...

-No me cambies el tema y dime mejor del por que?

-Bueno, esta bien tu ganas – le mira ahora si realmente nervioso ya que no sabe como ha de reaccionar su querido amigo – lo que sucede es que ambos deseamos adoptar a un niño y fue por lo que entonces decidí quedarme en casa para poder tenerla bien para ese momento – le mira sin ni una sombra de duda en sus ojos a la cual acompaña una dulce sonrisa.

-Ya veo, un niño, eso no lo había pensado yo todavía para kaede y para mí, pero dime, aquí es donde entro yo ¿no es así? – le mira serio mientras cruza brazos y piernas –

-Sí, así es, necesitamos un buen abogado para que se haga cargo de todos los papeleos con los del seguro social y los del orfanato y nos preguntábamos si cabría la posibilidad de que nos aconsejaras uno.

-Jajajajaja, amigo por eso no hay problema, vaya que calladito se lo tenían mira que un niño, solo les deseo lo mejor en especial a ese pobre.

-Hay hana tú no cambias pero espérate a que tengas un hijo – toda sonrisa de hanamichi se borro como si hubiese sido por arte de magia – no me mires así tu sabes que un día tal vez a kaede se le ocurra así que ni siquiera lo pienses. –

-Es verdad y por eso es que he decido ayudaros, tengo nombre pero déjame averiguar mejor la situación, a decir verdad ya me lo olía pero mejor confirmar no vaya y fuera a meter la pata.

-Sí, cosa que haces muy seguido, aunque ahora no lo sé por que por lo que sé te has estado portando bien.

-Claro que sí, cual es esa falta de duda. – ambos amigos ríen juntamente – bueno yohei he de irme ya, kaede me espera –

-Sí esta bien, pero por lo que parece estas bien controladito jajajaja – ríe vigorosamente para molestar un poco a su amigo –

-Sí, si, sí, piensa lo que quieras y no me molesta que todo el mundo sepa que todos los días sin falta me voy a comer a casa, y no con la excusa del hambre, no, si no con el deseo de besar a mi esposo. Ahora si te dejo así que yo te llamo y te aviso de los nombres – se despiden de un abrazo fraternal y se marcha en su auto ahora sí hacia su casa –

-------------------------------------

Ahora, en estos mismos instantes se dirigía a su casa, deseba no solo poder estar al lado de su esposo, sabía que se había retrasado pero todo fue por el trabajo, se preguntaba si ya hanamichi se habría marchado, sí era así le pediría a su esposo que le relatara bien todo el asunto del cual habían hablado.

Estaciono el auto y entro urgido a su casa y allí pudo divisar a yohei arreglando la mesa para el almuerzo pero no le dio tiempo de decir siquiera hola ya que fue hasta el para poder dejarle sin aire por un momento de placer para los dos; luego del fogoso beso que se brindaron se sentaron y yohei le hablo con lujo de detalles cada cosa dicha por hana.

-Y así pronto nos avisara de los nombres de los abogados para que podamos realizar nuestra tan ansiada adopción – le miró con una pequeña risilla –

-Eso amor es una gran noticia – le vuelve a sonreír – solo piensa esto pronto seremos padres – los dos se miraron serios y pronto comenzaron a reír llenos de la felicidad que les embargaba –

Luego de ello se fueron acercando a la mesa del comedor para almorzar mientras jugaban al tiempo ya que se daban de bocaditos cada uno y así pasaron durante el almuerzo antes de que noma volviera al trabajo.

-------------------------------------------------

Llegó rápido hasta su casa dejó e automóvil en la parte de enfrente de la casa ya que no lo guardó en el garaje por si acaso decidía salir con use poso mas avanzada la tarde.

Entro en casa y al no divisar a kaede se dirigió hasta la cocina, parecía que él no le había sentido y por lo que sus ojos podían observar ya el almuerzo estaba listo, pero el suave movimiento de las caderas de su codiciado esposo despertó en él otra clase hambre.

Se acercó aún más sutilmente hacia kaede logrando su cometido de que este no se diera cuenta de su presencia, "en este preciso instante es tan perfecto como para darle un buen susto de infarto, pero no, mejor me aguato" se le acercó todavía un poco más y en un movimiento rápido ya lo tenía cargado en sus brazos.

Kaede todavía no despertaba de la impresión en la cual había caído presa, sí sabía que era hanamichi pero no entendía el por que hacía eso si el estaba terminando de arreglar la comida cuando vio que se dirigían escalera arriba entonces le vio y le sonrío, inclinándose sobre él para poder empezar su rito de amor.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras kitsune – le mira con un brillo en los ojos del cual solo kaede sabe de su existencia –

-Solo me tomaste por sorpresa, pero se te va a hacer tarde si deseas empezar esto para regresar al trabajo – le mira interrogativo –

-Ah, eso no me preocupa ya que tengo la tarde libre hermoso – le guiña un ojo mientras maniobra la manera en la que ha de abrir la puerta, una ves logrado su propósito deposita a kaede en la cama suavemente –

-jiji – se sonreía kaede –

-De que te ríes ah? – le mira como si fuese la última ves que le mirase - acaso te ríes de tu esposo que te ama con locura? –

Kaede no contesta a su pregunta simplemente se alza en sus codos y empieza un corto beso muy suave apenas roces de labios y jugueteos con la lengua sobre estos, al separarse un poco solo con esos sus miradas cambiaron rotundamente para demostrar un gran fuego dentro de ellas.

Poco a poco las ropas se fueron a visitar al dulce suave y frío piso de la casa dejando a sus amos tal cual vinieron al mundo para que disfrutasen más aún de la suavidad de sus pieles y que sus cuerpos terminara de incendiarse.

Los besos y las caricias de las manos iban y venían logrando poco a poco su cometido, cada uno experimentaba el delicioso sabor de la piel de su pareja, para ellos esa fricción deliciosa de su unión era el símbolo que les mantendría juntos por siempre.

A estas alturas ya hanamichi esta estimulando los pequeños botones rosados de kaede para los cuales usaba su suave y húmeda lengua haciéndole estremecer, kaede por su parte trataba de acariciar lo más que podía el cuerpo de su esposo.

Ya una ves que sintió que kaede estaba listo para la siguiente etapa empezó a bajar aún más ya que quería verle estremecerse de tal forma que su satisfacción fuese tan grande que todo su ser le demostrara las lindas facciones de todo su cuerpo en el mayor de los éxtasis.

Pero para sorpresa de hana, kaede tenía otros planes y con un movimiento rápido el quedó arriba de hana sentado a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, hana solo le sonrío por su repentina actuación, aunque no sabía que era lo que tramaba ese lindo chico al estar sobre de él.

-Cierra tus ojos sí? – pidió kaede

-Muy bien

Hana solo sintió como kaede se levantó de su puesto y se alejó de él quitando el suave y dulce calor de su ser para abandonarlo a su suerte y se sintió muy vacío sin su presencia, sí hana ya no podía vivir un solo día sin él.

Le escucho abrir y cerrar gavetas, estuvo tentado a ver que se traía entre manos pero le había pedido que cerrara sus ojos e iba a respetar esa petición aunque le estaba costando mucho ya que su curiosidad era muy fuerte.

Por su parte kaede estaba ocupado, sabía perfectamente que hana primero le daría todo, le llevaría a él primero a éxtasis, mientras el se aguantaba todo lo que podía pero él no quería eso por lo que solito él buco el lubricante y se empezó a preparar el mismo para poder recibir a su amado.

Una vez terminada su misión se acercó a la cama con unos movimientos realmente lentos y seductores que hana no veía pero sí que sentía. Al llegar a la altura de su rostro le brindó un beso exigente a su esposo.

-Me extrañaste?

-Y te atreves a dudarlo? Te extrañe tanto que pensé que me perdía en una densa y horrible oscuridad.

-nunca te dejaré hana, que no se te olvide eso – le besó una mejilla.

Luego empezó a bajar por el cuello de piel tostada para luego darle el mismo tratamiento que él recibió a las tetillas de su esposo, empezaron nuevamente las caricias ardientes entre ambos cuerpos con va y viene, las yemas de los dedos totalmente sensibilizadas haciendo de cada toque uno suave y penetrante llegando a los puntos mas erógenos de cada uno.

Kaede pronto bajo hasta llegar a un lugar en donde le encantaba jugar cada ves que tenía oportunidad, sacó su lengua mostrándola húmedamente atrevida para empezar a acariciar el agujerito que tenía su hana muy expuesto en todo su esplendor.

Le encantaba que podía decir, su sabor, su forma, su textura, todo ademas de proporcionarle a hana unas deliciosas cosquillas, es que su ombligo era del todo perfecto.

Ni siquiera tuvo que llegar a su miembro para saber que ya estaba erguido en todo su esplendo, un sexo duro y palpitante y la excitación le invadió aún más, goloso bajó hasta aquella parte de la anatomía que deseaba probar.

Le lamió, le beso, le mordió y le chupó, ahora le tenía todo dentro de su boca, le encantaba escuchar los sonoros y roncos gemidos de hana hacia su persona, pero él mismo ya no aguataba por lo que separándose de su lindo amigo subió hasta poder robar los labios de amado.

Cuando hana iba tratar de recuperar el control él simplemente le detuvo y tomando el miembro de su esposo en una de sus manos lo guió hasta su entrada mientras que con la otra se sostenía, logrando poco a poco tenerlo completamente dentro de sí.

Se mantuvo quieto un momento para luego empezar con un suave movimiento de sus caderas en la sensación de sentirse lleno con parte del ser de su pareja, ambos estaban gimiendo fuertemente las sensaciones y sentimientos se incrementaban en un punto en el cual legaban a fusionarse.

Hana llegó a apoyarse en sus codos para poder lamer y mordisquear las tetillas de kaede, el cual en un arrebato entre los movimientos le levanto el rostro para poder compartir un beso en el cual jugaban con sus lenguas dejando pequeños hilillos de saliva que les unían ademas de su otra unión.

Kaede siguió en esta posición hasta que hana le empujó suavemente hasta acomodar su espalda en el colchón de la cama una ves hecho esto colocó las piernas de su esposo obre sus hombros y así empezar a penetrar mas fuerte y rápidamente.

El final estaba apunto de llegar los cuerpos llenos de una fina capa de sudor las lenguas ansiosas recorriendo la piel que tenían a su alcance, una mano deslizándose hasta el punto de encerrarse sobre su objetivo para masajearle y así llegar juntos al límite una vez mas.

Su unión, su fusión, convirtiéndose en un solo ser, las semillas regadas cada cual en su destino, una dejando su preciosas labor entre los dos abdómenes fortificados y la otra en un canal estrecho que les llevaba a la locura.

Hana se dejó caer sobre su esposo mientras le besaba el pecho y le pronunciaba quedamente lo mucho que le amaba, kaede por su parte estaba acariciado la cabellera de hana, sabía que pronto se separaría pero quería disfrutar la máximo esa sensación de sentirse lleno.

Al separarse hana levantó nuevamente a kaede para ir a bañarse y acicalarse y luego ir a comer en donde tampoco perdería el tiempo y mimaría lo más que pudiese a kaede.

-------------------------

Estando en la cocina kaede no permitió que hana tocase traste alguno, el quería arreglar la mesa y la comida ya después hana podría hacer lo que quisiese.

-Sabes esta mañana te vino a buscar una señora – le mencionó kaede –

-Así, no sé por que me vino a buscar aquí si yo estaba en la oficina –

-Eso sí no lo sé, y no puedo decirte si era bien parecida ya que tría lentes oscuros y un pañuelo cubriendo su cabellera – mencionó esto con una pose meditativa y con una mano sobre su barbilla –

-No tengo idea de quien pudiera ser cielo, solo hay que ver si regresa no crees? –

-Bueno dijo que regresaría por la tarde – le sonrió –

-DIN DONG……………..DIN DONG……….

-mmmm, ve a atender la puerta hana mientras yo ternito aquí –

-Esta bien pero primero dame un premio – le mira y de una ves le estira el piquito a kaede el cual solo le dio un corto roce de labios pero con eso se conformó y fue a atender a quien estaba tocando a su puerta –

-----------------

-……………………… - abre la puerta y mira a la hermosa mujer que estaba parada frente a ella, la mira y la vuelve a mirar y no se cree lo que están viendo sus ojos – que haces aquí? – es lo único que pudo articular –

-Hana, vine a buscarte en al mañana pero no estabas por eso vine ahora – le brinda una sonríe dulce y soñadora – tengo tanto que contarte –

-…………………. – todavía no podía creer que ella estaba frente a su puerta que podría hacer –

-Hana amor quien es? – la vos de su amado le sacó de su estupor –

-eh, errr, regreso al rato kaede no te preocupes – tomo con algo de brusquedad el cuerpo de esa mujer y la subió a su automóvil, sea lo que sea que tenía que decirle no sería allí en su hogar lleno de felicidad se subió en su puesto y arranco –

-A donde…………….hana? – kaede solo pudo ver como el auto se perdía por las calles pero lo que no le gustó era que alguien, una mujer iba en el asiento del copiloto, ¿qué rayos estaba sucediendo? –

Continuará…………………

Hola a todos si ya sé tardé demasiado y no es que el capi estuviera difícil para nada es solo que lo empecé como 5 veces y nunca me gustaba solo escribía como tres paginas de Word y luego simplemente lo borraba, ademas están las clases.

Gracias RAMSIN por darme la idea de a donde podría dirigirse el cap, les diré un secreto ella sabe como terminara todo, se estará acercando el final? creo que sí pero eso lo veremos aquí espero y no me lleguen a matar jajajajajaja, no creo que lleguen a tanto, jojojojojojojo.

Para aquellos que me leen y que no saben y que además les guste yu yu hakusho estoy escribiendo un fic de este anime llamado "POR UNAVISITA AL DOCTOR", no esta en la categoría de yu yu ya que no sé como ponerla allí solo espero que si se pasan por allí les guste bastante.

Ahora contestaré sus reviws:

**Puchan: **si es verdad pero creo que lo ameritaba, gracias por el reviw espero que disfrutes de este cap.

**Elena: **es verdad, pero un baboso lindo

**Khira: **hola, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, pero creo que todos reccionaríamos así en una situación parecida. A que te refieres cuando dices que es un historia molt maca.

**Ran-k: **bueno es verdad pero hay que tener paciencia para mirar lo que hace falta, y fe en que el amor que dicen profesarse esos dos podra sacarlos a flote. Gracias por el reviw. Yo me alegro en grande de que ya hayan arreglado amor yaoi por lo menos lo de los fics.

**Inuyashaluchi: **me alñegra saber que te haya gustado el capi, espero y sigas disfrutando del fic. Cuidate

**Paulyta: **holaaaaa. Es una verdad, pero creo que tienes razón debería haberle dejado una nota pero ni a mi se me ocurrio, así que opuse a sufrir a kaede un poco. Si haruko regresa eso se sabra ams adelante. Gracias por el reviw un beso para ti tbn.

**Hanakuru-chan:** hola y me alegro que te haya gustado el capi. Tratare ed mejorar eso de lo desordenado. Cuidate.

Espero y me dejen sus reviws, gracias a todas (os) matta ne.


	14. Y Quien Llamó A La Cigueña II Llanto

Slam Dunk No me pertenece, solo tome sus personajes prestados aunque me encantaría tener a Hanamichi y Kaede solos para mí. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviws para así saber que debo mejorar. Gracias.

_**Y AHORA COMO PODRE GANAR TU AMOR**_

_**By**_

_**TardyAsuka**_

XIIIY Quien Llamó A La Cigüeña? II **_"Llanto"_**

-Hana amor quien es? – la vos de su amado le sacó de su estupor –

-eh, errr, regreso al rato kaede no te preocupes – tomo con algo de brusquedad el cuerpo de esa mujer y la subió a su automóvil, sea lo que sea que tenía que decirle no sería allí en su hogar lleno de felicidad se subió en su puesto y arranco –

-A donde…………….hana? – kaede solo pudo ver como el auto se perdía por las calles pero lo que no le gustó era que alguien, una mujer iba en el asiento del copiloto, ¿qué rayos estaba sucediendo? –

----------------------------------------------------

Los segundos, los minutos y aún las horas pasaban demasiado lentas y para las mil y una desgracias ni una sola señal de su hana, que habría sido todo aquello? Por que salió tan de prisa de la casa solo por atender a la puerta? Que le habría sucedido? Por que rayos no le daba aunque fuera una llamada telefónica para así poder calmar sus nervios aunque fuese solo un poco?

Kaede pasó la mayor parte de la tarde en la que supuestamente él y hana pasarían juntos solo, llegó a sentirse tan angustiado que no pudo hacer nada mas, solo hacía algunas cosas como caminar como poseído por toda la casa, sentarse y solo para moverse a cada instante.

----------------------------------------

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí, cuídate, vendré por ti mañana – le dijo esto sin siquiera ver su rostro –

-Yo te amo, sabes? – trató de acercarse a él para besarle mas sin embargo él fue más rápido y le detuvo –

-Y yo ya te he dicho que le he entregado mi corazón por completo a otra persona, la persona a la que amo –

-Pero………………

-Ya te lo he dicho no les va a faltar nada, jamás, tienes mi palabra –

-Nos vemos mañana entonces – salió del auto y pudo ver como este se alejaba de donde le había dejado.

-No me rendiré, tu serás mió, solo mió y de nadie mas, solo y únicamente nuestro. –

------------------------------

Todavía le costaba mucho hacerse a la idea de todo lo que le había dicho la mujer que llegó a buscarle, la parte más dura se aproximaba, como enfrentaría y le diría a Kaede lo que había ocurrido y lo que estaba por ocurrir? Como reaccionaría kaede al saber la verdad de la cual él se acababa de enterar?

Tantas preguntas y ni una sola respuesta, que podría hacer para lograr que kaede fuese el menos afectado? Pero por mas que pensaba no había solución al dolor que estaba por infringirle a su pareja, lo mas sensato y la única salida que veía era la de hablar con la verdad, no le quedaba mas.

Dio varias vueltas por la ciudad tratando de despejar aunque solo fuese un poco su mente para poder afrontar lo que se le venía encima. Sabía que no podría comprar alguna cosa para poder suavizar las cosas por lo que decidió de una sola vez marcharse a casa y que fuese lo que fuese todo resultara bien.

-----------------------------------------------

Al estar ya oscureciendo hanamichi regresó a la casa, se le veía agotado y cansado. Aunque había invitado a la mujer a comer el no había podido probar bocado por muy hambriento que se sintiera.

En el momento en el que entro se encontró con el rostro de kaede lleno de preguntas inquietantes y de confusión, la pregunta que su cerebro le hacía era como le iba a decir a kaede todo lo que se había enterado hacía un par de horas atrás.

Lo único que atinó a realizar en ese instante fue correr hasta su lado y abrazarlo de una forma desesperada y urgida como no lo había hecho antes pues sabía a la perfección que él siempre estaría a su lado, pero y ahora estaría a su lado a pesar de todo?

-No me dejes, por favor no me dejes te lo suplico, te amo demasiado no me dejes – suplicaba hana mientras unas lágrimas ya empezaban a surcar sus facciones y la voz se le quebraba del todo.

-Pero que cosas dices hana? – Kaede trataba de consolar la inestable figura que se abrazaba a él – te amo, no te dejaré.

-Es que no sabes, no tienes idea – el llanto se volvió aun mas fuerte – no me dejes por favor, no lo hagas, no me abandones!

-Hana me estas preocupando que fue lo que pasó, que te dijo esa mujer? –

-…………………..-

-Sabes que no te dejaré, te amo demasiado, digamos que fuera algo muy malo creo que lo mas justo es que me tome un tiempo para pensar no? – Kaede sintió como si la decir aquello hubiese cometido un gran error puesto que hana aun más se abrazaba a él –

-Prométeme que lo pensarás bien y que no me vas a dejar – le seguía abrazando con fuerza – prométemelo

-Lo prometo pero ahora dime quien era esa mujer y que es lo que desea de ti – le miró logrando separarlo un poco de sí –

-Es mejor que te sientes kitzune – habló fríamente hana y con la voz en un hilo –

-Esta bien, me sentaré – kaede se sentó en un sillón mientras hana permanecía de pie frente a él inquieto y sin saber donde meter sus manos de lo nervioso que se encontraba –

-En verdad no la reconociste kaede? No sabes quien era esa mujer? – le pregunta hana a su esposo con una mirada muy fija y algo asustada –

-Tendría que? – preguntó kaede un tanto desesperado suponiendo que hana daría una gran vuelta para llegar al grano de todo –

-Pues sí – le mira y otra vez se siente caer en un agujero sin fondo y sin salvación alguna – tal vez no la recuerdas – su voz salió muy quebrada y kaede se levanto para abrazarle pero hana se lo impidió – por que la conociste delgada y solo por un par de minutos. –

-En donde la he visto? Quien es ella? – vuelve a preguntar kaede ya con lo nervios de punta y con toda piel como la de una gallina –

-Te acuerdas de aquel día en el parque? En el que mis padres me dijeron que estaba comprometido con tigo? En el que nos agarramos a golpes?

-Sí como olvidarlo? –

-Te acuerdas que una chica, mi ex-novia se levantó de entre unos matorrales ya que nos espiaba al igual que tú y tu madre? –

-Sí, que con ella? – pregunta un dudoso kaede con respecto a seguir la conversación –

-Era ella – hana se lo dice mirándole a los ojos –

-Ella? – le miró muy interrogativo – no, no, no juegues con migo ella no era la mujer que vino a buscarte esa señora esta muy pasada de peso –

-Kaede – le miró, bajo el rostro y se froto fuertemente la sienes, como le diría aquello? No tenía el suficiente valor sabía que le iba a destrozar y mas por que sabía que aunque kaede deseaba darle un hijo no podría ya que él no es una mujer – kaede, haruko, haruko – empezó de nuevo a llorar –

-Me, Me – kaede quedó paralizado por completo, si era lo que pensaba no podría soportarlo – me fuiste infiel con ella en nuestros primeros meses de matrimonio?

-No, desde ese día que no la volví a ver solo en una ocasión que fue cuando descubrí mis sentimientos hacia ti pero ni siquiera le hable solo la vi de lejos –

-ENTONCES QUE DEMONIOS OCURRE CON ESA MUJER, POR QUE VINO A BUSCARTE A TU CASA, A NUESTRA CASA SABIENDO QUE ESTAS CASADO, AH! QUE ESTAS CON MIGO

-Aquella ves en el parque cuando salí corriendo tras ella le pedí que me diera un año para estar casado con tigo y así luego divorciarme de ti e irme a su lado –

-AHORA ME VAS A DECIR QUE NUNCA ME AMASTE Y QUE TE VAS CON ELLA? – exclamó kaede exaltado – Y QUE SIGNIFICÓ TODO LO QUE HEMOS VIVIDO, MALDITA SEA HANA HABLA DE UNA VEZ.

-No, yo te amo y no voy a dejarte aunque seas tu el que pida el divorcio yo jamás te firmaría los papeles y luego te seguiría hasta el con fin del mundo –

-Entonces si tanto me amas que es lo que esta pasando dímelo tengo derecho de saberlo – trató de clamarse un poco y hablar mas quedo –

-La noche anterior al día del parque me acosté con ella – bajó la mirada no podía siquiera ver a su esposo a la cara – esta embarazada –

-…………………….-

-Tiene cinco meses y medio y las fechas coinciden a la perfección –

-Bien esta embarazada y que, eso no significa que te vas a divorciar de mi o que le vas a hacer falta al niño por que yo mismo are que le pases mensualidad y que le visites – le miro con resentimiento pero no hacia hana en verdad si no hacia haruko quien se había adelantado a él para darle a hana lo él jamás podría –

-No es tan fácil kitzune –

-COMO QUE NO ES TAN FÁCIL QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES DECIR? – volvió a exaltarse nuevamente, todo esto se salía de sus manos –

-Su hermano mayor le ha retirado su apoyo, dejo los estudios y ha estado trabajando tan fuertemente que su embarazo se a convertido en uno de lato riesgo en el que tanto ella como el bebe corren peligro de muerte – ante estas palabras kaede palideció grandemente y se dejo caer muy duramente en el sillón –

-………………….-

-Necesito de tu apoyo ahora más que nunca, he decidido traerla a vivir con nosotros y así lo que falta de su embarazo lo pasara tranquila luego se ira a su departamento lo prometo – trato de tocar a kaede pero este le esquivo en gran manera deteniéndole con un dedo en alto –

-No la quiero aquí – dijo muy convencido de lo que deseaba y lo que deseaba era tenerla lejos de SU HANA –

-Pero que es lo que dices, que no me has escuchado ahora necesita de mi ayuda no lo entiendes kaede, necesito de tu apoyo - trató de acercarse nuevamente pero kaede se alejó aún mas y subió rápidamente las escaleras –

Hanamichi estuvo tentado de ir a buscarle pero pensó que ese era el tiempo que kaede le había pedido para pensar por lo que decidió quedarse en su sitio sin hacer nada, solo al verle bajar comprendió que la cosa era mucho mas grave de lo que pensaba ya que kaede…………

-Que haces con esas maletas kaede – corrió hasta él pero se detuvo al recibir una de las miradas mas frías de kaede –

-Que no ves me largo, las vas a traer aquí de cualquier forma y yo necesito pensar, así que me voy pero que te quede bien claro una cosa no la quiero en mi casa –

-No kaede no te vayas no me dejes solo, por favor lo dijiste, dijiste que no me dejarías – le suplicó hana apunto de llorar nuevamente –

-Y no lo estoy haciendo solo me voy para pensar, por favor no me busques – estaba por salir cuando sintió un fuerte abrazo de hana en su cuerpo, su mirada estaba en la mas sumisa tristeza, pero sabía que la suya propia estaba por morir en ese momento –

_**Llanto**_

_Te abrazo muy fuerte_

_Contra mi, pero _

_Ahora siento que te he _

_Perdido para siempre._

_Me duele, duele mucho_

_Como no tienes idea_

_Este abrazo duele y no _

_Duele por mi, si no por ti_

_¿Cuántas tormentas hemos_

_Pasado juntos ya?_

_Más sin embargo siento que _

_Esta nos está sobrepasando_

_No me dejes, no lo hagas_

_Sin ti he de sentirme como _

_Un niño perdido ¿Es que acaso_

_La felicidad debe acabarse?_

_El terrible dolor en tu mirada_

_Me obliga a no detenerte sé que _

_Tratas de comprenderme y solo_

_Pides tiempo, un tiempo_

_Que no sé si podré resistir._

_Maldita mi suerte_

_Maldita mi locura_

_Y maldito el error_

_El error de haberla amado_

_Una noche, por una sola_

_Estúpida noche mi futuro_

_Y felicidad se desarma y_

_Ya no te tengo junto a mí_

Kaede se soltó muy bruscamente de hana, tomo las llaves de su coche y se fue de allí a una gran velocidad, mientras hana caía sobre sus rodillas llorando desconsolado por lo que estaba pasando y que sabía que era su culpa totalmente.

--------------------------------------------------

"Lograré que seas mío hanamichi sakuragi y que te olvides de una ves y por todas de kaede rukawa, después de todo tengo mi mejor arma aquí con migo y dentro de mí, mi propio hijo me ayudará a quedarme con su padre de por vida y así seremos una familia feliz"

----------------------------------------------------

No deseaba pasar la noche en un hotel por lo que se decidió irse con su madre, se sentía destruido. Creía ciegamente en todo lo que le había dicho hana mas sin embargo no deseaba no deseaba ver a esa mujer y menos aún en su casa.

Al llegar su madre le trató de interrogar pero este no decía absolutamente nada por lo que se fue al cuarto de invitados que ya habían arreglado y se quedó en el sin salir nuevamente.

-Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring – estaba sonando el teléfono –

-Aló? Casa de Lin Shinomori, quien habla?

-Hola suegrita –

-Hanamichi que es lo que ha pasado, se han peleado o algo – pregunto con un tono de preocupación lin –

-Dime una cosa, él esta bien, esta con tigo? – pregunto hana nervioso –

-Sí esta aquí me vas a decir que ha pasado? –

-Me alegra que este bien, vera………….pi, pi, pi, pi, pi, pi, pi – la llama estaba cortada del todo – que habrá pasado? Aunque no me extrañaría que tuviese que ver con kaede –

-Hijo por que cortaste la llamada de teléfono – miró a su hijo con reproche –

-No quiero que hables con él punto – la miro muy serio y con un frío que ni ella se lo creía –

-Pues si quieres que no hable con él has de contarme todo lo sucedido o si no………………..

-Mañana mamá sí, después de todo tengo mucho en que pensar. Buenas noches y para que no vuelvas a contestar llamadas – kaede arrancó el cable de la línea de teléfono y luego se marcho a su habitación con el cable en las manos –

-Que habrá pasado? – lin para ese momento ya se había retirado también a su habitación –

--------------------------------------------

-Por el momento me conformo con que este bien y a salvo, solo eso –

Continuara……………………..

Que tal espero y les haya gustado, dejen reviw y haber que pasa con estos dos de ahora en adelante. Ah el poema lo escribí yo.

Espero y no lleguen a matarme con lo que voy a realizar, esto se esta poniendo bueno, podrá kaede aceptar la presencia de haruko en su casa? Y el embarazo estará bien? **_Que será el bebé niño o niña que opinan ustedes?_**

Bueno hasta la próxima.

**Elena**: si te refieres a que sospechas del embarazo, pues sí un poco y kaede no va a querer escuchar mucho que digamos

**Mashou No Tenshi: **Hola, me alegra mucho que te guste tanto mi fic, si es verdad tienen muchas emociones, gracias por lo del lemon, a mi tbn me ha pasado que empiezo a leer un fic cuando este ya va lejos, jeje con el de yu yu pues tengo las ideas pero cuando las plasmo no quedan como me gusta por eso creo que tardara en salir el proximo capitulo pero de que sale sale. Gracias por el revió y cuidate. Besos

**Ran-k:** tanto tiempo sin leer tus lindos revió, en serio me alegro mucho ver que me dejaste el comentario, bueno creo que todas las preguntas o ideas que tenías se contestan con este capitulo, solo espero no ser tan mala. Besos.


	15. La Gota Que Derramó El Vaso

Slam Dunk No me pertenece, solo tome sus personajes prestados aunque me encantaría tener a Hanamichi y Kaede solos para mí. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviws para así saber que debo mejorar. Gracias.

_**Y AHORA COMO PODRE GANAR TU AMOR**_

_**By**_

_**TardyAsuka**_

XIVLa gota que derramó el vaso

Ese día no había almorzado y ahora que kaede se había marchado no tenía para nada ganas de cenar, para que comer si el amor no estaba allí para motivarlo. Se sentía tremendamente mal, pero como iba a saber él que por una maldita noche haruko iba a quedar embarazada.

Si lo analizaba con cabeza fría el único más inocente del cuento era kaede, pero él tampoco tenía idea acerca de los ciclos de las mujeres, por que no había usado un maldito y estúpido condón esa noche? Simple uno: no tenía a mano y tampoco le preguntó a haruko y dos: según él pronto se casarían.

Pero eso sí, él estaba con kaede y con él, solo con él se iba a quedar, haruko iba para su casa pero no le iba a permitir acercarse, él solamente era de kaede y el día en que su amor regresase a él se sentiría el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

Pero ahora no tenía caso ponerse a llorar ya que al día siguiente debía hacer muchas cosas por lo que debía descansar, con una gran profunda tristeza en el alma y corazón se retiró a su alcoba allí sintiendo el olor tan característico de kaede, sintiendo que todavía la habitación guardaba algo de olor de la intensa sesión de esa tarde y allí con los diversos olores que le recordaban a kaede se fue quedando dormido.

--------------------------------------------------

**Apartamento de Lin **

Temprano en la mañana había llegado la empleada de Lin y preparaba el desayuno para dos como le había pedido esta, después de realizar esa labor realizó algunas cosas más y luego se marchó, no preparó almuerzo ya que lin le informo que almorzarían fuera.

Eran ya las diez de la mañana y lo que le extrañaba era que kaede todavía no había hecho acto de aparición y ella tenía ya mucha hambre. Así que se aventuró a entrar en la habitación en la que estaba hospedado su hijo.

La habitación estaba totalmente oscura, a un lado de la mesa encontró el cable del teléfono que kaede había arrancado la noche anterior. Su hijo se encontraba todavía acostado en la cama y le acompañaba una acompasada respiración.

Lo que le sorprendió fue ver un pequeño osito de felpa para bebes, ella sabía de las esperanzas que poseía su hijo por que hana le brindara un sí al proponerle adoptar un bebé, pero ahora sí que no entendía nada de nada, estaba segura que hana no se negaría a tal pedido.

Otra cosa mas que la alerto fue ver por las mejillas de su hijo gruesas sendas de lágrimas ya secas y fue solo entonces que se dio cuenta que kaede había llorado toda la noche en silencio y que a lo mejor hasta hacía poco había logrado dormir por lo que le dejo y se marcho a desayunar, ya mas tarde él le contaría todo.

-------------------------------------------------

**Constructora Sakuragui **

Estaba en la oficina simulando trabajar pero es que no sabía que otra cosa hacer, sabía perfectamente que no sería bienvenido en casa de su suegra, por lo que decidió ir a la oficina, además al mediodía debía ir a buscar haruko y todavía no desayunaba por mas que quisiera no sentía hambre y al pensar justamente en ella menos hambre le daba.

Al llegar el mediodía llegó un pequeño camión para que este se llevara las cosas de haruko a su casa mientras él se la llevaba a ella en el automóvil; ella al contrario de él estaba totalmente radiante y feliz como que no entendiera que por ella su vida se estaba yendo al caño.

-Oye hana y tu flamante esposo donde esta? – dijo con tono irónico –

-Lejos de donde pueda escuchar tu boca mordaz – le dijo en tono fuerte poco después de que se fueran los señores que le ayudaran con la mudanza –

-Hana pero que tienes, por que estas tan de mal humor – le dijo mientras se le acercaba a la ves que acariciaba su abultado abdomen de cinco meses y medio de embarazo –

-Escucha haruko – la agarro de los hombros y la alejó de sí – no te amo, no me atraes –

-Pero que cosas dices hana, solo lo dices por que rukawa te tiene idiotizado –

-Más respeto para mi esposo – le habló muy serio hana –

-Perdón – dijo ella – y de cuando acá te gustan los hombres –

-Kaede es la única persona a la que amo como pareja – la mira de una forma fría – que te quede claro, estas aquí por que hay problemas con el embarazo y por que me siento responsable, si no fuese así te pondría una enfermera en un departamento algo lejos de mi casa –

-Hana pero es tu hijo –

-Y, me importa un comino, te lo dije bien claro ayer a mi hijo no le va a faltar nada ni padre ni dinero así que por eso no te preocupes pero no creas que por que me vas a dar un hijo no significa que ya tienes marido automáticamente, esta claro? –

-Esto no se queda aquí hana – le habla ella – claro esta que él te dejó así que yo me quedo con su puesto…………….

-Ni se te ocurra, te enseñare tu habitación – se la llevo al segundo piso ayudándola a subir después de todo era un caballero le mostró la habitación mas alejada del cuarto principal en donde ya estaban todas sus cosas – en un rato te traeré el almuerzo – y volvió a bajar a la cocina, no tenía hambre ni ganas de cocinar por lo que llamó a un restaurante –

-Mientras tu tonto esposo no aparezca yo haré lo imposible para que te quedes con migo solo con migo –

Al llegar la comida hana la puso en un plato luego tomo una bandeja puso jugo en un vaso y se lo llevo a haruko en el segundo nivel, le acompaño mientras comía luego de eso regresó los trastes a la cocina subió a su habitación y la enllavo por aquello de las moscas con haruko.

Luego de eso se fue a la habitación de esta y al entrar ella le llamo para que sintiera como el bebé se movía dentro de ella, hana quedó extasiado por lo que bajó la guardia mientras ella intentaba darle un beso en los labios, pero él pudo esquivarla a tiempo.

Se despidió de ella diciendo que había mucho trabajo en la oficina y que allí tenía el televisor, marchándose inmediatamente. Apenas haberse ido haruko se fue a la habitación principal que encontró enllavada por lo que hizo una mueca de insatisfacción.

----------------------------------------------

**Apartamento de lin**

-No molestes mamá – renegaba kaede –

-Nada de eso ahora mismo me explicas que rayos pasó entre hanamichi y tú y no me mires así, es una orden –

-Muy bien pero no me hago responsable – y así kaede empezó a contarle todo lo sucedido con haruko y hanamichi –

-Y te vas a quedar aquí con ella tratando de reconquistar a tu marido? –

-Mamá no tengo ganas de hablar ok? –

-Es un bebé que en ves de tener un papá va a tener dos y que estoy segura ambos se harán cargo de él y le querrán mucho, tu no estas contra de ella o hana o el bebe, si no con tigo mismo por que no eres tú el que le puede dar un hijo verdad? O me equivoco –

-Que no quiero hablar – trató de darle una mirada que la asustase pero su madre parecía mas enojada por lo que ella decía que él estaba haciendo mal – me voy a mi habitación no me molestes – y se marcho muy enfadado ya que su madre había dado en el clavo. –

----------------------------------------------------

**Casa de los esposos Sakuragi Rukawa**

-Dale tiempo hijo ya verás como se soluciona todo con el tiempo y él regresará de eso estoy segura – le hablaba sue con tranquilidad por toda la historia que le había contado hanamichi –

-Mamá me hace tanta falta y para serte sincero ya no aguanto a haruko a cada rato se me esta resbalando e insinuando, de veras no puedes venir? –

-Lo siento hijo pero por el momento a mi no me es posible ir para allá pero lo haré en cuanto pueda y ten fe –

-Sí, esta bien, bueno salúdame a papá y no le digas mucho sí? – le pidió hana nervioso a su madre –

-No te preocupes por pequeñeces amor, ahora ve a dormir si piensas que te va a molestar enllava la puerta y come hijo no querrás que kaede te mire desmejorado –

-Ya veré, es que no me da nada de hambre pero trataré de comer –

-Cuídate hijo, te llamaré pronto –

-Nos vemos mamá, hasta luego – "que hago sin ti kaede que hago" pensaba para sí hanamichi –

A la mañana siguiente cuando hana ya le había dejado a haruko el desayuno sobre la mesa y se marchaba aún sin sentir nada atractivo por la comida que veía pudo escuchar como haruko lo llamaba "ahora que querrá" se preguntaba mentalmente.

-Hana cariño – bajaba lentamente los escalones con una batita algo corta como para estar usándola con el embarazo y demasiada provocadora a la vez –

-Te he dicho como un millón de veces que no me llames así – la miró con severidad – que es lo que quieres ahora? –

-Hana – se acerca demasiado al límite del espacio personal que hana considera como suyo – no me ayudarías a bañarme – le guiña un ojo –

-No gracias, no me interesa verte desnuda, solo una vez te vi y en esa sola se quedará, me marcho el trabajo me llama –

-Pero hana – su voz sale muy coqueta mientras le tapa todas las salidas – bueno, esta bien es verdad debes ir a trabajar pero me das un beso antes de irte? – le pregunta mientras estera el piquito –

-Mmmm, esta bien por que no? – le dice hana mientras se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la frente –

-Oye yo lo quería en la boca, anda dame uno – le ruega tratando de verse mona –

-No gracias mis labios solo se unen en un beso de boca con los labios de kaede, ahora si me permites retírate de la entrada, estorbas –

-Yo no estorbo, soy la madre de tu hijo – sentenció haruko enojada –

-No haruko no estorbas, pero en este preciso instante sí, por si no lo sabías tengo una oficina que atender la cual prácticamente es un pequeña empresa nacida de la de mi papá y como presidente no debo llegar tarde así que quítate o te quito – le dijo hana tratando de que su vos pareciera tranquila –

-Atrévete a quitarme – no bien termino de decir esto cuando ya hana la tenía al otro lado y él salía por la puerta –

-No intentes abrir mi habitación, la dejé bien protegida – cuídate y come a la hora del almuerzo llegarán los del restauran de comida china pide lo que quieras – se volteó a verla – adiós –

-Adiós y que te vaya bien te espero a la cena – y le lanzo un beso al aire, beso que hana trato de esquivar para luego marcharse e su auto -

----------------------------------------------------

**Apartamento de Lin**

Aquí las cosas no estaban mejor, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la separación de kaede con hana y aunque no deseaba admitirlo kaede no se encontraba nada bien y su humor estaba inaguantable y aunque ella insistía en que se fuera a verle él estaba de necio en que no.

-Por que no te decides de una ves por todas y te vas a tu casa – le decía su madre –

-No, allí esta ella – replica serio – no quiero verla –

-Escucha kaede y no te da nada con saber que ella esta ahí, que puede estar haciendo de las suyas y tratando de convencer a hana de que se quede con ella? –

-Si hana me quiere no le hará caso – respondió kaede terco –

-Hable con Sue –

-Y por que rayos la metiste en esto – respondió mientras trataba de simular leer un libro –

-Bueno pues por que número uno hana le hablo a ella y le contó todo y dos por que le comento a su madre que ya esta cansado de que haruko no le deje solo ni un solo minuto, que ya a intentado meterse en su alcoba, vuestra alcoba –

-……………………..- solo la mira por sobre el libro tratando de mantener una aparentada calma de la cual su madre sabía que tenía un límite muy pequeño para esta –

-Me ha comentado que hanamichi le ha suplicado que se venga para la casa por que a cada rato esa niña se le esta insinuando y no importa cuantas veces el le repita que te ama, hasta sue esta asustada con la idea de que ella intente violarle –

-…………………………… - kaede se esta poniendo un poco rojo a cada palabra que su madre le dice –

-Y numero tres hana no ha estado comiendo, le ha dicho a su madre que con solo ver a comida le produce asco ya que no se parece en lo más mínimo a la tuya por lo que sueña con probar la tuya, la que tú haces y que además haruko le ha hecho algo de comer pero que no lo ha podido ni ver cuando ya esta vomitando los jugos gástricos – al no ver ninguna reacción por parte de kaede se sintió desilusionada –

-Acaso vas a esperar hasta que se muera? Seguro y una ves muerto vas a regresar a una casa vacía? Sabiendo que pudiste hacer algo? Rayos kaede reacciona se trata de tu esposo del hombre al que mas amas sobre la faz de la tierra – se fue a su habitación ya no sabía que mas decirle, y no había ni un día en que no le hablase y le recalcase todo lo que ella pensaba –

Al estar sola en su habitación tratando de pensar en como hacer entrar en razón a su hijo para que se fuera al lado de hana en donde debía estar escucho claramente como alguien tiraba tan duro la puerta que pensó por poco que la habían botado, salio de su cuarto y busco a kaede al no encontrarle se fue a ver el armario donde tampoco había nada.

Así que se dirigió al teléfono, marcó un número de Tokio y cuando le respondieron ella dijo "Misión Cumplida" y colgó yendo a su cuarto nuevamente pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-----------------------------------------------

El automóvil de kaede iba a toda velocidad por las calles de kanagawa hasta que llego frente a su casa, SU HOGAR al que no permitiría que nadie lo usurpara, dejó la maleta dentro del auto y fue a la puerta de entrada abriéndola, al hacerlo se encontró con hana sentado en un sofá y a haruko tratando de besarle.

Le miró con tan poca fuerza que entonces creyó en verdad que no había estado comiendo, cuando haruko se movió un poco y pudo ver como hana cerraba sus ojos, le vio tan demacrado, tan delgado y con esa mujer embarazada que parecía mas en celo que otra cosa acercándosele para besarle y hana que trataba de evitarla pero ya se le veía muy agotado como si el fin se acercase y entonces sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho.

Haruko estaba por lograr lo que se había propuesto besar a hana cuando sintió que alguien la agarró del brazo muy bruscamente por lo que chillo de dolor, hana apenas abrió los ojos le comenzaron a brillar de felicidad.

-Te le acercas nuevamente de esa forma y te acabo apenas nazca la criatura – y la movió sin nada de delicadeza hacia un lado –

-Regresaste kaede – dijo difícilmente mientras cerraba y abría los parpados muy lentamente para el gusto de kaede –

-Eres un doa'ho, mira que dejar de comer – se puso a su altura y le beso los labios para luego cargarlo dándose cuenta que de verdad había perdido mucho peso, demasiado –

-A donde me llevas kitzune? – pregunto hana con una sonrisa en los labios –

-A la cocina te voy a prepara una comida para que te chupes los dedos y recuperes las energías y luego nos vamos a dormir – haruko miraba todo desde un punto en la sala y no podía creerse lo feliz que se veía hana con tan solo ver el rostro de ese tipo y los celos la invadieron así que también se dirigió a la cocina –

-Hana, necesito que me lleves al súper……. – la pobre quedó congelada al ver que dentro de la cocina ambos hombres se estaban dando un beso como el que ella nunca había recibido de su hana un beso tan fuerte pero a la ves tan delicado y lleno de amor –

-Que no ves que estamos ocupados? – menciono kaede por la pequeña distracción que recibió – Yo te llevaré mas tarde por ahora MI ESPOSO necesita descansar y comer así que retírate y ve a ver que haces – kaede la echo de la cocina para luego mimar un poco mas a su hana con su comida y después cargarlo hasta la habitación y acomodarlo en la cama, lo cuidó allí hasta que se durmió y solo hasta entonces se fue a buscar a la mujer –

-Te llamas haruko no? – miro como la chica asentía – bien vamos al súper a comprar lo que tanto necesitas, además debemos hablar de hasta donde van a llegar los límites –

A haruko esto no le gustó y menos aún la llegada del famoso esposo de su novio no le agradaba nada esto le haría mas complicadas las cosas por lo que decidió hacerle la vida imposible de tal forma que se marchara nuevamente y la dejase sola con hana otra vez.

---------------------------------------------------

Al regresar del supermercado del cual no habían comprado gran cosa mas que unos dulces y helados kaede antes de que ella se le escapara le dijo que tenían que hablar sobre las cosas que iban a empezar a ocurrir de ahora en mas.

-Mira haruko hasta aquí mi esposo te ayudó pero de ahora en mas cualquier cosa que necesites me la pides a mí – observó como la chica iba a replicar pero la callo – hana necesita de paz para concentrarse en el trabajo, así que no le molestes –

-Oye, él es el padre no tu – miró a kaede como quien dice lárgate de una ves por todas de esta casa –

-Sí, hana es el padre y que con eso, eso no quiere decir que él no se va a encargar de la criatura, los tres iremos al gineco-obstetra y de compras para el bebe pero para otras cosas me preguntas a mi entendido? – la miro desafiante –

-Entendido – se dio la vuelta y se fue a su habitación –

Después de dormir cómodamente por alrededor de siete horas consecutivas hana despertó con un poco mas de energía, no sabía que era lo había pasado mientras dormía pero esperaba que kaede lo hubiera manejado todo con tacto. Así que levantándose del lecho va en busca de su amado.

Al aproximarse a la puerta esta se abre y entra kaede con una bandeja llena de comida y le sonríe le pasa de lado coloca la bandeja en una mesita de noche y se regresa a buscar a hana dándole un cálido beso en los labios.

-Buenos días, como te sientes ahora? –

-Mmmm, mucho, mucho mejor – le abraza – me hiciste tanta falta kitzune tanta –

-No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí y nada ni nadie nos separará –

-No te molesta el tener que verle la cara todo el tiempo? – le pregunta hana dudoso –

-Debemos hablar – se separa de hana y le obliga a sentarse en la cama –

-Si no la quieres aquí ya veré que hago pero no me dejes kaede, no lo hagas nuevamente –

-No he dicho nada y ya sacas conclusiones – le sonríe y le acaricia el rostro –

-Ella se quedará –

-Enserio amor? – le pregunta con ojillos acuosos –

-Sí pero con la condición del que se encargará de ella seré yo, claro todos iremos a sus vistas con el médico, así que no tendrás de que preocuparte –

-Pero kaede no tienes que hacer todo eso yo…………

-Lo hago por que te amo, ahora a dormir debes tener las suficientes energías para mañana –

-Pero mañana no quiero ir al trabajo – le hizo un pequeño puchero –

-Y quien dijo que irás – le sonríe con algo de picardía – mañana viene mamá y se la llevara todo el día para que tengamos tiempo solo para nosotros que te parece –

-No nos podemos quedar en hoy? – kaede le mira feo – son bromas ya quiero que sea mañana, abrázame kitzune – al darle el abrazo hana le beso el cuello y nuevamente entre sus brazos se quedó dormido –

Continuará…………………….

Espero y les haya gustado.

Y repito mi anterior pregunta, **_¿Qué les gustaría que fuese el bebe un niño o una niña? O que no haya?; sus opiniones las tendré en cuenta en serio. Jijijijijijiji _**

Ahora contestaré sus reviws:

**Hikaru Itsuko: **jijijiji, tal pareciera que te gusto el capi, bueno ya era hora de que apareciera haruko nuevamente, y con tremenda sorpresa, espero y te gustase mucho este capitulo. Gracias por el reviw.

**Paty: **jajajajaja, tranquila tengo algunas cosas en mente, pero espero y te valla gustando como va quedando, tranquila solo esperemos que todo vaya bien, gracias por tu reviw, besos.

**Inuyashaluchi: **me alegra saber que te haya gustado mucho el capi, y bueno es verdad si no fuese así ya se habría terminado que ratos, pero espero que te vaya gustando lo que voy poniendo. Gracias por el reviw y besos.

**Mashou No Tenshi: **bueno siento mucho haberte dejado el corazaoncito en un hilo, espero y no vayas a matarme, pero tranquila tengo mucho en mente, por cierto me alegra que te haya gustado el fic a pesar de todo, gracias por el reviw, besos.

**Pucknut: **jajajaja, bueno hay que ver que para que el bebe existiese ambos aportaron, pero ojala y todo valla tomando su curso, gracias por tu opinión tendre en cuenta lo de que sea niño. Gracias por el reviw, besos.

**Ran-k: **hola, sip lo admito, pero sera así tanto que se me fue la mano? En fin habra que tener paciencia y creelo por que habra bebe pronto, creo que ya se ve quien es el que manda, espero y te guste mucho este capi, es incrible que de lo inspirada que estaba halla escrito hasta la una de la mañana. Gracias por tu reviw y un besote para ti.


	16. Descubrimientos

Slam Dunk No me pertenece, solo tome sus personajes prestados aunque me encantaría tener a Hanamichi y Kaede solos para mí. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviws para así saber que debo mejorar. Gracias.

_**Y AHORA COMO PODRE GANAR TU AMOR**_

_**By**_

_**TardyAsuka**_

XV_Descubrimientos_

Dos semanas habían pasado y el señor Kouro Mizuchima les había tratado, orientado y explicado todo lo necesario sobre la adopción; el señor Mizuchima hombre de porte y muy buena figura, alto, cuerpo esbelto y atlético, de hermosos ojos color miel, piel bronceada, cabello oscuro como la oscuridad mas grande de la noche.

Su estatura es de un metro y setenta y cinco centímetros, cuarenta años de edad, soltero, jamás se había casado y para más siempre había estado enamorado de una sola chica, su único amor………

-Ahora bien ya he hablado con los del trabajo social sobre vuestro caso, es bueno que no tengan si quiera una multa de tránsito, esa es una situación que nos indica que sois muy precavidos –

-Gracias señor abogado –

-He de suponer que este va a ser vuestro hogar permanente o al menos por el momento – quiso saber mizuchima –

-Sí – contestaron al unísono dos hombres que estaban bien acomodados en el sofá de la sala y tomados de las manos –

-Ya la he visto completa y sé que esta en muy buenas condiciones y ahora solo faltan que arreglen el cuarto del bebé – se da cuenta que uno de los hombres le mira como queriéndole decir algo – sí?

-Nos puede acompañar por favor – ambos hombres se levantan del sofá y toman la misma dirección – por aquí – los tres hombres se dirigen a una de las habitaciones pero al entrar el abogado se estremece por el amor y la ternura que emanaba ese lugar –

Una hermosa cuna blanca era el mas grande centro de atención en aquella habitación con suaves tonos en rosa, amarillo, celeste y verde tierno, en ella se encontraba sentado en una esquina un tierno y bello oso teddy.

Las paredes hermosamente pintadas, en ellas se podían apreciar un hermoso jardín natural con nubes y pajarillos. Una de las cuatro paredes se podía ver como una reja de madera dándole aún más veracidad al paisaje pintado.

Una hermosa ilusión de un ventanal a través del cual se podía observar una fuete, cerca de esta un árbol y algunos arbustos a su alrededor y una mecedora de madera de suaves cojines verdes estaba colocada cerca de este ventanal.

En otra parte de la habitación había un pequeño closet con forma de casita, de madera con un tejado hecho de pequeños cuadrados de madera, daba un toque rústico pero a la ves hermoso, la pañalera colgaba de una de las paredes en donde la cuna estaba mas cercana y bajo ella una mesita especial para cambiar y bañar al bebé.

En una de las esquinas se encontraba un gran oso café muy sonriente y por último en una de las esquinas cerca de la puerta de salida se encontraba un cochecito verde pastel y la bolsa especial para llevar ropa de bebes.

-Bien, al saber que ya están preparados hablaré con la trabajadora social para que venga a inspeccionar la casa –

-Gracias –

-He de deciros caballeros que ha sido algo duro pero están preparados ahora solo rueguen para que los terminen de aceptar, según me informaron pronto dos mujeres darán a luz y quien sabe tal ves uno de ellos llegue a ser vuestro hijo, no perdáis las esperanzas –

-Le estamos muy agradecidos señor mizuchima –

-Señor noma y señor yohei, terminen de alistar vuestra casa ya que pronto les traeré noticias-

-Como usted diga – contestó yohei –

-Le acompaño hasta la puerta – mencionó noma y aspa se despidieron del hombre –

-Escuchaste noma – yohei sonríe dulcemente – tal ves pronto lleguemos a ser papás –

-Sí mi amor y todo gracias a hanamichi – yohei asiente mientras se pega al cuerpo de su amado – por cierto como se encuentra él?

-Por ahora bien pero hace dos semanas estaba realmente mal, había perdido mucho peso por el abandono de kaede y sentirse obligado a vivir con haruko –

-Es verdad, pero a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado ahora eso no es lo importante, lo realmente importante y a tener en cuenta es que va a ser de ese niño y su madre, estoy seguro que kaede no los querrá allí después del parto –

-Hana le va a amar de eso estoy seguro e imagino que kaede llegara a apreciar al bebé pero le tendrá celos a la madre –

-Solo espero que todo acabe tanto para ellos como para nosotros –

-Yo también deseo lo mismo – y vuelven nuevamente al cuarto de su futuro, del futuro más precioso que hayan podido imaginar –

---------------------------------------------

Lo único que sabía por el momento es que se estaba divorciando y él anhelaba que de alguna forma pudiese tener una esperaza de poder tenerla a su lado, no podía creer lo realmente estúpido que era Yue, dejar a una mujer así. Pero es que qué era lo que tenía en la cabeza? Aserrín?

Pensándolo bien yue no era el tema y puesto que ya había llegado a la florería le mandaría a ella a su único amor un hermoso arreglo de rosas rojas y blancas y con una dulce caja de dulce y fino chocolates "sus favoritos" y en las rosas una pequeña nota que decía _"para mi único amor KM"_

-----------------------------------------------

Lanzó el sobre de Manila que tenía en sus manos hacia el escritorio, al momento de recibirlo y ver las fotos sí que se había reído como nunca hasta le dolía el estómago y es que le daba mucha gracia y felicidad el saber por lo que estaba pasando su queridísimo y despreciado hijo.

Mira que tener que vivir con la persona que hará padre a tu esposo "me hubiera encantado ver su cara en el momento en que te lo hubiesen confesado, me das tanta lástima kaede idiota" pensaba en esos momentos yue padre de kaede.

Salía en ese preciso momento de su hotel cinco estrellas ya que una ves mas era de noche y salía a hacer de las suyas en las juergas a las que estaba acostumbrado en Europa, le gustaba mucho estar en París – Francia. "Pronto deberé regresar a hacer tu vida miserable ajajajajajaja"

--------------------------------------------------

La tranquilidad reinante en el hogar era muy bien recibida por el jefe de la familia que por el momento no esperaba ninguna interrupción; calmaba todos sus sentidos. La suave fragancia que emergía desde la cocina en donde se encontraba su mujer cocinando la comida le llevaba poco a poco al delirio.

Pero como bien se dice la curiosidad mato al gato, frente de sí se encontraba la mesilla de la sala en la que había una hoja de papel doblada por la mitad y esta había estado allí por varios días ya y pensando que eran cosas de sue no la había tocado y pero su curiosidad fue mas fuerte aún por lo que tomo la hoja y la desdobló.

Leyó y releyó una y otra vez lo que contenía la famosa hoja, y fue entonces cuando sue brinco del susto al oír gritar a su esposo de esa forma y pensando que algo malo le había pasado salió rápidamente de la cocina entendiendo lo que había pasado al instante.

-QUE HANAMICHI VA A SER UN QUE? –

-Así es keitaro –

La nota decía _"Keitaro, amor espero pronto cobrar la valentía suficiente para poder decirte que nuestro hijo va a ser papá"._

-No soy tonto sue y sé perfectamente que no hay forma todavía para que un hombre pueda quedar y permanecer embarazado – dijo en una pose de a mí no me das la vuelta –

-Y quien dijo que kaede estaba embarazado? Aunque a decir verdad no piensas que si se pudiese sus hijos serían realmente hermosos? –

-Sí, es verdad – ……………….. – QUE? UN MOMENTO, no y que él y hana ya chaca-chaca? Me estas diciendo que hanamichi mi hijo le puso los cuernos a kaede? Esto no se debe quedar así – no dejo hablar a sue – puede que ya sea un adulto pero yo sigo siendo su padre y puedo castigarlo todavía –

-Keitaro quieres controlarte de una buena vez por todas? Voy a apagar el fuego y ya vengo a explicarte – y así se dirigió a la cocina para apagar la estufa y el horno y al momento de regresar –

-Y bien? – fue directo al grano tan solo de ver a su mujer –

-La que esta embarazada es su ex-novia tiene seis meses y medio ya y ellos tienen seis meses de matrimonio. Tu hijo no la ama, pero cuidara del bebé de eso estoy segura, por que te lo digo? Por que no importa nada o el que el no se separará de kaede – levanta el rostro y mira que keitaro tiene los ojos brillantes cuando se transforma en un chibi-keitaro con ojos muy grandes y sonrisa tonta –

-Voy a ser abuelo, voy a ser abuelo jojojo que felicidad, que felicidad – cantaba keitaro mientras saltaba por todos lados en la sala de estar –

-Ya eres abuelo keitaro que no se te olviden Ryutaro y Kiyomi – se acerca a su esposa y junta sus frentes transformándose en el adulto serio par luego volver al chibi nuevamente –

-Noop, ellos son de ayako pero el que viene es de hana – sus ojitos empezaron a brillar aún mas, él se veía realmente soñador –

-Me alegro que estés feliz pero esta situación le esta costando demasiado a kaede y no quiero ni pensar como actuará yue si se entera – le dice dándose un masaje en la sien –

-Y por que se debe de enterar, yue esta muy lejos, muy lejos de aquí –

-Y tu como lo sabes? –

-Bueno – volvió a su forma adulta – no ha vuelto a Japón –

-Ven – le tomó de la mano – vamos a almorzar, ya debes comer –

-Yuju comida rica, ay que ayudar con las cosas del bebé –

-Sí, ahora come – le muestra un plato lleno de comida y empiezan a almorzar –

--------------------------------------------------

Hacía ya dos semanas que los tres vivían bajo el mismo techo, y aunque la convivencia no era del todo tranquila se toleraban lo suficientemente bien, haruko todavía no se daba por vencida pero ya no podía hacer mucho su abdomen se encontraba demasiado grande y eso le extrañaba.

Ya que el doctor le había dicho que en los primeros seis meses eran mas que todo desarrollo del bebe y los últimos tres eran de crecimiento, pero sus proporciones estaban demasiado mas allá de las que esperaba para cuando tuviese sus actuales seis meses y medio.

Los primeros días después del regreso de kaede habían tenido varias peleas siempre y cuando hanamichi no estuviese esa era por así decirlo la condición de kaede ya que le había hecho ver que hana necesitaba del descanso para ir al trabajo.

Pero ya había aprendido a tolerarle, y aunque todavía no aceptara los sentimientos que ambos esposos profesasen eran verdaderos, ella se daba plena cuenta de que el amor flotaba en la atmósfera que les rodeaba.

Desde que ella se había empezado a portar bien por así decirlo, ya que siempre le pedía a hana que la besase, kaede se comportaba mas condescendiente con ella e iban de compras juntos y puesto que no sabían el sexo del bebé trataban de comprar en su mayoría los objetos que necesitasen en colores neutrales.

Por deseo del propio hanamichi la cuna, el asiento para el carro y el coche eran de color azul marino, el resto de cosillas eran de un color blanco, colores pasteles, su ropita aparte de blancos habían prendas que lucían mas de tres colores.

Hanamichi a pesar de todo estaba muy emocionado y como no estarlo si era su hijo, su emoción embargaba a kaede que a veces se sentía celoso pero como su madre le dijese anteriormente ese bebe en vez de un papa iba a tener dos.

Lo que sorprendió bastante a kaede fue que en una de las visitas al obstetra, este le pregunto a haruko si ella deseaba saber el sexo del bebe pero…………….

-----------------------**Flash back un mes antes**---------------------

-Señora haruko desea saber el sexo de su hijo? – pregunto el doctor muy amablemente mientras miraba el monitor del ultrasonido –

-Como ya le había mencionado doctor no me importa si es niño o niña o si son uno o dos yo lo que deseo saber es si se encuentra bien de salud solo eso ya después, eso será una gran y agradable sorpresa – el doctor le dirigió una mirada a kaede ya que en esa ocasión hana no había podido acompañarles –

-A mi no me pregunte es decisión de ella – fue todo lo que dijo para que el doctor a continuación dijese lo que el ya había pensado –

-Pues he de decirte querida haruko que el bebe se encuentra en perfectas condiciones y esta creciendo sanamente – lo decía mientras le brindaba una tierna y sincera sonrisa – te estaré esperando dentro de un mes para tu próxima cita – menciono el doctor –

-Muchas gracias doctor – y así después de eso el doctor le dijo que podría ir a cambiarse –

--------------------**fin del flash back**--------------------

Solo dos semanas habían pasado desde su regreso al lado de hanamichi pero deseaba con ansias locas que llegase el día del parto para que haruko se marcharse si no de sus vidas por lo menos de sus casa y de la intimidad de la pareja.

Aunque a decir verdad lo otro mencionado por el doctor mientras haruko se cambiaba le preocupaba seriamente y no podía creérselo aún y no podría decírselo a hana ya que se preocuparía mas así que decidió quedarse callado y hacerse cargo él solo de la situación.

Hacía solo unas pocas horas en que habían llegado le ayudo a subir a su habitación y le llevo su comida y antes de que quedase dormida le dijo que saldría pero que volvería pronto y así marcho a casa de su madre.

Y aunque kaede y hanamichi pensaba que haruko no se daba cuenta esta ya les había pillado en mas de una ocasión realizando travesuras y esta todavía no entendía con cuanto amor, respeto, deseo y pasión realizaban sus actos secretos de amor y le daba coraje.

------------------------------------------------

Lin shinomori se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala de su apartamento leyendo un libro titulado "Como ser una buena abuela" cuadno el teléfono de su dulce hogar sonó.

-Hola, habla a la casa de lin shinomori –

-Pensarías que te desharías tan fácilmente de mí, jajaja – en un dos por tres el rostro suave y tierno de lin tomo forma seria y su luz por completo se ensombreció –

-Yue Cómo? No por que te molestas en llamar –

-Siempre tan educada y fina lin? –

-Al grano yue – su voz esta ves sonaba no solo seria si no áspera y si él no deseaba que le cortase la llamada tendría que hablar –

-No me digas que estas muy feliz con eso de ser abuela sustituta –

-QUE!

-Crees que no lo sé, tiene seis meses y medio de embarazo, huérfana y solo un hermano que le dio totalmente la espalda y sabes que? –

-Que? – lin solo escuchaba no deseaba provocarle –

-Me muero por estar allí y hacerle la vida miserable y……. –

-pipipipipi – era ya lo único que podía escuchar yue – Maldita imbecil como se atreve a colgarme la llamada –

-No importa si regresas kaede se ha vuelto mucho mas fuerte y no estoy preocupada – pensaba lin en esos instantes –

Iba a retornar a su lectura cuando un timbre a su puerta la sobresaltó y lo primero que se le vino a la mente era que yue en verdad había regresado pero al instante de abrir la puerta su rostro cambió al instante por uno de ternura y felicidad pues allí se encontraba parado a su puerta su mayor tesoro.

Continuara…………………..

Siento la tardanza no tengo excusa es mas he publicado dos capis de POR UNA VISITA AL DOCTOR y tenía este olvidado será por que ya se acerca el final y de verdad no lo quiero terminar ya que me haría mucha falta y no sé que hacer.

Se aceptan consejos.

No se olviden de dejarme reviws síiii. Gracias y besos para todas y cada una de mis lectoras (os).

**Mashou No Tenshi: **hola chica un placer poder contestar tu reiw, una niña entonces. Lamentablemente no es un parásito no humano tipo alíen que se la este comiendo por dentro, pero te he de adelantar una cosa y es que kaede va a tener mucho trabajo y va a ser muy feliz y se va a sentir completo, créeme. Me alegra saber que no has de matarme por la razón que quieres terminar de leer el fic y te agradezco mucho. Bueno espero y te halla gustado el capitulo de hoy. Besos para ti. TardyAsuka

**Rukawa: **apuntado un niño, bien supongo que por el momento a todos nos cae mal haruko y que quisiésemos que muriese ya pero de ya, a mi tbn me gusto mucho como la puso en su lugar defendiendo lo que es suyo, espero y te halla gustado y disfrutado este capi. Cuídate. TardyAsuka

**Hikaru Itsuko: **bueno esperemos que lleven la fiesta en paz por el momento antes de que sobrevenga los celos sin sentido, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, hasta apareció nuevo personaje, me gustaría saber si deseas que el bebe sea niña o niño. Cuídate. TardyAsuka

**Elena: **es verdad que se pone mas tirante pero debemos esperara ver como se dan las cosas, me gustaría saber si quieres que el bebe sea niño o niña. Cuídate y espero te haya gustado este capi. TardyAsuka.

**Cyndi-lps: **una niña apuntada a la lista de papel de borrado que llevo para saber quien va a ser, me alegra saber que te guste mi fic, prometo que haré un gran esfuerzo por que de verdad que me esta costando escribir al saber que pronto no escribiré mas para este fic. Gracias por el reviw y cuídate. TardyAsuka.

**Paty: **yo tbn me emocione mucho al escribir esa parte en la que kaede pone en su lugar a haruko, fue tan bueno, es verdad el bebe no tiene la culpa de nada pero me gustaría saber si prefieres un niño o una niña. Espero y hayas disfrutado de este capi. Cuídate. TardyAsuka.

**Gisaku: **pocas palabras pero concisas y directas al grano, así se deben hablar las cosas, anotando a otro varón a la lista. Espero y te haya gustado el capi, cuídate. TardyAsuka.

**Kinyoubi: **un chibi hana apuntado ya en al lista, no me habían pedido uno así, gracias, me encanta saber que el fic te gusto desde el principio y que todavía te guste, espero y te gustase este capi. Si es bueno saber que kaede esta de vuelta. Cuídate. TardyAsuka.


	17. Intromisión

Slam Dunk No me pertenece, solo tome sus personajes prestados aunque me encantaría tener a Hanamichi y Kaede solos para mí. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviws para así saber que debo mejorar. Gracias.

_**Y AHORA COMO PODRE GANAR TU AMOR**_

_**By**_

_**TardyAsuka**_

XVI_Intomisión_

Hizo que kaede entrase inmediatamente y se pusieron a hablar de esto y de aquello y así supo que él se había dado una escapadita al encontrarse haruko durmiendo y hanamichi trabajando, también lin puso al corriente a su hijo acerca de la llamada de su padre.

Bebieron un poco de té en unas finas y hermosas tacitas de fina vajilla china y degustaron unas deliciosas galletitas que kaede había horneado y cuando estaban en apogeo a conversación sonó repentinamente el timbre y kaede fue a abrir la puerta encontrándose con………

-Lin shinomori? – pregunto el mensajero al ver que un hombre había abierto la puerta –

-Sí – le observo de la cabeza a los pies – es mi madre –

-Tengo un paquete para ella por favor firme aquí – kaede firmo y luego recibió un hermoso arreglo floral de rosas rojas y blancas –

-Muchas gracias – fue su escueta contestación –

-De nada y feliz tarde – y así una vez entregado el paquete el mensajero se fue –

-Quien era cariño – pregunto lin quien estaba sentada aguardando el regreso de su hijo –

-Toma, son para ti – y le extendió el arreglo y la caja de chocolates mientras observaba entretenido como su madre revisaba entre las rosas –

-Que lástima, no hay tarjeta – se lamentó lin –

-Madre, quien es K. M. – tan solo haber escuchado esas iniciales lin levantó el rostro y un leve sonrojo cubrió sus delicadas mejillas – aja! Así que le conoces – lin se voltio a ver a su hijo y así pudo observar que kaede entre sus manos tenía una tarjeta –

-Dámela – exclamó intentando de quitarle a kaede la tarjeta pero este alzó el brazo rápidamente –

-No hasta que me digas quien es KM – sentenció –

-Que dice la tarjeta? – Interrogó lin a su ves –

-"Para mi único amor. KM" mamá hay algo que desees decirme? –

-Ah – suspiro – cuando salía con tu padre le conocí –

-Un trío amoroso? – pregunta dubitativo kaede –

-Algo así – kaede la mira incrédulo – y cuando estaba decidiéndome a dejar a tu padre por sus celos compulsivos el se fue a estudiar al extranjero y no le vi mas hasta año y medio después y él regresó diciéndome que tenía un buen trabajo y que deseaba que yo fuese con él; pero yo ya estaba esperándote, el me dijo que no le importaba que ni fueses su hijo que huyera con él, no creas que casi me marcho con él –

-Y entonces? –

-No se como pero yue se dio cuenta de su presencia, hablo con mi madre que por su puesto quería que me casara con él, la boda ya era en unos pocos días y prácticamente a mi me tuvieron encarcelada para que me casase con tu padre, así que me casé, él se fue y hasta ahora no había sabido nada de él – mira el rostro de su hijo y se da cuenta de la confesión que ha hecho – me das mi tarjeta? –

-Mamá si él viniera a por ti – le da la tarjeta –

-No, ya estoy vieja además tengo una vida ya echa, te tengo a ti que eres mi mas grande tesoro y……… –

-Si te preocupas por mi yo mismo te digo, que esperas ve a por él y además eres joven todavía solo tienes 37 años y no me molestaría tener un hermanito a mi edad –

-Kaede Rukawa pero que cosas dices? Mejor dime como te ha ido a ti con haruko –

-Los primeros días toda una tortura sigue siendo así pero por su salud y lo que lleva dentro debo aguantarme, no debe tener impresiones fuertes o peleas o cualquier tipo de disgusto o se le adelantará el parto –

-Tan complicado esta su embarazo por un crío? – mira el rostro de kaede y – no puede ser – menciona incrédula y con rostro desencajado –

-Sí, el doctor planea la cesárea entre los ocho u ocho meses y medio y para no alterarla, no puedo pelear con ella pero trato de ponerla en su lugar cunado intenta sobrepasarse –

-Ella lo sabe? – pregunta con evidente signo de preocupación –

-No, según el doctor cuando le iba a dar la noticia ella solamente le dijo "_no deseo saber nada sobre el niño ya que gracias a él he perdido a mi única familia, solo me interesa saber si esta bien de salud" _–

-Eso fue lo que le dijo al doctor? –

-Sí madre, o bueno eso fue lo que me dijo él –

-Es que acaso no quiere a la criatura o solamente la usa, y si no es el hijo de hana? –

-No estoy seguro de ninguna de las dos cosas, pero lo que sí sé es que debe permanecer tranquila por la seguridad del bebé –

-Y si el parto de adelanta antes de los ocho meses –

-Entonces estaremos en un grave aprieto – menciona kaede ido –

-Oye no te pongas así, hay niños que nacen a los siete meses y están en perfectas condiciones –

-Lo sé, pero todos con la ayuda médica necesaria, salvo que cuando haruko tenga siete meses y medio se realizará una convención médica en Tokio, no me acuerdo en donde –

-Y eso que diantres tiene que ver –

-Tiene por que vendrán los doctores mas prestigiosos del mundo en sus ramas a dar charlas y no habrá doctores en dos semanas salvo las enfermeras –

-Pero y el resto de pacientes y embarazadas, es que no se pueden ir así como así –

-Según lo que me dijo el doctor todos están adelantando las operaciones y citas y con las embarazadas que darán a luz en esas fechas les adelantaran el parto, es todo lo que sé y que la fiesta debe ir en paz para no provocarle el parto a haruko –

-Ay hijo, y si el niño es hijo de hana que piensa hacer cuando nazca? –

-Hana tiene solo ideas por el momento y nada concreto, una de ellas es comprarle un apartamento y ponerle niñera para que ella pueda terminar la carrera cosa que costeará hana, también ah pensado en decirle que se vaya que se sienta libre de hacer lo que le plazca y que si no quiere al niño que le dará una fuerte cantidad de dinero y que nos deje al bebé, y aunque me gusta esta última el niño no es una cosa que se pueda comprar o vender –

-Eso es cierto kaede además creo que es mejor todo a su debido tiempo, creo que no deben adelantarse ni proponerle nada por el momento –

-Bueno eso es verdad, he de irme ahora todavía debo arreglar algunas cosas en casa – se pone en pie dispuesto a marchar se despide de su madre y se va –

-----------------------------------------

"Maldito Kaede Rukawa si tu no existieras hana solo estaría con migo, ¿Cómo rayos podré deshacerme de ti? O por lo menos que hana se disguste tanto con tigo que no duerman en la misma habitación"

Y así aunque no lo crean pensaba haruko akagi mientras mostraba su linda y odiosa carita angelical. En estos momentos ella se encontraba justo delante del refrigerador comiendo helados junto con pepinillos y muchas cosas que kaede había preparado para la cena.

Cuando su antojo estuvo saciado regresó a su habitación a descansar, no sabía por qué pero últimamente padecía mucho de cansancio. Se acostó en su cómoda y mullida cama, se abrigó con las sábanas, prendió el televisor en su novela favorita y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

--------------------------------------------------

Hanamichi iba llegando a casa justo cunado kaede se estaba bajando del auto, kaede se veía realmente hermoso y sin pensarlo dos veces se bajo del auto para poder alcanzar a quien le esperaba.

Kaede al verle se sobresaltó un poco, de verdad que su esposo traía una mirada por mas que decir hambrienta. Apenas hanamichi le alcanzó le tomó de la cintura y le atrajo hacia sí y sin besarle recorrió su cuello lenta, pero muy lentamente con la nariz.

-Tenemos que entrar – mencionó kaede al momento de separarse del abrazo de hana y tomándolo de la mano le guió hasta la casa –

-Kae ¿podemos hacerlo? Hace mucho que no lo hacemos – rogó hanamichi –

-Hace mucho te refieres a cinco días? – le miró kaede con ojos muy cerrados –

-Sí y además……… –

-La última vez te dije que sentía que alguien nos miraba, no me gusta sentirme observado en nuestros momentos íntimos – hablo serio kaede –

-Pero nadie nos espiaba –

-Se te olvida que habíamos cerrado la puerta y al encontramos arrimada? Obviamente a haruko le llama la atención lo que hacemos y como lo hacemos – mencionó mientras estaban en al sala de estar –

-Y cual es el problema, no solo se dará cuenta que realmente te amo si no que también nos compenetramos perfectamente –

-Es que… – kaede estaba muy pensativo –

-Anda sí? Hoy? – Pregunto entusiasta hanamichi pero todo como si kaede no le hubiera escuchado –

-Voy a ver la cena – y marchó a la cocina dejando a hana con mala cara en la sala, pero al ver que tardaba fue a la cocina y le miró con la refrigeradora abierta –

-Que pasa kitzune –

-Pasa que cuando no estaba haruko bajó y comió toda la cena – mencionó kaede dubitativo –

-Diantres, ahora ni cena voy a tener? Kaede me preparas un huevito? –

-No – se negó kaede –

-Pero por que? – preguntó un hambriento hana –

-Por que pensé que para la cena querías una kitzune a la s brasas no? – tan solo escuchar ese comentario a hana le brillaron los ojillos y su hambre biológica desapareció reemplazada por una física mientras observaba a su zorrito con una mirada seductora –

-Sí ese platillo me gusta más – se le acerca poco a poco hasta acorralarlo contra el refrigerador iba a comerle esos deliciosos labios que le sonreían en ese hermoso momento cuando sin saber como se le escapó de las manos –

-Bueno ya que accedía a hacerlo primero debemos ver que haruko esté dormida ok? –

-Qué? Pero kaede…… –

-Ok? – volvió a preguntar kaede comenzando el ascenso de las escaleras –

-Ok – respondió derrotado hana – donde andabas hoy? –

-Con mi madre, hablamos de todo un poco –

-Ya veo, es bueno que la visites – abrieron la puerta suavemente y al miraron acostada en la cama bien abrigada, televisor encendido y control remoto en mano, no bien kaede apago el aparato cuando hana ya le tenía en brazos y salieron de la habitación –

Hana iba caminando por el pasillo mientras kaede rodeaba la cintura de su hermoso pelirrojo con sus piernas y se daban besos húmedos, las ansias no se hicieron de rogar y junto a la adrenalina las hormonas ocupaban su lugar y las manos del travieso pelirrojo ya se encontraban acariciando lugares recónditos que solo él tenía permiso de tocar. Pero en todo el recorrido sin darse cuenta un par de ojos les veían.

Entraron en la habitación y esta vez se aseguraron de ponerle llave para comenzar con un buen y largo rito en que se convertirían y fundirían en un solo ser. Fuera de la habitación y dando vueltas por el pasillo se encontraba haruko vestida tan solo con un camisón y una bata.

-"Que puedo hacer para separarles en este preciso instante y antes de que concluyan" – agarraba fuertemente con sus manos la delicada bata de fina seda y la estrujaba entre sus dedos con mucha fuerza como si quisiese matar a alguien cuando sintió una patadita del bebé que llevaba dentro de sí –

Dentro de la habitación la temperatura iba en gran aumento y en ese preciso momento en el que seguían en un intento de amarse, sus cuerpos calientes estaban cubiertos solamente por los boxers y ya hanamichi para ese instante tenía una hermosa y visible marca de un chupete en la parte superior de su esbelto cuello hecho por kaede quien a su parecer solo marcaba su territorio.

Hana ya iba bajando las caricias por el torso del zorrito y así empezar a trabajar las tetillas hasta dejarlas en un punto de sensibilidad suficiente, sus sexos ardientes quemaban y se rozaban entre sí teniendo por desgracia la tela molesta que les impedía un contacto más directo. Y ahora mientras bajaba con una de sus manos acariciaba ferviente uno de los suaves muslos de su esposo.

Con sus dedos hacía diversas formas juguetonas y divertidas en él, mientras sus labios ya enrojecidos sucumbían a un nuevo beso, fogoso, pasional y lleno de amor, con su mano aún en el muslo de su esposo comenzó a ascender no respetando las barreras que imponía el bóxer y así poder tocar piel con piel el adorado trasero de su pareja a la ves que conducía sus dedos a la puerta que les llevaría a la locura, el éxtasis y la gloria. Estaba por deshacerse de los molestos boxers cuando…

-Nock, nock, hanamichi estas aquí, TENGO HAMBRE Y UN ANTOJO – gritó haruko –

-_No puedo creerlo _– susurró kaede mientras seguía sintiendo todavía la mano de su marido –_ah… mmm… hanaaa _ - trataba de susurrar –

-_La ignoraré, te amo y me quedaré aquí, además no podemos dejar esto aquí o sí - _ susurro hanamichi mientras tomaba el miembro de sus esposo en sus manos y empezaba a masturbarle lentamente logrando que kaede casi perdiese el control de sus gemidos –

-_mmm… ah de mi ah… no tendrás ah… queja hana – _se estremecía bajo su esposo que le veía con deseo aumentando aún mas la excitación –

-Nock, nock, HANAAAA se que estas ahí – Hanamichi ahora besaba y acariciaba los abdominales de kaede dispuesto a seguir hasta recibir el miembro de su esposo en su boca ansiosa – **¡HANAMICHIIIII! **– ese alarido tan grande le hizo detenerse - ¡QUIERO PIZZA, COMIDA CHINA, HELADO DE YOGOUR Y FRESAS! – otro alarido y sintió entre su mano como el miembro de su esposo perdía su vida al igual que el suyo pero en menor grado –

-_Creo que no podemos seguir hana, ve y atiéndela, yo te esperaré – _le observó con su mirada un poco sombría y triste –

-_Pero no quiero, yo quiero quedarme con tigo –_

_-¡Pero mientras esa mujer este tocando a la puerta y gritando no podremos concentrarnos! –_ exclamó kaede apunto de perder la paciencia ya que la puerta no dejaba de sonar, solo faltaba que tuviesen que salir de su propia casa para poder conseguir un momento de privacidad –

-_Kaede yo no quiero……… –_

_-Ok, piensa que no te lo pide ella, si no tu hijo así que ve a buscarle sus cosas para que se calle - _ rechinó kaede apunto de enojarse también –

-_Ok regreso rápido entonces - _ se acercó a kaede para darle uno de esos besos que hacen que te tiemblen las rodillas y te sientas caer en cualquier segundo –

-_Te espero – _hana se vistió para así poder salir al mandado y salió de la habitación –

Al salir de la habitación una haruko con una gran sonrisa en su rostro le miraba con ojos brillantes "jeje lo logré hoy no tendrán sexo tampoco" pensaba ella para acto seguido abrazarse a hanamichi.

-Hanamichi sabía que ya habías… - se calló repentinamente al ver que hanamichi mostraba sin ningún pudor el chupete que le había dejado kaede en su cuello –

-Ah – entiende rápidamente el silencio de ella – ves – se agacha – esto me lo hizo mi esposo y lo voy a enseñar a todo el mundo – la mira con enfado – ahora dime que es lo que en verdad quieres – le preguntó mientras se soltaba de ella –

-Bien – le miró tratando de mantener la calma – yo quiero una pizza vegetariana, comida china, helado de yogurt y fresas – le dijo como asustada pero fingiendo una dulce sonrisa –

-Aja, ok, ya esta apuntado – la miro con mucho hielo – ahora dime lo que en verdad quieres –

-Eso hana –

-Mira haruko no seas mentirosa, por que si me doy cuenta que mientes solo para alejarme de mi marido lo pagarás – se acercó a su rostro y la miro con verdadero hielo – me largo a comprarte tus tonterías pero si te acercas a kaede y me doy cuenta te pongo una enfermera para que te haga todo y no nos molestes –

-Hana eso yo no…… –

-Entiende esto de una ve kaede rukawa es mi esposo yo vivo con el y tengo el mejor sexo de todo el mudo con él, con un hombre que ocupa todos mis sentidos pero eso no significa que a mi hijo le va a faltar algo, ahora como buena niña ve a tu cuarto mientras consigo tus cosas –

Así haruko se marchó a su cuarto enfadada, pero en cierto sentido alegre por que los había separado, hana se marchó a conseguirle sus cosas y kaede que había escuchado todo se volvió a la cama tratando de bajar su temperatura _"tan cerca, estuvimos tan cerca"_ pero lentamente se fue quedando dormido.

Continuará………………

Siento la tardanza en serio, trabajos en la u, en la casa, mandados realmente e estado mareada de todo un poco, tbn leyendo manga para desestrezarme y esta semana EXAMENES ya lo tenía escrito en un cuaderno pero me faltaba la compu.

Uuuuuyyyyyy en serio en este capitulo odié a haruko como no tienen idea pero bueno vamos a ver que sucede mas adelante solo dire que posiblemente una gran mentira se desastre.

Besos a todas chicas. Espero y disfrutéis.

**Elena: **espero y este capi te aya gustado más, como ves haruko tiene otras cosas en mente. Besos y gracias por el reviw que hace que me ponga las pilas.

**Haruko Itsuko: **yue a veces a mi tbn me da miedo, me alegra que te gustase el cap y como puedes ver haruko si tenía pinta de echar más. Lo otro haruko piensa que es uno por que ella no permitió que el doctor le explicara pro lo que tanto el doctor como kaede están preocupados.

**Mashou No Tenshi: **sí debo ponerme las pilas con Por una visita al doctor después de examenes, pero aquí esta la continuación de este, a que te refieres cuando dices que crees que me falto un bien por ahí, no entendí esa parte. Gracias por tu reviw niña besos para ti.

**Faye-BurningDeep: **Muchas gracias por tu reviw, me alegra que este mejorando poco a poco, y se que todavía me falta mucho que mejorar pero la experiencia hace al maestro y me agrada saber que aunque estoy empezando mi fic les agrada, gracias por tu linda reviw que me a recordado algo que había olvidado. Besos y cuidate, espero te haya gustado este capi.

**Copo-chan: **hola, gracias por el reviw chica, me alegra saber que te halla gustado, saludos para tu tbn espero te guste este capi. Besos.

Gracias a cada una por tomarse tiempo para leer esta historia besos.


	18. Somos Papás Y Una Mentira

Slam Dunk No me pertenece, solo tome sus personajes prestados aunque me encantaría tener a Hanamichi y Kaede solos para mí. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviws para así saber que debo mejorar. Gracias.

_**Y AHORA COMO PODRE GANAR TU AMOR**_

_**By**_

_**TardyAsuka**_

XVII_Somos Papás Y Una Mentira_

Hanamichi ya regresó noche y fue inmediatamente a dejarle sus cosas a haruko quien le esperaba todavía bien despierta, esta le rogó que se quedase con ella mientras comía pero él se negó rotundamente a su pedido marchándose hacia su cuarto en donde anhelaba seguir con sus planes anteriormente frustrados.

Tan solo hanamichi se hubo marchado de la habitación haruko se levantó disgustada de su cama por no haber logrado que se quedase con ella, solamente para botar por el inodoro todo y cada una de las cosas que había mandado a comprar pues solamente había sido una tonta excusa para alejar a hanamichi de kaede y que así ellos no pudiesen tener algo de intimidad.

Los planes que levaba en mente hanamichi se desmoronaron uno a uno al ver a kaede dormir como a un angelito, con su pijama puesta y bien abrigadito que no tuvo corazón para despertarle por lo que se puso su pijama e ir a conseguir un poco del dulce calor corporal de su esposo.

Al acostarse trató de aproximarse lo mas que pudo a cuerpo de kaede, quien a pesar de estar en lo mas profundo de su sueño al sentirle cerca inconcientemente se abrazó a hanamichi acoplándose a él completamente y así, juntitos, unidos durmieron por el resto de la noche.

-----------------------------------------

Tras el comienzo del despertar de su dulce sueño sintió el abrazo sobre su cuerpo por un par de brazos fuertes y se dio cuenta de que muy probablemente hanamichi había llegado muy tarde y que no habiendo querido despertarle le dejo dormir. Se movió despacito para afuera para poder quedar en una muy buena posición y así verle dormir tranquilito.

Los mechones rojizos como si tuviesen vida propia caían libremente a los lados del rostro del durmiente además la suave y tenue luz del amanecer le daba un tono surrealista a su rostro que le hacía mucho mas hermoso de lo que se le ve cuando esta despierto.

Fue entonces cuando le invadió un impulso atrayente y aunque no deseaba despertarle este deseo era aún mas fuerte que él por lo que aproximándose lenta y cuidadosamente robó un pequeño beso de esos labios suaves y dulces que le ofrecía el durmiente, fue un corto beso, húmedo y tierno.

Pero ya era su hora de levantarse y alistarse para luego bajar e ir ha preparar el desayuno, así que empezó a arreglar las cosas que iba a usar para darse un baño y empezar a desvestirse lentamente en la habitación para así luego entrar a la ducha solo que nunca notó al par de ojos morrones que le miraban con hambre, pues se había despertado luego del beso.

Entro en el baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí para luego ir y abrir las fuentes del agua y regulando su temperatura, regresó sobre sus pasos para poder verse frente el espejo en el cual se lograba divisar todavía claramente, su rostro joven y solo parte de su pecho, él es lampiño por lo que cuidaba mucho de mantener su piel suave, palmeó sus mejillas suavemente como dándose ánimos y entro en la ducha.

El baño no era enorme, podemos decir que es de un tamaño normal, inmediatamente después de abrir la puerta te encontrabas con el lavamanos de color mamón pastel posado sobre un mueble de madera, cedro, cedro fino, a su lado izquierdo un inodoro del mismo color resaltaba con un vestidito especial que kaede le había comprado mas allá estaba la ducha de puertas corredizas pero que kaede nunca cerraba del todo cuando se bañaba y al lado de esta se encontraba la tina, una tina para tres personas así cuando quisiesen relajarse tendrían espacio. La loza era de un color entre crema y rosado muy suave y esta conjugación de colores daba una suave sensación de tranquilidad al ambiente.

Ela agua caía caprichosa por obre su cuerpo, recorriendo suavemente sus delicadas líneas, es tan relajante sentir la sensación del agua tibia en su cuerpo que manteniéndose concentrado en su baño no se sintió abrirse la puerta del baño entrando como Dios le trajo al mundo, pero antes de ejecutar cualquier movimiento fue a cerciorarse que haruko durmiese para que así no pudiese volverles a interrumpir.

Resulta que después de que hanamichi la dejara con la comida ella se molestó tanto que se pasó la mayor parte de la noche despierta pensado en como podría hacer para separarles por lo que ahora para la buena suerte de nuestros actores principales ella estaba bien dormidita.

Entró en la ducha sin que kaede se diese cuenta de que estaba allí, mientras este empezaba a enjabonarse le cuerpo dándole sin saber una muy buena vista a su esposo quien le veía sin quitarle el ojo de encima, aún sin parpadear e intentando por todos los medios resistirse un poquito mas.

Mas sin embargo _(**NA: **¿quien de nosotras aguantaría viendo a kaede así y en cima en la ducha y bien desnudito?) _su deseo resultó ser mayor que su resistencia ya que con solo observar pasar el jabón obre su suave y lisa piel produjo que se excitase enormemente así que despacio se acercó a él pasando su brazo derecho por su cintura cosa que sobresaltó a kaede un poco para luego atraerle hacia él quedando tan unidos y que así kaede pudiese notar lo excitado que se encontraba su esposo mas hanamichi solo percibió un ligero temblor por parte de su esposo quien murmuró:

-Haruko…… –

-No te preocupes por ella amor, no hay razón para hacerlo ya que ella está aún más dormida que su abuelita – esta frase logró sacar una pequeña sonrisa de kaede –

Se volteó lentamente para así poder quedar frente a frente con hanamichi y pasar sus largos brazos alrededor del cuello de este para luego entrelazarlos. Dio suaves y cortos besos en los labios de su esposo a quien no le satisfacían debido a la excitación que le consumía y así dieron inicio a un beso apasionado y fuerte, usando su lengua para acariciar la boca de kaede.

Las caricias, los gemidos y los llantos no se hicieron de esperar, ambos se masturbaban con sus manos mientras sus ojos se unían en una mirada candente y los dedos la otra mano recorrían las finas líneas del cuerpo ajeno, llegó un punto en que esto no bastó para hanamichi quien empezó a devorar el blanquecino cuello de su amado.

Mientras kaede dejando de masturbarle echaba cu cabeza hacia atrás para darle mas espacio a hanamichi donde probar a la vez que sus manos recorrían la piel desde las caderas de su esposo, a la vez que sentía a la suave y húmeda piel vibrar por sus caricias, hasta llegar a su espalda mientras hanamichi empezaba a juguetear con sus nalgas.

Poco a poco tan despacio así como su ansiedad le permitía empezó a bajar hasta llegar a las rosadas tetillas de su esposo las cuales todavía estaban algo sensibles por el intento de ejercicio de la noche anterior y por el comienzo de su juego en la ducha, volviendo a estimularlas con sus dientes, labios y lengua mientras tomaba el agua que resbalaba por ellas logrando sacar suaves gemidos a kaede que le ponían mas caliente con forme pasaba le tiempo.

Pero a pesar de beber del agua que caía sobre sus cabezas tomada del cuerpo de kaede, sentía sed, mucha sed, una sed que le quemaba por dentro y que anhelaba calmar, pero que por lo visto no era sed de agua ya que la estaba bebiendo, era mas bien el deseo de probar la amargura pero a la vez dulce esencia que desprendería a través de su sexo.

Por lo que lentamente empezó a bajar hacia el ombligo de su marido para jugar un rato con él, mientras obligaba a kaede apoyar su espalda en las frías losas del baño. Cuando terminó de jugar con el ombligo sus labios se dirigieron no al sexo si no a la bolsa escrotal para así poder jugar con su contenido y como dulces caramelos los saboreó y estimulo.

Pronto las piernas de kaede se abrieron lentamente dando así lugar a la cabeza de Anaya que su lengua hacia lentamente un recorrido por su perineo provocando ligeros temblores en él, hasta llegar a saborear el anillo anal en donde ya tenía dos de sus dedos para dilatarle.

Mientras introducía un tercer dedo la cabeza de hanamichi subía y bajaba a gran velocidad empezando a saciar su sed mientras probaba el erecto miembro de su kaede al tiempo que las manos de este le ayudaban al movimiento de cabeza, pronto el presemen hizo su aparición mientras los movimientos se volvían mas y mas veloces y los gemidos de kaede mucho mas fuertes y mas aún cuando le embargó el éxtasis nublándole todos los sentidos. _"La sed estaba ahora saciada"_

Antes de que lograse recuperarse del reciente orgasmo y sin que se percatase hanamichi le había volteado por completo introduciéndose en él de una sola embestida al tiempo que mordía su cuello para luego lamerlo muy despacio, esto sacó un quejido doloroso de kaede al tiempo en que recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de hanamichi y realizaba profundas respiraciones.

Pudo sentir como la mano de hanamichi bajaba acariciando su cintura hasta llegar a su miembro nuevamente erecto cosa que sorprendió a hanamichi ya que él pensaba estimularle para tratar de calmar un poco el dolor causado por que una vez mas hizo una cosa sin pensar por la excitación que el embargaba.

Cuando sintió las caderas de kaede empujar en contra de su miembro instándole a iniciar un ritmo cadencioso al cual no se dejó rogar empezado lentamente ese suave vaivén del amor.

Kaede sostenía su espalda en una deliciosa curva que era acariciada por las enormes manos de hanamichi y aún lograba acariciar los suaves y firmes muslos. Pero cansándose de esa posición en la que no podía ver el rostro de su amado salió de kaede y le divisó con una mirada que reflejaba un pedido de perdón por la brusquedad con la que se había introducido en él.

Recibiendo a cambio una pequeña sonrisa de su marido junto a un suave _"BAKA"_ para luego darle un beso intenso mientras hana le elevaba en el aire y kaede enredaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de este y posaba su espalda en la loza para apoyarse mientras hanamichi volvía a invadir su tierno interior caliente y palpitante.

Los movimientos y embestidas que se siguieron fueron rápido mientras el miembro olvidado de kaede que se rozaba entre los vientres era atendido nuevamente por la mano de hanamichi.

También llego un momento en el que hana pudo alcanzar a acariciar con su lengua las erectas tetillas de kaede y cuando el orgasmo les alcanzaba mordió suavemente una de ella eyaculando en el interior de kaede, terminando su acto de unión con un suave beso, esperando así que sus respiraciones se normalizasen. Terminaron de bañarse y alistarse y todos melosos bajaron a la cocina.

------------------------------------------------

La luz del sol se colaba por las cortinas que adornaban la ventana iluminando así la habitación que anteriormente se hallaba en la oscuridad, dejando así a la vista dos cuerpos cubiertos únicamente con una suave sábana de seda blanca, bajo esta se podía observar a Lin Shinomori abrazada del cuerpo de Kouro Mizuchima.

Habían pasado dos semanas exactamente desde la visita de su hijo en la cual habían hablado de su pasado junto a kouro y yue y donde también kaede le animó a que saliera con él y volviese a encontrar la felicidad y por que no otro hijo también. Por lo que aceptó a salir con kouro y ya hacía algunas noches habían terminado así como la anterior.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía amada, deseada, feliz y completa, eso sí, nada de sexo solo hacían el amor. Kouro le había comentado que trabajaba para hanamichi como su abogado y que en ese preciso momento llevaba el caso de adopción de yohei y noma. Se alegraba grandemente de haber seguido el consejo de su hijo e intentar volver a ser feliz.

----------------------------------------------

Eran alrededor de las diez de la mañana y tanto yohei como noma junto con kouro se encontraban en las oficinas de los del trabajo social, les habían llamado desde la mañana para que se presentasen a las diez. Mientras aguardaban su turno no podían dejar de estar intranquilos y tratando de mantener la calma la pareja se tomaba de las manos.

La espera no duró mucho cuando apareció aquella mujer ya muy entrada en años que les habían asignado a ellos y que era reconocida por no dar tan fácilmente en adopción a las pequeñas criaturas que llegaban al mundo y no eran queridos por sus madres. Ella era un poco gordita y baja de estatura llevaba puesto un traje de color vino y una camisa blanca con unos tacones moderados para su edad de color negro y acercándose a ellos habló.

-Buenas tardes caballeros, síganme por aquí por favor – los tres hombres se levantaron y siguieron a la mujer hasta una pequeña oficina en cuya puerta había una placa con el nombre de esta impresa – tomen asiento – les señaló unas sillas frente su escritorio –

-Muchas gracias – rezaron los tres al tiempo mientras se sentaban en las sillas que la señora les había señalado –

-Muy bien como ustedes sabrán las adopciones entre parejas del mismo sexo son muy difíciles – obtuvo asentimientos de cabeza por parte de yaohei y noma –

-Así es y mis clientes están muy concientes de eso pero estamos dispuestos a arriesgarnos – comentó el abogado –

-Ustedes no saben por que los pusieron bajo mi supervisión, no es así? –

-Deberíamos? – se atrevió a preguntar noma –

-Soy la segunda al mando de esta oficina y se me conoce como la mujer que no dejar lugar a la adopción –

-Es decir que usted hace todo lo posible para no dar en adopción a los bebés o niños – habló el abogado tratando de confirmar no solo lo dicho por la señora si no también lo que había oído hablar de ella –

-Así es – fue su directa afirmación –

-Entonces – yohei bajo su cabeza para ocultar su pena – nos ha llamado para denegar nuestra petición de adopción? – preguntó nervioso y tan ilusionado que había estado, mientras la señora se reía por lo bajo –

-No te preocupes amor, aunque nos nieguen la adopción esta vez seguiremos intentando – trató de consolar noma a su marido no importando que la señora les observase con atención –

-Gracias noma – fue la aliviada respuesta de yohei –

-Gracias a ustedes – oyeron decir a la mujer mientras la miraban interrogantes – esto era lo que quería ver –

-Como dice – noma se exaltó un poco –

-Necesitaba saber si ustedes se apoyaban y complementaban bien – le miraban mas extrañados aún –

-Disculpe Señora Rojo – intervino el abogado – pero creo que no nos estamos entendiendo podría explicarse mejor? –

-Verá tenía un hijo que también era gay, y todos cuando era más joven le rechazaban, se casó e intento adoptar también al igual que ustedes pero les denegaron la adopción millones de veces, los acosaban y les seguían hasta que un día en un accidente automovilístico murieron – sus ojos se opacaron mientras recordaba con dolor lo sucedido hacía ya algunos años atrás –

-Lo siento – repuso el abogado mientras que la pareja tenía impresa en su rostro la palabra desolación –

-Lo sentiría mas yo si dejase que les discriminasen de la misma forma, yo sufrí mucho por todo aquello y debido a todos vuestros antecedentes, que son excelentes, no tengo otra opción que informarles que hoy una jovencita dio a luz a gemelos un niño y una niña y si ustedes los quieren yo les otorgo la adopción de las criaturas en este instante – mencionó la señora –

-Aceptamos – dijo yohei inmediatamente – verdad amor – mencionó acordándose de su marido – queremos a los gemelos como vamos a separarles – dijo mas que emocionado mientras el abogado solo se limitaba a ver –

-Si amor, ya que nos dan la oportunidad creo que nos quedamos con los bebés – mencionó noma pensando en las excusas que le daría a yohei para no cambiar pañales –

-Muy bien entonces mientras hago el papeleo con su abogado les gustarían ver a sus hijos? – como respuesta la señora solo obtuvo dos amplias sonrisas por lo que llamando a su secretaria le pidió que les llevase a ver a los gemelos mientras ella y el kouro arreglaban la papelería faltante solo para que la pareja llegara y firmase para luego llevarse a los bebés –

--------------------

Se encontraban frente a un par de cuneros transparentes en donde estaban cómodamente acostaditos los bebés, un niño y una niña, eran tan hermosos y pequeñitos, ambos de cabello negro y piel blanca con hermosos ojo negros también, había allí una enfermera que les enseño en ese instante a colocar pañales y fue cuando se dieron cuenta que aunque hermosos también ellos hacían sus necesidades fisiológicas, la enfermera también les enseño como hacer y dar el biberón y algunas cosillas mas a los orgullosos papás.

-Verdad que son hermosos – exclamo yohei –

-Son amorosos – respondió noma –

-Y pensar que hoy mismo nos los hemos de llevar – sonrió con ternura –

-Hay que pensar en nombres para ambos –

-A mi me gustaría que el varón se llamase Yuki y la niña Yui – sentenció yohei –

-Pues entonces así se llamaran, Yuki y Yui bienvenidos a nuestra familia – exclamó noma –

----------------

Poco tiempo después se reunieron con el abogado y la señora rojo para firmar toda la papelería correspondiente, y fue cuando entonces salieron campantes de la oficina del trabajo social como nuevos papás, kouro condujo el automóvil mientras ellos cargaban a los pequeños hacia su nuevo hogar, un lugar donde serían muy amados y donde los habían estado esperando ya bastante tiempo.

-------------------------

Dos semanas más habían pasado y a los nuevos papás pues no les iba mal pero tampoco les iba rebién, para yohei la carga se le hizo muy pesada al verse solo con los gemelos, la casa, la comida, la planchada, la lavada y de mas cosas que se hacen en la casa, y noma pues él bien gracias andaba trabajando para mantener y dar de comer a las cuatro bocas que ahora habitaban su hogar.

Contrataron una empleada que le ayuda a yohei mas que todo en las cosas de la casa mientras él se encargaba mas que nada de las pequeñas criatura que habían pasado a ser su adoración, les cantaba, jugaba con ellos, les leía, les vestía, los bañaba y los llevaba de paseo.

Fue una gran alegría el día en que llegaron hanamichi acompañado de kaede, lin y kouro a ver a los pequeños retoños, celebraron en grande y la felicidad no les daba para nada más. Hasta noma hallaba tiempo después del trabajo para hablarles y más que nada para imaginarse él con Yuki en el patio de la casa jugando al football. Era lindo verle la sonrisa de baboso que siempre mostraba en esas ocasiones.

Los bebés por su parte no se quedaban atrás, ya movían bastante bien todas sus extremidades y ya hasta habían hecho algo así como una sonrisa dándole una gran alegría a yohei, estaban tan felices de tanta atención, así que de ves en cuando hacían de las suyas, en resumen una pequeña y feliz familia estaba creciendo día con día.

-----------------------------------------------

Haruko ya con sus siete mese y medio no podía caber mas en sí de alegría con todo lo que había logrado durante esas dos semanas anteriores ja, su mayor triunfo consistía en que ya hanamichi y kaede no dormían juntos ni siquiera compartían la misma habitación, hana dormía ahora en su antiguo cuarto mientras kaede dormía en la habitación principal. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido hacer eso desde el principio? Tan feliz estaba que hasta se reía sola.

**Flash back **– hace dos semanas atrás

Haruko se hallaba en esos instantes en la cocina tenía la mirada fija y decidida a hacer lo que fuese con tal de alejar a hanamichi de kaede. En su mano se encontraba un de esas cucharas de madera y antes de que llegase kaede de ir a ver a su madre era mejor hacerlo lo más rápido posible, así que se fue a su habitación con todo y cuchara.

Una vez encerrada en su alcoba empezó a darse de cucharasos en el brazo izquierdo, su intención era que le apareciera un morado bien feo, por lo que conforme pasaba el tiempo mas duro se daba, al no bastarle eso se tomo el vientre entre sus manos y corriendo decidió chocarse contra la pared el brazo ya lastimado, UH eso sí dolió, después siguió dándose con la cuchara hasta que se pudo ver un lindo morado que le cubría gran parte del brazo ¿Cómo reaccionaría hanamichi al saber que kaede golpeó a la mujer que iba a dar a luz a su hijo?

Al día siguiente y con el morete más pronunciado ella estaba sentada a la mesa mientras kaede servía los alimentos esperaba el momento adecuado, lo que ella lamentaba era no saber en que momento llegaría hanamichi o tal vez no llegaría y si hablaba lo tomarían por un accidente. Cuado decidió arriesgarse a llevar a cabo su plan.

-Y esto fue lo que hiciste para comer – kaede solo levantó la vista y la vio – que por quería de comida creo que hasta en una chanchera comería mejor –

-Entonces si no deseas comer vete a tu cuarto, nadie te obliga a comer la comida que preparo – respondió sacando paciencia de donde no tenía –

-Hay kaede seamos francos hanamichi esta con tigo por que tú permites que se de gusto fuera de la casa –

-Lo que tú pienses o dejes de penar me tiene sin cuidado haruko – se sentó a la mesa –

-Seguramente tu madre es una cualquiera y como tu saliste así seguro y le puso los cuernos a tu padre por eso te odia – no pudiendo aguantarse mas se levanto y la tomo por el brazo donde se hallaba el morete, haruko se alteró un poco pero se dio cuenta que la puerta se abría – HAY NO ME PEGUES POR FAVOR NO LO HASGAS –

-Pero que te pasa……. –

-Kaede que haces, suéltala – hanamichi corrió a ver a haruko a quien ya le salían lagrimillas – anda déjame ver tu brazo – al levantarle la blusa ambos kaede y hanamichi se sorprendieron de ver el morete – como te lo hiciste – pregunto serio –

-Kaede, kaede me golpeó desde hace mucho lo hace pero me amenazaba – lloriqueó haruko mientras hanamichi se ponía mas serio aún –

-Kaede – se levanto –

-No lo hice – se defendió –

-Ven con migo – le pidió hanamichi y kaede le siguió, subieron las escaleras y se encerraron en su habitación –

**Fin del flash back**

"Ojala y hanamichi nunca perdone a kaede y que no vuelvan nunca más solo espero recibir la noticia de su divorcio lo mas pronto posible y se quede solo junto a mí y con su hijo, al fin seremos felices solo nosotros tres" así pensaba haruko.

Kaede se encontraba en esos instantes preparando el almuerzo y recordando las palabras que hanamichi le dirigió a ambos en la mañana "Hoy tengo una junta muy importante y no deseo que me interrumpan con sus llamadas, ninguno de los dos quedó claro", él sabía que iban a discutir los futuros proyectos que haría la empresa así que no le dio mayor importancia.

Continuará……………..

Hola, sí lo sé muy, muy tarde, realmente lo siento, pero también vino un poquillo mas largo, espero y lo hallan disfrutado, huy que mala que esta haruko, ¿Qué tal el lemon y como me quedó la adopción? En serio de verdad espero que les haya gustado mucho. Ahora contestaré sus reviws.

**Faye-BurningDeep: **he de imaginar que disfrutaste el capi anterior y que odiaste a haruko tanto como yo en ese capi, espero que te halla gustado como quedo el de hoy. Besos para ti. Gracias por tu reviw.

**Copo-chan: **hola me alegra saber que te gusta mucho el fic, espero estar mejorando conforme pase el tiempo, muerte a haruko no lo digas muy alto o se te hace, bueno espero que hayas disfrutado del capi de hoy besos para ti. Y gracias por tu linda reviw.

**Hikaru Itzuko: **siento enormemente el error que cometí, más que error de dedo creo que fue error de vista, no llevaba mis lente, perdón en serio. Me alegra saber que te gustó mucho el cap y bueno aquí hay mas veneno pero como que hana esta abriendo mas lo ojos ante ella, espero y te halla gusta mucho el cap, que tal el lemon?. Besos para ti y gracias por el reviw.

**Shadir: **hola me alegra que me dejases una reviw, es cierto haruko esta tocando terreno en falso y pues como viste lin y kouro ya tiene una relación. Espero y el capi te haya gustado. Besos.

**Mashou No Tenshi:** bueno gracias por tu reviw, espero y te haya gustado mucho el capi de hoy, cuídate y besos para ti.


	19. OhOh, Ouch

Slam Dunk No me pertenece, solo tome sus personajes prestados aunque me encantaría tener a Hanamichi y Kaede solos para mí. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviws para así saber que debo mejorar. Gracias.

_**Y AHORA COMO PODRE GANAR TU AMOR**_

_**By**_

_**TardyAsuka**_

XVIII_Oh-Oh, Ouch_

Kaede se encontraba en esos instantes preparando el almuerzo y recordando las palabras que hanamichi le dirigió a ambos en la mañana "Hoy tengo una junta muy importante y no deseo que me interrumpan con sus llamadas, ninguno de los dos quedó claro", él sabía que iban a discutir los futuros proyectos que haría la empresa así que no le dio mayor importancia.

Al poco rato vio como haruko bajaba las escaleras y reía como tonta y se dio cuenta que pensaba que tenía la victoria en el bolsillo de su mano y a la vez no podría estar más que equivocada al mismo tiempo.

**Flash back ** de hace dos semanas de kaede.

-Es cierto lo que dice haruko – le miró serio –

-Ya te dije que no, como la golpearía sabiendo el estado en el que está –

-Por que la agarraste del brazo? – ya que al entrar por la puerta los vio así –

-Se puso a insultarme, primero la comida, luego mi integridad y para mas habló mal de mi madre. Hanamichi yo no la golpeé –

-Te creo – respondió serio –

-Que sucede? –preguntó kaede –

-Tan perspicaz como siempre esposo mío – le miró y luego le sonrió tiernamente – creo que haruko lo que quiere es que nos separemos por un momento, iré a mi antigua habitación a dormir –

-QUE – bajó un poco la voz – pero por que vas hacer eso? –

-Es sencillo cariño, le haremos ver como si ella ganó y nos ha logrado separar para luego volver juntos unidos, recuerda que el amor en la adversidad se vuelve mas fuerte – kaede le sonrió –

-Quien te entiende hana pero esta bien te seguiré el juego – le besó – me quedo aquí es tu turno de aguantarla – hana rió por lo bajo –

-Ahora te desquitas con migo? –

-Seguro, me quitas el calor de tu cuerpo y no sé por cuanto tiempo –

**Fin del flash back**

----------------------------------------

-¡Y! que es lo que dice – un nervioso kouro caminaba alrededor de la habitación tratando de mantener la calma

Se hallaban en el departamento de lin hacía un mes ya que estaban saliendo y que kouro no perdía el tiempo en sus visitas a lin en el departamento de esta y debido a su intensa relación ahora lin tenía un retraso de dos semanas, ese día llegó como cualquier otro y ella le había mandado inmediatamente a comprar un test de embarazo, en su nerviosismo kouro compro como cuatro test de distintas marcas, del resultado del test podría significar que fuese papá y mejor mas para las confirmaciones.

-Que hay que esperar alrededor de tres a cinco minutos para poder ver el resultado – miraba cuan nervioso se encontraba – quieres dejar de caminar – la miro serio – me vas a gastar la alfombra –

-No te das cuenta que si salen positivos seré papá – le pidió que le explicase con la mirada –

-Eso ya lo sé y estoy segura que serás un gran papá, pero ya para que me alteras los nervios – él parecía no escucharla pues seguía caminando –

-Ese bebé va a ser muy querido, le voy a amar mucho – le seguía con la vista pacientemente – tendrá un hogar, nos casaremos – de repente se para en seco – kaede, hay que llamar a kaede y decirle que va a ser hermano mayor –

-Kouro, cariño no podemos llamarle –

-Pero si él no me va a golpear por dejarte embarazada – la mira a los ojos –

-No kouro – se para y camina hasta él - pero no podemos decirle que va a ser hermano mayor sin saber antes los resultados, entiendes? –

-Eso sí, ya están? –

-Solo han pasado cincuenta y cinco segundos cariño ten paciencia – y se ríe por lo bajo –

Y así esta parejita siguió y siguió esperando hasta que el tan ansiado reloj alarma sonó avisando que ya había transcurrido el tiempo necesario para poder divisar los resultados de todos los test que había comprado kouro confirmando que posiblemente en ocho meses y medio serían unos flamantes papás.

---------------------------------------------

En la oficina estaban los mismos corre, corre de siempre por tener todos los objetivos del día cumplidos a tiempo, hanamichi revisaba las últimas cosas antes de pasar al salón en donde se llevaría a cabo la junta que ese día habría. Terminado de hacer esto se dispuso a presentarse al salón ya que kanao su secretaría le informó que ya le esperaban.

-Kanao – llamó hanamichi –

-Sí señor sakuragui? – contestó amablemente la secretaria –

-Por favor, hazme el favor de no pasarme ni una sola llamada, no importando de quien sea, te quedó claro –

-Ni aún de su esposo o la señora haruko? – pregunto indecisa la mujer –

-Nadie te quedó claro, ni siquiera ellos, entiende esta reunión es muy importante yo a ellos ya les dije que no me llamasen, si te llaman diles que no puedo atenderles y punto, entendido? – la miró un poco molesto –

-Sí, sí señor –

-Perfecto, ahora me voy a la junta, pasa pronto a preguntar lo que pediremos para comer –

-Sí, señor – y así hanamichi se fue a empezar la reunión –

-----------------------------------------------

Aquí las cosas no eran color de rosa pero los habitantes eran felices y mientras la empleada parecía bailarina profesional, moviéndose de un lado para otro realizando las tareas del hogar yohei reía a mas no poder con sus pequeños gemelos, esas dos cositas lo habían enamorado aún más rápido de lo que lo había hecho noma.

Disfrutaba mucho el darles de comer, bañarlos, cambiarles y hablarles, lo que le disgustaba un poco era la cambiadera de pañales y que a veces le vomitaban en cima después de comer, pero ellos ya con un mes de nacido le habían regalado una sonrisa de la más preciosa y él se gozaba mucho.

Incluso noma después del trabajo, si estaban dormidos los despertaba un poco para hablarles o simplemente se quedaba de pie al lado de sus cunas contándoles todo lo que papá había hecho, eran una familia y nadie podría negarlo y jamás quitarles a sus preciosos bebés.

Pero en esta gran felicidad el corazón de yohei guardaba una pequeña preocupación, su amigo hanamichi todavía estaba pasando problemas con haruko, solo deseaba que él también pudiese encontrar la felicidad y tranquilidad que su corazón necesitase y que kaede no se pusiera muy celoso cuando el hijo de hana llegase a visitarlos por que le constaba que hanamichi nunca dejaría a kaede.

----------------------------------------

Kaede estaba preparando lo último de todo lo que estaba haciendo cuando haruko aparece delante de él con muy mal genio, hay que recordar que ella piensa que ya tenía la victoria ganada sobre kaede puesto que no se había dado cuenta de que hanamichi la había agarrado en su mentira.

-Oye kaede y cuando recoges tus cosas y te largas de la casa para que hanamichi y yo estemos tranquilos – dijo soberviamente ella mientras kaede suspiraba –

-Para empezar haruko, los que tendrían que largarse sí ser diese el caso serían hanamichi y tú por que la casa es mía, esta a mi nombre, así que lo siento por ti – dijo él lo más tranquilo posible –

-**_NO SABES TODO LO QUE TE DETESTO_** por tu culpa hanamichi no me hace caso –

-No tengo culpa en que me detestes nada te he hecho y si hana me quiere es por que me lo he sabido ganar, además no ando golpeándome para poder llamar su atención –

-**_ESO NO ES VERDAD, TÚ ME GOLPEASTE RECONÓCELO_** – le gritó haruko –

-Piensa lo que quieras y si deseas creerte tu propia mentira asunto tuyo es, ahora ve al comedor ya te doy tu comida –

-ERES IDIOTA –enojada, y furiosa le miró con odio mientras kaede se volteaba para seguir en lo que estaba haciendo, y pasado un tiempo prudencial para poder calmar sus ánimos empezó a llevar la comida al comedor –

-Aquí está tu comida, es tu favorita y cómela toda – pidió kaede –

-Y a ti que te importa no? Después de todo para ti mejor que mi hijo no naciese –

-Para empezar haruko estamos hablando de un hijo de hanamichi y él para mí es la vida misma, ¿cómo crees que podría hacerle daño a su hijo? –

-Ahora aparentas ser una buen apersona no es así – le mira seriamente y con algo de odio en la mirada que embargaba mas que todo resentimiento – solo me cuidas para ganar puntos a los ojos de hanamichi y nada más –

-Sabes que mejor cómete tu comida voy a leer ahora – kaede se levanta y comienza a retirarse del comedor para ir a la sala – y será mejor que no te alteres – esto último lo dijo pensando en el estado delicado en el que se encontraba e imaginando que ella se estaba alterando cada vez más –

-Te odio – se empiezan a escuchar unos sollozos de fondo – no sabes cuanto te odio –

-Así que deseas pelear no? – La miró fríamente – pero te vas a quedar con las ganas – la vuelve a ver y se sorprende al verla llorar a cántaros – tu no me odias, no es verdad – trató de decirlo suavemente –

-Eso no es verdad, no y que te ibas a ir, mejor vete de una vez, no te soporto – su llanto cada vez era mas y mas alto alterándose cada vez un poco más y esto preocupando a kaede ya que cualquier sobresalto podría provocarle el parto y haruko no se calmaba –

-Es que tú no entiendes verdad, eres mi enemigo y no deseo que estés cerca que no entiendes que…que…….que – se hecha a llorar –

-Haruko, ya cálmate, el que estés así no le hace bien al bebé, yo no te odio solo hay momentos en los que me haces enojar que a veces no sé en donde meterte pero a pesar de todo todos merecemos respeto no? –

-Tú no entiendes, haruko se levanta rápidamente de su lugar y comienza a caminar casi como loca hacia las escaleras cuando paró de repente saliendo su voz en un quejido de dolor – **_ouch ay me duelee_** – kaede inmediatamente estaba con ella al pie de las escaleras mirando horrorizado a haruko que aunque estaba de pie no se sostenía por si misma si no que gracias a la baranda de la escaleras que allí estaba era que se mantenía de pie, parecía ser que se había golpeado con la parte inicial de la baranda que estaba a una altura baja y eso había desatado lo inminente –

Ella se sostenía con una mano protectoramente el vientre con firmeza y entonces de verdad que se asustó, no solo por que desde ayer no había médicos en toda la ciudad si no que tardarían dos semanas en volver y a haruko se le había roto la fuente o eso era lo que pensaba al ver el líquido medio transparentazo que resbalaba por entre sus finas piernas y ahorra debían correr inmediatamente hacia el hospital y tratar de localizar a hanamichi.

-----------------------------------------

En estos momentos creía que ya tenía el vientre entumido mientras un embobado de kouro se dedicaba la sobárselo y hablarle como que si la criatura ya pudiese oírlo solo contaba con un mes y ni los oídos tenía formados todavía y por experiencia sabía que el bebé por el momento solo sentía por lo que le dejaba tocar su ya entumido vientre.

-Es raro – mencionó consternada –

-Que es raro? Preguntó a su vez kouro cambiando su atención ahora a su pareja –

-Kaede no contesta – menciona distraía – él siempre contesta en especial cunado le llamo –

-Tal vez no escuchó el teléfono – trató de calmarla kouro –

-Ni el celular? – Preguntó ya un poco mas preocupada por su hijo – y que ahora esta ocupado –

-No te pongas nerviosa a lo mejor esta en estos momentos con hanamichi y si está con él están muy ocupados – volvió a mencionar kouro –

-Hanamichi tiene hoy una reunión importante por lo que no se encuentra con kaede, así que mi hijo se encuentra solo con haruko – mencionó –

-No la quieres ver……… -

-Una cosa es que sea la madre del hijo del marido de mi hijo y otra que a pesar de su embarazo se comporte como una desquiciada –

-Tomaré eso como un sí – acaricia suavemente uno de los brazos de lin – que es lo que en verdad te preocupa cariño –

-Me preocupa que esa mujer se altere y empiece a parir a sus…… –

------------------------------------------

En estos precisos momento kaede se encontraba tratan de localizar a su marido desde la sala de su casa para informarle lo que estaba pasado pero con la única que consiguó hablar fue con su secretaria

-Kanao por favor escúchame y comunícame con mi marido –

-_Lo siento mucho señor sakuragi pero el señor sakuragi pidió que no le pasara ni las llamadas suyas, así que hasta luego señor – _"colgó, como se atreve a colgarme a mí, voy a hablar con hanamichi sobre su secretaria seriamente" pensaba kaede –

-Te comunicaron con hanamichi, ouch –

-No, pero sigue respirando –

-Que vamos a hacer, las contracciones son más fuertes aún – mencionó adolorida haruko – no creo poder soportarlas –

-Nos vamos al hospital – mencionó decidido kaede de repente – no podemos esperar más necesitamos ayuda

-Pero será imbecil, no hay médicos en kanagawa y antes de llegar a Tokio seguramente pariré –

-Disculpa quien dijo que iríamos a Tokio – se acerco haciendo amago de cargarla –

-No pensarás cargarme verdad – mirada fea –

-Si quieres caminar por mí mejor –

-Claro que……… ouch……… sí mejor llévame –

-Respira haruko, no dejes de respirar –

-Crees que esto es fácil – vemos a haruko respirando profundamente por culpa de una fuerte contracción –

Así kaede y haruko salieron en el auto rumbo al hospital de kanagawa aún sabiendo que no habría médicos allí pero tenían la firme esperanza de que hubiese alguna enfermera calificada para poder atender un parto, en este momento sí que sudaba frío mientras haruko se retorcía de dolor a su lado en el asiento de copiloto.

Recorriendo las calles se preguntaba por que hanamichi había dado una orden como esa, claro si todavía no era la hora del parto precisa por lo que sería una tontería de su parte estar preocupado por sus hijos y la mujer que los pariría, por que no era solo un bebé el que esperaba.

--------------------------

-Y ahora? –

-Está realizando la llamada, esta timbrando al fin –

-_Aló – _hablo un poco serio y se notaba la tensión en su tono de voz –

-Kaede hijo en donde estas – pregunto una lin algo impaciente –

-_Voy camino al hospital – _Fue la breve respuesta de kaede a su madre –

-Como que al hospital que te pasó? Estas bien? – le exigió saber lin al mismo tiempo en que se levantaba del sofá –

-_No, yo estoy bien, es haruko, haruko va a dar a luz ya –_ un gran silencio se formó de parte de lin – _Mamá te necesito ven con migo por favor ven al hospital general de kanagawa, vamos para allá en este instante –_

_-_No te preocupes querido vamos para allá en este instante – dijo mientras tomaba su bolso y le hacía señas a kouro –

Continuará……………

Literalmente hablando creo que actualicé demasiado pronto pero ahora me siento tensa debido a que ya está el parto a las puertas de la entrada ya viene el bebé o los bebés que creen que serán, si ahora ya no es que es lo que les gustaría que fuese si no que es lo que creen. Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y lo hayan disfrutado. Espero y me dejen reviws, besos para todas. Ah se me olvidaba celebremos que me fue bien en los exámenes.

Ahora contestare sus reviws:

**Mashou No Tenshi: **que tal niña, me alegra saber que te gustó el capi e imagino que estarás feliz de ver que actualice por primera vez rápido en este año, espero que lo disfrutes. Si es un gran alivio a mi me pareció muy lindo lo que les paso a yohei y noma. Besos para ti y gracias por le revió, estaré esperando otro. Agradecería si alguna de vosotras es madre que me diga y/o oriente como se siente parir en forma natural.

**Elena:** si es verdad ahora son una familia de verdad, espero que te haya gustado este capi, de verdad me estoy quemando la cabeza para ver que le pongo ahora a la pobre. Gracias por tu revió, cuídate.


	20. ¿Es Que Tú De Veras Que No Lo Sabes?

Slam Dunk No me pertenece, solo tome sus personajes prestados aunque me encantaría tener a Hanamichi y Kaede solos para mí. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviws para así saber que debo mejorar. Gracias.

_**Y AHORA COMO PODRE GANAR TU AMOR**_

_**By**_

_**TardyAsuka**_

XIX_¿Es Que Tú De Veras Que No Lo Sabes?_

-Y ahora? –

-Está realizando la llamada, esta timbrando al fin –

-_Aló – _hablo un poco serio y se notaba la tensión en su tono de voz –

-Kaede hijo en donde estas – pregunto una lin algo impaciente –

-_Voy camino al hospital – _Fue la breve respuesta de kaede a su madre –

-Como que al hospital que te pasó? Estas bien? – le exigió saber lin al mismo tiempo en que se levantaba del sofá –

-_No, yo estoy bien, es haruko, haruko va a dar a luz ya –_ un gran silencio se formó de parte de lin – _Mamá te necesito ven con migo por favor ven al hospital general de kanagawa, vamos para allá en este instante –_

_-_No te preocupes querido vamos para allá en este instante – dijo mientras tomaba su bolso y le hacía señas a kouro –

------------------------------------------

El trayecto fue de lo mas complicado y no precisamente debido al tráfico si no que los dolores de haruko iban en aumento a medida que transcurría el tiempo, y esto a la vez afectaba enormemente a kaede ya que los llantos y los quejidos de haruko no solo le perforaban los oídos si no que le alteraba los nervios haciéndole ver que no debían llegar pronto al hospital si no que debían llegar ya.

Tan solo llegar ala entrada del hospital kaede casi se cae, cuando empieza a pegar gritos como desquiciado en busca de ayuda, cosa que logró al momento en que salieron dos enfermeras con una silla de ruedas en donde sentaron a haruko mientras esta se tomaba el vientre con fuerza.

La llevaron así rápidamente a la sección de maternidad en donde le asignaron una habitación mientras kaede llenaba las formas de ingreso al lugar, poco después se encaminaba a la habitación de haruko para ver como iba la cosa y poco después que el entró llegó una mujer entrada en años vestida de blanco e inconfundiblemente enfermera.

-Buenas tardes – fue su corto saludo mientras miraba con dolor a haruko – cuantos meses tiene la paciente – volvió a preguntar –

-Siete meses y medio – respondió nervioso kaede –

-Como sabrán no esperábamos ningún parto para estas fechas debido a que los doctores no se encuentran en la ciudad – le habló a kaede para luego mirar a una de las enfermeras a su cargo – cuanto tiene de dilatación? – fue la pregunta que realizó esta vez –

-Seis centímetros, enfermera Megumi – contestó – tiene caderas anchas será un parto fácil –

-Bien señoritas preparen todo paras un parto de enfermeras, señor salga un momento mientras le dan la vestimenta apropiada para estar presente, y llamen a la jefa de las enfermeras en pediatría y que traigan consigo una incubadora –

-Una? – cuestionó kaede –

-Así es señor el bebé la necesitará –

-Ay kaede uff, uff, uff, pensé que sabías mas de esto – pudo articular haruko dificultosamente –

-Es que tú de veras que no lo sabes? – preguntó kaede – no lo sentiste? –

-Saber que cosas? –preguntó haruko mientras empezaba de nueva cuenta con las respiraciones –

-No es un bebé – mira a la enfermera que le mira aún mas seriamente – son tres – sentencia kaede – trillizos – vuelve a asegurar – mirando que la jefa de las enfermeras de maternidad se ponía un poco pálida –

-NO, eso no puede ser – mencionó haruko – es una mala broma por hacerte la vida de cuadritos verdad? – cuestionó esperanzada –

-Que más me gustaría, pero vas a tener trillizos –

-Enfermera – la enfermera encargada de ir a la sección de pediatría le vuelve a mirar – que no sea una si no tres incubadoras – ordeno la jefa de las enfermeras para después salir tres de ellas a buscar el encargo y a la jefa de pediatría –

-Disculpe oummm – miró haruko a la enfermera para luego decir – anestesia –

-Lo siento señora pero como sabe todos los médicos de todo Japón están en Tokio, aquí no hay anestesista, lo siento, será un parto completamente natural – kaede en ese momento había salido para cambiarse de ropa para poder estar presente durante el parto por lo que haruko estaba en esos precisos momentos sola –

---------------------------------------------------------

Ahora ya no era kaede quien llamaba a hanamichi si no lin para darle la noticia pero aún a ella le colgaron el teléfono, entrando la pobre en desesperación pero dirigiéndose junto a kouro hacia el hospital para poder acompañar a kaede en esos momentos por lo que estaba a punto de pasar cuando algo acudió a su mente realizándolo en ese preciso instante.

-Puedo saber a quien llamas ahora, si es a hanamichi nuevamente no te van a pasar con él si dicen la verdad ha de estar en esa junta – indagó kouro –

-No lo llamo a él si no a Sue, ellos deben saber que ya van a ser abuelos – contesto lin la pregunta de kouro –

-Sería bonito que también fuesen tus nietos –

-Y lo son, aun que no consanguíneamente pero lo son –

-_aló habla a la casa de la familia Sakuragui en que puedo ayudarle – _se oyó desde el otro lado de la línea –

-Sue, soy yo donde esta keitaro – pregunto apuradamente –

-Lin como estás? _En la oficina claro está, por que? –_

-No está en ninguna tonta reunión verdad? –

-_No que yo sepa, pero me quieres decir cual es tu apuro mujer? –_

-Puedes sacarlo de la oficina en lo de ya –

-_Eso creo –_ su voz sonaba ahora seria – _que pasa? –_ volvió a interrogar a lin –

-Pasa que a haruko se le ocurrió parir ya, deben volar ahora –

-_Vienen para acá? –_pregunto nerviosa –

-Claro que no, todo parece indicar parto de enfermeras, deben venir rápido –

-_Y hanamichi, como está –_

_-_Te lo diría si lo supiera, pero tu hijo esta en una reunión y ordenó que no le pasasen llamadas –

-_Saco a keitaro de la oficina y nos vamos para allá en la avioneta, cuida de los chicos –_ se despide –

-Te estaré esperando – corta la comunicación –

-Vienen para acá? –

-Primero va a sacar a keitaro de la oficina y se vienen a avioneta –

-Que se den prisa, ya casi llegamos, como irá todo –

-Yo debería haber manejado, la velocidad no afecta al bebé –

-Pero es mejor prevenir – se excusa keitaro –

-Solo apúrate – fue su única respuesta –

-------------------------------------------

Un torbellino fue lo que entró en el edificio, dirigiéndose a la oficina de su marido sin perder el tiempo en tontos saludos. Al llegar al lugar destinado solo le preguntó a keitaro que tenía que hacer de importante, para luego dar la papelería antes señala a la mano derecha de su marido y salir con este inmediatamente hacia el aeropuerto en busca de la avioneta, mientras en el camino le iba explicando a keitaro como estaba la situación.

Pero él lejos de tomar las cosas seriamente empezó a bailar alegando que deberían regresar a casa para llevar todos los obsequios anteriormente comprados al heredero de hanamichi, petición que recibió un rotundo no, mientras era empujado a entrar en al avioneta para salir a kanagawa en ese preciso momento.

--------------------------------------------

Aquí la cosa no iba mucho mejor que dos horas atrás, empezando por que su madre no había llegado aún (recuerden que kouro esta manejando realmente lento) si no por que haruko ya debía empezar a pujar, aparte que kanao seguía sin comunicarle a hanamichi, pero que mujer mas tonta o mas miedosa de desobedecer una orden de su marido.

Estaba en esas de pensar cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro derecho que le sobresaltó un poco y al voltearse pudo observar a la enfermera en jefe de maternidad.

-Señor Rukawa, la paciente, su prima – así le había dicho haruko a la enfermera que kaede era su primo – ya empezó a pujar vamos dentro – a lo que solo recibió un movimiento de afirmación de kaede –

Entraron a la sala y efectivamente haruko ya estaba empezando a pujar, ya que en esas dos últimas horas había dilatado los cuatro centímetros faltantes para poder empezar a pujar.

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, respire, - esta era la enfermera que se encontraba a la cabecera de la cama en donde estaba acostada haruko, habían dos mas sosteniéndole las piernas y la enfermera y jefa mirando todo el panorama que ofrecía la vagina dilatada de haruko en ese preciso instante, mientras kaede estaba en uno de los laterales acariciando la cabeza de haruko como tratando de darle calma en esos momentos –

Esto a medida que pasaba se estaba poniendo más difícil a medida que pasaba le tiempo ya que haruko estaba puje y puje y nada de nada y esto estaba frustrando tanto a haruko como a las enfermeras y aún al mismo kaede que ya no hallaba ni que decirle a haruko para que no se alterara.

La situación seguía así cuando él desesperado salió de la sala dejando a haruko perdida en desesperación; al salir de la sala pudo ver a ambas parejas sentadas esperando, que le vieron con cara de interrogación mientras él se echaba a llorar en brazos de su madre mientras entre sollozos explicaba la situación de todo lo que pasaba adentro dejando a los cuatro de piedra, esos bebés debían nacer con vida sí o sí.

Estaba tratando de alentar a kaede para que regresase con haruko para que le diese ánimos cuando los cinco escucharon un llanto de bebé que salía de la habitación anteriormente abandonada por kaede, quien se levantó y corrió a ver que pasó, pudo ver al bebé, cortar el cortón y salir corriendo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-NIÑA, es una niña – gritó de emoción para volver a entrar –

-Bien ya nació mi primera tocaya cuyo nombre será sue – mencionó sue –

-Y quien dijo que llevará tu nombre, el mió es más bonito – mencionó lin –

-Este no es el momento para pelear por que nombre va a llevar la pequeña, eso sí si hay varón se llamará como yo, por que de plano con el nombre de yue no – y empieza a reir keitaro mientras que a los otros tres les salían gotas de sudor en la frente, cuando ven salir a kaede gritando nuevamente –

-VARÓN, varón – mientras los otros empiezan a reir y a molestar a keitaro de brujo –

-Vas a intentar llamarle nuevamente? – Pregunto lin – su secretaria solo corta las llamadas deberían descontarle este día completo – mientras a los otros les salían más gotitas de sudor y reían como tontos –

-Kanao –

-_Señor sakuragui ya me canse de decirle que…… –_

-Dile a hana que haruko esta dando a luz en un parto de enfermera que venga de inmediato el sabe el hospital – y colgó dándole a la secretaria un poco de su propia medicina –

----------------------------------------------------

Todos estaban muy concentrados sobre los puntos de los cuales estaban discutiendo para poder tomar las decisiones correctas cuando todos escuchan un estruendo de las puertas al abrirse y una secretaria casi cayéndose al suelo de lo apurada que estaba en ese momento.

-Señor sakuragui, su esposo lo ha estado llamando……… –

-Te dije kanao que hoy no recibiría llamadas de nadie y que por………. –

-El dice que se encuentran en el hospital y que la señora haruko está dando a luz en estos momentos – lo dijo todo de corrido para que Hanamichi no la cortara –

-Que dijiste – hanamichi se levanta de su asiento –

-Lo, lo que oyó señor – decía la asustada secretaria mientras trataba de esconderse detrás del señor Jinai –

-No dijo donde estaban, rayos, no hay médicos –

-El señor sakuragui dijo que usted sabía en que hospital se encontraban – respondió la secretaria –

-Que esperas hijo – habló jinai - vas a ser padre y estas allí parado, ve corre al lado de tu marido y de la señora haruko, pero muévete hombre –

-Señor Jinai perdone, se puede encargar usted de la reunión –

-No te preocupes por eso, corre, nosotros solucionaremos todo –

-Sí – fue la respuesta de hanamichi antes de salir como todo un bólido corriendo por los pasillos como perdido –

Bajo por las escaleras por que el ascensor estaba ocupado en ese momento se subió a su auto e importándole las leyes de tránsito un comino se fue a altas velocidades hasta llegar frente al hospital en donde se encontraban su amado y haruko con el bebé.

------------------------------------------------

Llegó a la sala de espera en ese momento y pudo ver a sus padres y a la madre de kaede junto con kouro cuando escucharon un grito desgarrador que salía de la sala en donde estaban haruko y kaede para luego escuchar el llanto del tercer bebé y después de un instante ver salir corriendo a un kaede agitado y que gritaba.

-OTRA NIÑA, niña – y volvió a entrar a la sala –

Hanamichi sin entender se acerco a todos y los miró a cada uno mientras todos lo miraban a él interrogantes.

-Parece ser que ahora si funcionó la táctica de kaede –

-Jovencito – le reprendió su madre – te estábamos llamando desde que horas y tu linda secretaria no nos comunicaba con tigo-

-Como que otra niña – miro a todos, mientras estos no le entendían – como que otra niña –

-Hana, hijo – se levantó su madre y le abrazó – haruko esperaba trillizos, ya tienes un hijo varón que nació segundo lo que indica que las mujeres somos mas fuertes y dos hijas a esta hora – agarró a su hijo fuertemente mientras sentía a hana venirse abajo – no querrás que kaede te vea así verdad, no sabes lo que han sufrido esos dos - cuando sale kaede de la sala –

-Mamá puedes ir con kouro a cuidarlos desde afuera solo véanles como para que sepan que estamos con ellos –

-Y haruko? – pregunto keitaro –

-Oh ella esta bien solo falta que la placenta salga, realmente la admiro, hasta a mi me dolió todo lo que tuvo que hacer – cuando sintió que era abrazado fuertemente por atrás –

-Perdóname – escuchó un susurro que llegaba como melodía a sus oídos mientras los mayores se iban a ver los cuneros –

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, pero debo confesar que me asusté mucho mi amor, pero todo esta bien – se volteo y abrazó a hanamichi para transmitirle seguridad para terminar con un abrazo –

-Como me gustaría que los peques fuesen tuyos y míos nada más – Kaede sonrió ante tal comentario –

-Pero aunque yo quisiese y estuviese dispuesto, lastimosamente los hombres no podemos quedar en estado –

-Lo sé, te amo kaede –

-Yo a ti también te amo – y se volvieron a besar esta vez metiendo un poquito de lengua –

-Ejem, ejem – ambos voltearon a ver de inmediato, pudiendo observar así a la enfermera megumi jefa de enfermeras de la sección de maternidad – Señor rukawa tenemos un problema – y así empezaron a escuchar atentamente mientras sus rostros se tornaban más pálidos conforme escuchaban lo que les decía la enfermera –

Continuará………………..

Hola, como os a parecido el capitulo, al principio no quería escribirlo pero ya esta, y rapidín, oigan creo que hay un poco de inspiración por aquí, en serio, me gustaría escuchar sus lindos comentarios. Besos a cada una de vosotras que os tomáis el tiempo para leer mi historia. Y ahora contestaré sus reviws.

**Elena: **si en cada una de las cosas es verdad lo que dicen pero hay que pensar en que hana no se esperaba el parto a los 7 meses y medio. Y bueno si la secretaria es un poco tonta pero mas que todo miedosa, por otra parte espero que hayas disfrutado de este nuevo capi que suvo. Besos para ti y gracias por tu reviw.

**Kirtash: **así que gemelos, espero no haberte decepcionado con eso de trillizos, y bueno hay que ver sobre lo otro, me alegra saber que copnsideras a hanamichi "listo" pero bueno que le vamos a hacer. Gracias por tu reviw, besos para ti.


	21. Haruko

Slam Dunk No me pertenece, solo tome sus personajes prestados aunque me encantaría tener a Hanamichi y Kaede solos para mí. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviws para así saber que debo mejorar. Gracias.

_**Y AHORA COMO PODRE GANAR TU AMOR**_

_**By**_

_**TardyAsuka**_

XX_Haruko_

-Como me gustaría que los peques fuesen tuyos y míos nada más – Kaede sonrió ante tal comentario –

-Pero aunque yo quisiese y estuviese dispuesto, lastimosamente los hombres no podemos quedar en estado –

-Lo sé – mira con ternura al hombre que tiene frente así y sonríe – te amo kaede –

-Yo a ti también te amo – y se volvieron a besar esta vez metiendo un poquito de lengua –

-Ejem, ejem – ambos voltearon a ver de inmediato, pudiendo observar así a la enfermera megumi jefa de enfermeras de la sección de maternidad – Señor rukawa tenemos un problema – y así empezaron a escuchar atentamente mientras sus rostros se tornaban más pálidos conforme escuchaban lo que les decía la enfermera –

--------------------------------------------

En tanto esto ocurría dos parejas estaban frente al vidrio que les separaba de los cuneros pudiendo ver las tres incubadoras y a las criaturas en ellas, como todavía no habían decidido los nombres en sus pequeñas pulseras se encontraban los números que les colocaron conforme a su nacimiento.

A pesar de ser prematuros realmente se les miraba bien, ya que solo les hacía falta mes y medio para completar los nueve meses, más que todo lo que les hacía falta era peso, por lo que pronto vieron a unas enfermeras dándoles leche fortificada en un biberón.

Los orgullosos abuelos sakuragi ya querían que estuviesen bien para poder cargarles y arrullarles, pudieron observar cuan golosos eran ya que se bebieron el biberón con la leche en un dos por tres, cuando terminaron de darles de comer las enfermeras los volvieron a poner en las incubadoras para luego hacer rodar estas y acercarlas mas al vidrio para que los abuelos les viesen, por que lin también se consideraba como toda una abuelita a pesar de su reciente embarazo.

Al primero que vieron fue al varón que era como mirar a hanamichi, con nacimiento de cabello rojo, salvo que este tenía los ojos iguales a los de su abuela verdes claros, las niñas fue lo que sorprendió un poco pues estas no se parecían en nada a su hermano descubriendo así que ellas eran gemelas idénticas y que con el varoncito son hermanos fraternos, ellas tenían la piel blanca, casi como la de kaede, tal vez un poco menos, ojos azules con un nacimiento de cabello igual que el de su abuelo, castaño oscuro.

-No es por nada, pero mi nieto tiene mis ojos –

-De donde habrán sacado los ojos azules las nenas –

-Yo pienso que algún pariente mió después de todo……mis ojos – comento sue –

-Sí es verdad – comento keitaro – pero ellas son idénticas a mi abuela -. Todos se quedaron viendo – mi abuela tenía cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules y su piel como la leche, era muy hermosa –

-Vaya entonces si que no sacaron nada a haruko –

-No es por nada pero eso me alegra solo en cierta forma – comento lin –

-Pero se dieron cuenta – interrogó kouro – si esas niñas tuviesen el cabello negro azabache nadie dudaría que fuesen pequeñas réplicas de kaede –

-No entiendo como es que ninguno sacó cabello negro por que según sé el hermano de haruko posee cabello negro – informó keitaro –

-En resumen – mencionó sue – nuestros nietos son adorables –

-Sí – comento lin – aunque mi niño va a ser mucho más lindo –

-Kaede por sí solo ya es lindo, no te entiendo eso es obvio – mencionó sue –

-Ah es verdad, no les he dicho – la atención recayó sobre lin y kouro se acercó para abrazarla un poco posesivamente – estoy embarazada – mencionó – el papá es él – señala a kouro –

-QUEEE – pegó un chillido sue –

-Sí – volvió a asentir lin mientras kouro sonreía abiertamente –

-Y estamos orgullosos de eso – mencionó el futuro papá –

-Yujuu, yujuu mas bebés que emoción y lo bueno es que yo no cambiaré pañales – mencionaba un feliz keitaro mientras a los demás les salían pequeñas gotas de sudor en la frente –

-Deberías tener un bebé sue solo para castigarlo –

-Yeah, pero seguramente eso me tocará a mí y yo ya tengo cinco nietos y como para ir buscando un bebé ahora como que mejor no, pero me alegro mucho por ti, será toda una nueva experiencia y mas con alguien que sí te apoya –

-Disculpen – voltearon a ver quien era la persona que había cortado un momento de felicidad y camaradería pudiendo observar a una enfermera – yo soy la jefa de enfermeras de pediatría, alguien de ustedes es el padre de los trillizos? –

-No, ellos todavía están en maternidad – respondió kouro –

-Pero somos los abuelos – afirmo sue –

-Cuando podrán salir mis nietos – pregunto lin –

-bueno, no creo que estén mucho tiempo en las incubadoras ya que son niños fuertes e hiperactivos – mencionó la enfermera – tal vez una semana cuando mucho pero creo que dentro de tres días ya pueden ir a casa –

-Igualitos a hanamichi de hiperactivos no? – sonrió keitaro todo orgulloso –

-Si ustedes lo dicen deberé creerles, aunque es una verdadera lástima lo de su madre – al percatarse de lo que había dicho sonrió se disculpó y se fue –

-Ahora que ella lo menciona ninguno de nuestros hijos ha venido – dijo lin seria –

-Que le habrá pasado a haruko – mencionó sue –

-Vamos a ver que pasa? – pregunto keitaro –

-Vayan ustedes chicos nosotras cuidaremos a los pequeños – dijeron las dos al unísono –

Y así keitaro y kouro empezaron a dirigir sus pasos hacia la sala de maternidad donde habían dejado momentos antes a hanamichi en compañía de kaede para averiguar lo que pasaba, más sin embargo al llegar no pudieron divisar con la vista a ninguno de ellos por lo que imaginaron que estaban con haruko a lo que decidieron regresar con sus mujeres sin encontrar nada extraño.

---------------------------------------------

Lejos del hospital a esa hora en un parque lleno de columpios, corralitos de arena, y otras muchas mas cosas para que los niños se divirtieran se encontraba yohei manejando un cochecito que contenía a sus preciosos bebés que tenían ya un mes de vida y que ya le volvían un poquillo loquillo ya que los peques habían adquirido nuevas mañas para así poder llamar la atención de su papá.

Cansado de caminar arrastrando el cochecito yohei se sentó en una banca, cuando escuchó el llanto de reniego de los bebés quienes querían seguir paseando por el parque, pero se enteró que el único en llorar era yuki ya que yui estaba bien dormidita y para que esta no se despertara sacó con sumo cuidado a yuki del cochecito y sentado desde la banca le empezó a enseñar el parque consiguiendo que así el pequeñuelo parara su llanto y se divirtiera en mirar la flora.

Esa tarde había quedado con haruko y kaede para pasear: uno para que kaede pudiese relajarse un poco y que haruko pudiese admirar tanto a los bebés que no le hiciera la vida de cuadritos por lo menos en esos instantes, pero estos le habían dejado plantado por lo que podía observar y aunque ya había llamado a la casa nadie contesto y eso le preocupó un poco pero ahora sus bebés eran primero, seguro a haruko se le había antojado algo y kaede se la llevó consigo, _"seguramente eso fue lo que pasó"_ pensó un ya despreocupado yohei mientras cambiaba los pañales de yui.

---------------------------------------------

-Ha…haruko lo sabe? – fue la tímida pregunta de kaede a la enfermera –

-Así es señor rukawa – afirmo esta –

-Y está totalmente segura que no se puede hacer nada? – volvió a preguntar hanamichi, y la enfermera se dispuso otra vez a volverles a explicar que era lo que pasaba con la paciente –

-Como ya le dije señor Sakuragi, poco tiempo después de que el bebé nace empieza el alumbramiento de la placenta y cuando esta sale se finaliza el parto, la placenta solo tarda un par de minutos en salir ya que es el propio cuerpo quien la expulsa …… –

-Sí eso ya lo sé – dijo semi-enfadado hanamichi –

-Bien como les venía diciendo si la placenta no sale en ese tiempo la paciente comienza a desangrarse poco a poco y si la placenta no se saca de manera correcta en los próximos treinta minutos mediante una técnica especial, el sangrado continua y la paciente entra en shock hipovolémico **_(1)_** y muere **_(2)_** –

-Muy bien eso ya lo entendí, que tiene que ver esto con haruko –

-Eso mismo señor sakuragi – kaede en ese momento solo sostenía a hanamichi por su brazo tratando de darle apoyo y calmarlo para que no se lanzara sobre la enfermera – la paciente no ha podido expulsar la placenta naturalmente, y claro está que nosotras las enfermeras no conocemos esa técnica que solo un doctor especialista puede aplicarla y la paciente, la señora haruko ya ha comenzado a desangrarse –

-¿Pero es que no pueden jalar por el cordón umbilical y así salvarle la vida? – pregunta ya un desesperado hanamichi –

-Si hacemos algo como eso, aún que lo hagamos con mucho cuidado podríamos traernos no solo la placenta si no el útero también y aún tal ves hasta las trompas de Falopio ocasionando un desgarre interno por lo que habría una hemorragia aún mayor, me entiende lo que le quiero decir? –

-…………………..-

-………………….-

-Ya han pasado los treinta minutos y ahora la señora ha estado desangrándose por alrededor de quince minutos y ha solicitado hablar con ustedes dos, así que por favor entren a hablar con ella antes de que lo que viene llegue –

-Ella…ella sabe? – fue la escueta pregunta de kaede –

-Sí – fue igual de escueta la respuesta de la enfermera –

-Y ella que piensa –preguntó un nervioso kaede –

-No desea detener nada, dice que todos estarán en buenas manos –

-………………….. – kaede toma de la mano a hanamichi para que se encaminen hacia a la habitación en donde en ese momento se encontraba postrada haruko esperando que el momento le llegase pues el tiempo estaba pasando demasiado rápido –

----------------------------

Al entrar a la habitación pudieron observar a haruko postrada en la cama, se miraba tan débil en ese momento y además de verla extremadamente pálida por la pérdida de sangre ya no había sonrisa en su rostro, no había brillo, estaba muriendo en vida, realmente no parecía la haruko que gustaba de molestar y estorbar en la relación de kaede y hanamichi.

En un sobreesfuerzo echo por ella pudo levantar su rostro y mirarles a los dos, las caras que estos traían le informaron que ya les habían dado la mala noticia en que ella por sus hijos debería partir para que ellos pudiesen seguir viviendo y entonces sus ojos se posaron en las manos de estos y pudo ver que kaede era quien le estaba dando valor y fortaleza a hanamichi y hasta ese momento logró entender que en verdad ellos se amaban desde lo más profundo y lo único que había conseguido en ese tiempo fue lastimar aún más a hanamichi.

Pensando que lo mejor para él era estar lejos de kaede para que no les señalasen como gays ¿cuan equivocada había estado? Y entonces sus pensamientos se trasladaron a los pequeños a los que no les había encontrado parecido a ella cuando se los dejaron ver ocurriéndosele una idea a la que kaede no le diría no y más sabiendo que ella se estaba muriendo.

-Hana, kaede por que no se acercan? – su voz salió demasiado débil para el gusto de ambos pero aún así se aproximaron a los lados de la cama –

-Haruko, no te esfuerces demasiado sí, te puede hacer mal – pidió hanamichi –

-Hoy……no…te – tragó saliva mientras mojaba sus resecos labios con su aún húmeda lengua – haré… caso…ah – suspiro – tengo muchas…… cosas que decir –

-Entonces dinos – kaede se acercó lo suficientemente hasta ella para quedar a su altura –

-Perdóname kae – pidió con lágrimas en sus ojos – por todo…… lo que hice –

-No digas tonterías – la miró a sus ojos y vio en ellos reproches por lo que contestó – te perdono – a lo que consiguió una sonrisa que mas parecía una mueca de su parte –

-Te…mentí……hana – mencionó haruko agotada consiguiendo una cara de duda de ambos hombres – tu marido…….nunca……me golpeó – finalizó y pudo ver como a hana le caía una lágrima por su mejilla. Dificultosamente haruko levantó su mano para secarla – no……llores –

-Haruko yo…… – no le dejó terminar -

-Kaede yo quiero……pedirte que – se detuvo un momento para poder respirar y tragar algo de la seca saliva que estaba en su boca estorbándole – que…cuides a los……cuatro –

-No te preocupes por eso haruko yo les cuidaré –

-Deseo… que los críes…como si hubiesen…..salido de……tus entrañas – otra pausa aún un poco mas prolongada –

-Los amaré con toda mi alma – le contestó kaede mientras hana acariciaba unos cuantos de sus cabellos –

-Hana un último favor –

-Dime, pídeme lo que quieras que yo lo haré – le prometió hanamichi –

-Yo no pensé……en nombres…… – pudo ver el asentimiento de hana – pero no deseo que………que lleven………mi apellido – hana la miró interrogante – deseo que…que se llamen…………Sakuragi……Rukawa –

-Por que? – preguntó kaede –

-Así……mi hermano……no te los……quitará – entonces kaede entendió – deseo…donar mis órganos…y lo que quede……quémalo y arrójalo……al mar –

-No te preocupes haruko haremos todo cuanto has dicho, solo eso deseabas – hana se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de la cabeza de haruko mientras esta solo asentía, lo que hana no vio fue una pequeña convulsión que estaba empezando a dar las señales de la proximidad de la muerte, lo que hana notó es que al tomarle de la mano esta estaba demasiado fría y en un dos por tres era besado en la boca por haruko –

-mmm – fue todo lo que kaede se atrevió a expresar al ver aquella escena, hana con ojos abiertos y haruko disfrutando el contacto para luego ver como su cabeza empieza a caer suavemente y rápida hacia la cama, notar como la mano que tenía hanamichi entre la suya dejaba de apretar a la otra que la sostenía y caer precipitada al vacío, mientras las máquinas empezaban a pitar dando anunciada la muerte de haruko.

Mientras hana solo se limitaba a besar suavemente la frente de haruko para luego levantar la mirada y ver a kaede quien tenía la mirada perdida y ver entrar a enfermeras sin prisa solo para ver la hora exacta del fallecimiento, mientras otras sacaban a kaede y hanamichi de la habitación para poder limpiar el cuerpo de haruko y arreglarlo para extraerle los órganos y llevarlos a la unidad especial.

Fuera de la habitación se encontraban lin y sue quienes decidieron ir a buscarles, pero al verles el rostro decidieron mejor no acercarse, al tiempo en que hanamichi se abrazaba fuertemente a kaede para luego echarse a llorar largo y tendido. Una hora más tarde informaron a kaede que el cuerpo de haruko ya estaba listo y que los órganos de esta estaban ya almacenado para poder darlos a los pacientes necesitados.

Hanamichi no supo de esto ya que estaba con su madre quien le animó a ir a ver a los bebés pero aún así no se lograba sentir mejor. Kouro quien era el que acompañaba a kaede se ofreció a llevarse el cuerpo para que lo incineraran y que luego todos ellos le darían la despedida cuando la llevasen al mar y kaede acepto su ayuda mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia los cuneros.

Continuara…………….

**_Shock hipovolémico:_**

Estado de colapso fisco y postración causada por pérdida masiva de sangre, disfunción circulatoria y perfusión tisular inadecuada.

**_según la Organización Mundial de la salud _**son cinco las causas más frecuentes de muerte materna. Pero la más importante y que causa la mitad o más de estas muertes maternas es la hemorragia (es la primera causa de muerte materna) y dentro de la hemorragia la mayor magnitud es durante el periodo de alumbramiento y puerperio inmediato (es el lapso de aproximadamente seis semanas después del parto) y cuando no se controla la hemorragia esta puede ir al shock hipovolémico y la muerte.

Placenta retenida o no alumbramiento: es la no expulsión de la placenta dentro de los 30 minutos que suceden al parto del feto. La placenta se encuentra adherida o bien encarcelada en el útero por lo que no puede ser expulsada. La cavidad uterina así ocupada por la placenta no logra contraerse eficazmente por lo que el sangrado continúa. El tratamiento convencional de la placenta retenida es el alumbramiento manual luego de la separación digital de la placenta de la pared uterina → esta es la técnica que solo el especialista sabe.

Sé de lo que les hablo ya que una amiga de mi mamá casi muere por esto, y la madre de un compañero de mi hermana menor murió exactamente por esto y por negligencia médica ya que ningún doctor en ese momento no sabía utilizar esta técnica.

Y bien que os ha parecido este capitulo, a mi me afecto un poco, escribía 5 minutos y luego dejaba de escribir me iba y me daba una vuelta de media hora o me ponía a tejer y luego trataba de seguirle y así estuve durante tres días. Espero recibir reviws para saber que opinan, si le falto o le sobro o que bueno gracias por leerlo, besos a todas.

Ahora contestare sus reviws:

**Shadir: **recuerda que en capítulos anteriores comunique que había una reunión en Tokio en donde estarían los mas grandes doctores reconocidos del mundo por lo que no quedaron doctores en los hospitales. Si las incubadoras realmente necesarias, gracias por tu revió y besos for you.

**Chibi: **si bueno me pareció bonito que fuesen mejor tres, con haruko ya lo veras en el capi 21 bueno gracias por el revió y besos para ti.

**Mashou No Tenshi: **me alegra saber que te impresioné y la verdad si la secretaria es muy despistada pero hay que darle cierta razón ya que lo que hacía era seguir las órdenes de su jefe. Pero ya nacieron y alo que le pase a harukjo esta en este cap. Espero te guste. Un besote para ti.

**Inuyashaluchi: **bueno, deseo concedido, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Besos para ti y cuídate mucho.


	22. Felicidad

Slam Dunk No me pertenece, solo tome sus personajes prestados aunque me encantaría tener a Hanamichi y Kaede solos para mí. Espero lo disfruten y por favor dejen reviws para así saber que debo mejorar. Gracias.

_**Y AHORA COMO PODRE GANAR TU AMOR**_

_**By**_

_**TardyAsuka**_

XXI_Y Ahora Como Podré Ganar Tu Amor Felicidad _

Cuando estaba aproximándose a los cuneros no supo por que pero sentía que parte de las cargas se le iban y que ahora mas que nada pertenecía a su marido a los pequeños trillizos. Se paró junto a hanamichi y ambos miraron con asombro a las tres criaturitas que se mantenían quietesitos dentro de las incubadoras. Cuando se madre se le acerca y le sonríe.

-Kaede hijo, debo darte una noticia – kaede la mira con dudas y le sonríe –

-Dime que es – en ese momento hana se voltea y la queda mirando también, el sabía que kaede estaba mejor pero en ese preciso instante era un mar de confusiones y un solo detonante podría echarlo abajo, él no había llorado aún –

-No te pongas así kaede, es una buena noticia – le mira con dulzura para luego añadir – estoy embarazada – obteniendo de inmediato que los ojos de kaede se agrandaran demasiado –

-Felicidades suegrita – mencionó hanamichi tomando a kaede en brazos quien se había precipitado al suelo provocando un susto en su madre y en los presentes – tranquila, ahora no es e momento – dirigiéndose a su madre – mamá te agradecería si hoy te quedases cuidando a nuestros hijos – y empieza a marcharse con kaede aún en sus brazos –

-Creo que le impresionó mucho – comento keitaro –

-Lin, no te pongas así – le pidió sue – le harás mal al bebé, ya verás que solo fue el cansancio por eso no reaccionó, tranquila –

-No me dijo nada… snif… que le pasará…snif… el siempre me contesta –

-Tranquilízate lin, no es momento para llorar – exigió kouro –

-Pero que te pasa bestia que no ves que esta mal – e respondió sue –

-El también, presenció la muerte de haruko al dar a luz, pueden hacerse una idea de lo que pasa por su mente? – fue cuando todos cayeron que probablemente kaede pensaba que a su madre podría pasarle lo mismo –

-Vallan a descansar – pidió sue – keitaro y yo nos quedaremos hoy – así se despidieron y se marcharon –

--------------------------------------------------

Llegaron a la casa y kaede en su mutismo subió a la habitación sin decir nada ni comentar nada. Hana le siguió los pasos ambos se pusieron sus pijamas y se acomodaron en la cama, hana atrajo el cuerpo de kaede y le abrazó pero este aun no decía palabra y así cayeron poco a poco en un pesado sueño.

**Sueño de kaede**

Estaba en una sala de partos, los doctores corrían de un lado a otro, tratando de salvar a la paciente y al bebé que estaba atorado en el canal de parto, de repente todo se volvió blanco, no habían doctores, solo se podía distinguir una cama blanca, con sábanas blancas y otra cosa que resaltaba era la gran cantidad de manchas de sangre rojo vivo que había por todas partes.

Se aproximo lentamente a la cama quedando horrorizado al instante al reconocer en ella a su madre mas pálida que un papel y mas fría que el hielo y al lado de esta un pequeño cuerpo ensangrentado de un niño de color morado dando a entender que murió asfixiado.

Se asustó tanto que empezó a correr por todas partes mientras lloraba a mares, no sabía donde esconderse o meterse quería que todo fuese una vil mentira, gritaba a todo pulmón de la gran impresión y el sufrimiento cuando en un grito desesperado empezó a sentir que le tocaban y movían.

**Fin del sueño**

Fue despertando de inmediato para ver la cara de preocupación de su marido quien en cuanto abrió los ojos le abrazó con fuerza no queriendo soltarle, dándole a entender que él estaba allí para él y que no le dejaría, hanamichi por su parte empezó a acariciar el cabello de nuca de su esposo para tranquilizarle, cunado este se calmó hana se atrevió a preguntarle.

-Deseas contarme, por que tu sabes que yo…… –

-Tuve un sueño, mamá estaba dando a luz y moría durante el parto junto a la criatura – confesó kaede –

-Sabes perfectamente que eso no va a pasar nunca, tu madre no es primeriza y todavía esta a buena edad para dar a luz –

-Sí pero mira lo que le pasó a haruko –

-Esas son cosas que no se pueden controlar mi amor, pero tranquilízate ya verás que todo va a estar bien –

-No quiero volver a dormir – miro a hana – tengo miedo de volver a soñar lo mismo –

-Yo – miró a kaede y un brillo salió de sus almendrados ojos – tengo un método infalible con el que vas a dormir como un bebé –

-En serio – le pregunta con duda – no mientes – le mira a al rostro y entiende lo que quiere su marido – no hana no estoy de humor para hacer le amor, estoy cansado y quiero dormir –

-Pero si no lo hacemos vas a seguir soñando – fue la tonta excusa de hana –

-Muy bien, pero solo por que no quiero las pesadillas – acepto mientras hana se le abalanzaba.

Poco a poco empezaron aquel acto tan legendario y antiguo como la tierra misma, rozando sus cuerpos con suavidad, ya l toque de las manos las corrientes eléctricas de su cuerpo mandaban placer a sus sentidos. Los besos húmedos, de esos que te quitan la respiración y hasta sientes que te quitan las amígdalas, la lengua juguetona corriendo por los cuerpos que se entregan a la despertada pasión.

La adrenalina jugando y bailando de un lado a otro, el olor a sexo, las gotitas de sudor que brillaban por la luz de la luna y las estrellas, las caricias, la ropa olvidada en el suelo, el crujir suave de la cama, sin olvidar la dulce penetración sintiéndose acoplados el uno con el otro.

El comienzo de los pequeños movimientos a un ritmo cadencioso, sus miradas fijas la una en la otra, el extremo roce de sus cuerpos, sus brazos abrazándose, llegando casi al límite ese beso de unión completando la unión, el convertirse en un solo ser en un instante mágico, los gemidos y gritillos del final junto con las sacudidas y calambres del orgasmo.

Se miraron a los ojos, sonrieron, se besaron. Un te amo se logró escuchar en esa tranquilidad de la noche. Y Morfeo llevándoselos en brazos para que descansaran, con la diferencia que esta vez kaede ya no volvió a soñar no tener pesadillas, obteniendo un buen sueño que repondría sus energías perdidas durante el día anterior.

----------------------------------------------

**Dos semanas después**

Después de aquella noche al día siguiente salieron a comprar las cosas que les hacía falta como las dos cunas restantes, mas ropita, biberones, leche en polvo, pañales, en fin el sin número de cositas que necesita un bebé. Una semana después ya estaban los peques en la casa de sus papás.

Y lo que hacían era: llorar, llorar, comer, hacer necesidades, llorar, tener gases, vomitar, llorar y llorar mmm ya mencioné llorar? Por que aunque los tres estuviesen dormidos si uno se despertaba empezaba a llorar, despertando a los otros dos que le seguían con la serenata de llantos al que había empezado y todo para llamar la atención de su mamá-papá kaede, ya que hana se iba a trabajar.

Pero en realidad no estaba tan solo, ya que tanto su suegra como su madre trataban de pasar el día con él y ayudarle a la vez que le enseñaban. Lo del sueño de kaede todo superado por que poco después fueron al doctor donde kouro tuvo que ceder su lugar a kaede para que este viera por sus propios ojos que su madre estaba en perfecto estado.

Otro que llegaba muy a menudo era yohei con lo gemelos y entonces si que se armaba la del montón de niños en su casa, cinco bebes en un solo lugar ya era bastante. Hana trataba de llegar temprano para ver a sus peques, los alzaba y hasta kaede le permitió el darles de comer una que otra vez, por que le era difícil cargarles.

-Amor – hana levanto la mirada y miró a su marido – ya han pasado dos semanas y no les tenemos nombre, ya pensaste en cuales te gustaría –

-Sinceramente no he pensado y tú –

Así ambos empezaron a pensar que nombre serían los más adecuados para los pequeños tesoros que les había dejado haruko antes de que falleciese. Estaban en eso cuando empezaron a entretenerse al mirar como los trillizos se despertaban y sin intentar llorar, empezaban a mover sus manitas, bracitos y piernitas como jugando con ellas mientras hacían ruiditos extraños pero que no indicaban que estaban mal, si no todo lo contrario.

-Me gustaría que la mayor se llamase Hanami – mencionó kaede mientras miraba a la pequeña –

-Bien kaede, tú le pusiste el nombre a hanami, entonces mi pequeño campeón se llamará Keisuke – dijo tomando entre sus brazos al pequeño –

-Ahora nos toca elegir el tercer nombre hanamichi – dijo kaede mientras tomaba en brazos a la pequeña sin nombre –

-Dale el nombre tú, no me quejo – concedió hanamichi a kaede –

-Entonces espero que no te moleste que se llame como mi abuela – pidió kaede –

-Para nada – le sonrió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con su mano izquierda y en la otra tenía a su hijo –

-Haine – la miro mientras la alzaba ante sí – ese será tu nombre – entonces la primogénita empezó a llorar al ver que a ella nadie la cargaba fue cunado kaede haciendo maniobras con haine en brazos logró cargar también a hanami –

-Rayos! Se ve que tienes más práctica que yo – dijo mientras miraba a kaede con ambas pequeñas en brazos – necesito pasar mas tiempo aquí – dijo con un poco de dolor –

-No seas tonto – le dijo kaede – es solo que yo paso todo el día con ellos y más desde que contratamos a la empleada que se encarga de las cosas de la casa y tú además debes de trabajar para mantener a tu ahora gran familia así que no te quejes ya mas adelante podrás – le sonrió –

-Crees que ya sea hora de comer – comento hanamichi –

-Hace poco comieron, no creo que tengan hambre ahora –

-No me refería a ellos si no a nosotros – le miró para luego sonrojarse – no se tú pero esto de ser padre me da mas hambre –

-Hay hana, no me empieces a comer demasiado o tendré que levantarte a caminar todas las mañanas – se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas mientras los pequeños les miraban como bichos raros –

-----------------------------------------------

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían pasado ya seis meses, meses que habían sido de extrema felicidad para cada uno de nuestros personajes. Los trillizos ya tenían seis meses y medio de edad. Los gemelos de yohei siete meses. Y el embarazo de lin ya estaba avanzado, le quedaban ya solo dos meses para dar a luz a su pequeña bebé, sí era una niña a la que ya le tenían nombre Kenia. Hanamichi y kaede se casaron religiosamente un mes después del nacimiento de los trillizos.

Era ya de noche en la casa de la familia Sakuragi, los pequeños dormían tranquilamente en su habitación, habitación que compartirían solo hasta cierta edad. Mientras sus lindos papis se daban cariño y amor dentro de su cama. Finalizada la acción quedaron profundamente rendidos cayendo en el sueño la igual que sus niños.

A eso de la una de la mañana una sombra extraña hizo acto de presencia en la casa y dirigiéndose escaleras arriba encontró la habitación de los trillizos, acercándose hasta ellos con mucho sigilo para no causar ningún tipo de ruido y alertar así a los mayores que estaban profundamente dormidos.

No fue difícil reconocer la cuna que albergaba al pequeño keisuke, con cuidado entre sus manos agarró una suave y abrigadora manta envolviendo en el ella la pequeño que dormidito estaba en sus cunita, cuando ya tenía la carga deseada entre sus brazos salió sigilosamente así como entró en ella.

---------------------------------------

En la madrugada poco después de que kouro se marchase a un trabajo de negocio un poco retirado lin con su abultado abdomen entraba nuevamente en su hogar cuado sintió una cosa dura y fría que apuntaba a su espalda, pronto le cubrieron los ojos y la montaron en una camioneta.

--------------------------------------------------------

Cuando por fin le quitaron la venda pudo ver que se encontraban en una habitación de solo cuatro paredes, su mirada recorrió lentamente la habitación hasta que su vista se posó sobre un moisés, con cuidado caminó hasta él sorprendiéndose de ver en ella a su querido nieto keisuke, pero que rayos pasaba aquí.

-Vaya parece ser que ya te despertaste – se escucho una voz masculina inundando el lugar –

-Tú pero como te atreves a hacer esto? –

-Yo que tu no estaría de insolente haciéndome preguntas fuera de lugar, no estas en posición – miró su abultado abdomen sin descaro alguno – o deseas que primero mate al engendro que llevas dentro de ti o quieres que seas que sea el bastardo ese que tu hijo llama hijo –

-……….. – mantuvo silencio ese tipo realmente estaba mal de la cabeza –

--------------------------------------------

Se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para hanamichi cuando este bajo aproximándose a su esposo y tomándolo por la cintura comenzando a bailar lentamente y robarle de vez en cuando piquitos hasta que kaede se soltó para cuidar del desayuno.

-Es raro, normal en las niñas pero keisuke – "siempre es el primero en levantarse y llamarme con sus llantos" pensaba kaede –

-Tranquilo seguro tenía un poco más de sueño –

-No lo sé – dejando el desayuno en la mesa corrió arriba para ver a sus pequeños, miró con cariño a sus pequeñitas para luego acercarse poco a poco a la cuna del favorito de hanamichi cuando – keisuke? – Camino un poco mas para ver si le encontraba – cuando – HANAMICHIIII – el grito fue tal que hana casi se cae del asiento y las bebés empezaron a llorar –

-Que sucede? –

-Keisuke no está – mencionó alterado mientras buscaba entre los cobertores de la cuna y cargaba haine mientras hana cargaba a hanami cuando el teléfono sonó, kaede dio a hanamichi a haine para que la cargara también mientras corría hacia el teléfono –

-Aló, casa de la familia sakuragi, en que puedo ayudarles – habló con prisas –

-_hola como estás –_

_-_Tú – hizo una pausa – perdón, no tengo nada de que hablar con tigo así que… –

-_Así que ni siquiera te importa saber como está tu hijo verdad? O mejor dicho el hijo del hombre con el que te casaste –_

-Papá que hiciste con keisuke donde estás, si le haces algo yo –

-_No te preocupes tanto por el pequeño monstruito por que también tengo a tu madre_ – kaede quedó paralizado al escuchar la voz de su padre decir eso mientras escuchaba como se carcajeaba al otro lado de la línea – _ya sabes donde estoy, dime mariquita que vas a hacer_ –

-Mi marido no es ninguna mariquita y mas vale que nos lo devuelva a salvo o se…pipipipipipipipipipi – buscó a kaede con la mirada y le vio en el piso llorando, le ignoró tomó el teléfono y llamó a la policía y a yohei para pedirle que cuidara de las niñas luego tomó en brazos a kaede lo subió en el auto, subió a las pequeñas y se encaminaron a la casa de su amigo para luego ir y reunirse con la policía, también llamaron a kouro quien llegó en un dos por tres –

Gracias a la información de kaede ya sabían donde exactamente se encontraba yue con el bebé y lin, todos los policías estaban planeando como hacer para poder entrar y que ni la mujer ni el bebé saliesen heridos. Cuando se escuchó el llanto agobiado de un bebé a quien kaede reconoció inmediatamente como el llanto de keisuke.

--------------------

**Dentro de la habitación**

-PERO QUE LE PASA A ESE NIÑO DEL DEMONIO AHH –

-Exacto yue es un niño – mientras cargaba a keisuke en brazos tratando de calmarlo – es un bebé y tiene hambre y miedo –

-PUES DALE LECHE Y CALMALÓ YA MALDITA SEA –

-Idiota no tengo leche –

-BUUUAAAAA, BUUUAAAAA, BUUUAAAAA, BUUUAAAAA, BUUUAAAAA, BUUUAAAAA – lloraba le pequeño keisuke –

----------------------

**Fuera de la habitación **

Los llantos de keisuke eran tan fuertes que estaba alterando los nervios de kaede quien era abrazado por hanamichi para que no cometiera una locura mientras los policías hacían y hacían sin llegar a nada. Mientras kaede al estar más nervioso se revolvía en los brazos de hanamichi.

Otro quien estaba saliendo de sus casillas era kouro quien sin pensar más se lanzó contra un policía y quitándole el arma salió corriendo al interior de la pequeña habitación en donde estaba su mujer, su hija por nacer y el adorado hijo de hanamichi y kaede.

Kaede le vio y tomando fuerzas de quien sabe donde se libró del abrazo de hanamichi se abalanzó contra los policías y siguió a kouro mientras los policías acorralaban a hanamichi para que no fuese detrás de los otros dos, solo un policía siguió a kaede.

----------------------

**Dentro de la habitación**

Los llantos del pequeño ponían ya loco a yue cuando perdiendo los estribos apuntó su arma a la cabeza del pequeño keisuke, en ese preciso instante entró kouro quien al ver la escena se abalanzó sobre yue. Mientras el policía quien había seguido a kaede le adelantaba fácilmente.

Lin puso al bebé en el suelo lejos de lo que sucedía para que no le pasase nada mas sin embargo este no paraba de llorar. El forcejeo era fuerte hasta que se escucharon dos disparos en los que a lin casi se le va el alma al ver como kouro caía pesadamente en al suelo y empezaba a bañarse en sangre, en ese preciso momento llegó el policía quien disparó a yue mas de cinco veces calendo este al suelo muerto ya.

Mientras lin se aproximaba a kouro olvidándose de los llantos del bebé abrazándolo y gritando pidiendo una ambulancia, mientras kaede entraba el policía salía para que los demás pidiesen una ambulancia. Apenas entro kaede no le prestó tanta atención a su madre si no a su bebé alzándolo inmediatamente entre sus brazos.

-Ya keisuke, ya estas con papá, cálmate ya no te va a pasar nada – el niño le miraba con ojitos llorosos para luego tocar la ara de kaede con sus pequeñas manitos para luego calmar inmediatamente su llanto empezando a chuparse un dedo mientras hacía soniditos de tranquilidad.

Poco después entraban los de la ambulancia seguidos de hanamichi quien abrazó desesperado a kaede y a keisuke en sus brazos para luego observar a sus suegra y mientras introducían el cuerpo de kouro en la ambulancia hanamichi la sostuvo, ella debía calmarse por el bien de la bebita por lo que los médicos le dieron un calmante no teratogénico (un medicamento que no produce defectos al feto).

-Mira lo que tengo aquí keisuke – le decía kaede a su bebé mientras le enseñaba un biberón con leche y el pequeño estiraba sus manitas para poder coger la comidita que su papá le daba y cuando ya estaba comiendo gustoso y tranquilito en brazos de su papá kaede se acercó a su madre – todo va a salir bien ya lo vas a ver mamá, kouro no se puede morir el sabe que tú y mi hermanita le esperan –

-Lo sé –

-Vamos en el auto al hospital – mira a kaede – quieres que te lleve con yohei y las niñas –

-No, voy al hospital además pronto keisuke se dormirá así que no hay problema –

-Por que dices que se va a dormir –

-Trabajó mucho llamándoles al llorar tan fuerte, tiene hambre lo cual está saciando pero cuando ya este lleno va a querer descansar – comentó lin – te hace falta conocer a tus hijos hanamichi sakuragi –

-Sí, no sé que haría sin kaede –

------------------------

**En el hospital**

Los médicos lograron retirar sin ningún problema las dos balas que tenía kouro, una en la pierna y la otra en el hombro derecho y ahora descansaba ya en su cuarto, mientras su familia esperaba a que la anestesia pasase pero felices de saber que no había pasado a mayores. Pronto lin ya estaba al lado de kouro y estos a su vez entablaron una conversación donde el resto de la verdad se descubría.

-Así que yue murió –

-Sí – contestó lin –

-A pesar de lo que digan kaede debe de estar un poco mal, a pesar de todo era su padre – comento kouro –

-No –

-Que es lo que dices yue es su padre no? –

-No, te mentí antes de mi matrimonio con yue, te acuerdas de aquella noche? –

-Sí – fue la respuesta de kouro. Lo que ellos no sabían es que kaede había ido a verlos y escuchaba todo detrás de la puerta –

-Kaede es tu hijo, te dije que esperaba un hijo de yue por que mi madre me había amenazado con quitarme a mi bebé y sabes que kaede es mi adoración, le amo tanto pero más por que es hijo tuyo –

-Lin – kouro estaba conmovido, cuando al abrirse la puerta ambos vieron a kaede en ella con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro –

-Mamá – fue todo lo que pudo decir, mientras lin se levantaba y se acercaba a kaede –

-No te pido que quieras a tu verdadero padre ni le digas papá, no pensaba decírtelo nunca, pero ya lo escuchaste – miró que kaede no le prestaba atención – kaede –

-Kouro – fue lo susurro kaede y se acercó hacia su cama – te respeto pero…… –

-Lo sé, pero quiero que sepas que esto que acabo de saber me hace feliz, eres mi hijo, pero no he de obligarte a nada que te parece si seguimos siendo los buenos amigos que hemos sido hasta ahora – le acarició el cabello –

-Sí – se volvió a su madre – en la noche hanamichi te cubrirá debes descansar mamá, yo me voy ahorita con él, recogeremos a las niñas y nos iremos a casa hana viene a las cinco – miro a kouro – descansa kouro, nos vemos mamá –

-Ve con cuidado hijo – mencionó lin – y kaede se marchó –

------------------------------------------------------

A yue lo incineraron y lazaron sus cenizas al mar. Kouro se recuperó completamente y regresaba a sus actividades cotidianas al lado de su querida lin y su recién descubierto hijo.

El parto de lin fue de lo más tranquilo, cero complicaciones y todo normal, la pequeña Kenia había nacido muy saludable para el orgullo de sus padres. Kaede estaba encantado siendo el hermano mayor y además padre.

Poco a poco kaede se acostumbró a aceptar la idea de que kouro era su verdadero padre aunque todavía no le llamaba papá. Lin y kouro se casaron dos meses después de que naciese la pequeña Kenia.

Akagi como le había dicho a haruko una vez, que se olvidara que tenía hermano, nunca mas la buscó, no sabía siquiera que había muerto en el parto, ni que había concebido a trillizos, siguió su vida sin saber nada más de ella.

Los seis niños se relacionaban muy bien y de vez en cuando los hijos de ayako llegaban a visitarles y entonces si que eso parecía una guardería, bueno ya lo era solo con los pequeños que se llevaban un mes de diferencia y junto a la pequeña keina pero cuando llegaban los primitos eso si que era de lujo.

La relación de nuestros consentidos iba mejor que nunca, más bien se peleaban por ver a quien llamarían papá primero, su vida giraba ahora no solo a la de ellos, ahora eran una familia. Los abuelos, padres de hana iban mas seguido de visita, eran conocidos como los mal cría niños ya que solo les llegaban a mimar a los pequeños.

--------------------------------------------------

Con todo esto y viviendo la vida felizmente veinticuatro años pasaron, y hoy justamente hoy en el cumpleaños número cuarenta y cinco de los esposos Sakuragi rukawa se casaba su único hijo varón keisuke con Kenia, la hermosa hija de lin y kouro y hermana de kaede, quien era la viva imagen de su hermano.

Fueron momentos inolvidables kaede lloraba de felicidad, al igual que su madre, al ver a su hermanita casándose con su hijo. La ceremonia realmente fue muy hermosa y significativa. Las hermanas de keisuke no tenían prisa por el matrimonio pero sí ya tenían a sus respectivos galanes uno de ellos era yuki el hijo de yohei.

Durante la fiesta keitaro mencionó algo que conmovió mucho a los esposos Sakuragi Rukawa.

-Es como si siempre se hubiesen pertenecido el uno al otro y como si el mismo destino hubiese querido que de ustedes dos chicos hubieran salido descendientes y míralos allí, es como ver a kaede en los zapatos de Kenia y a hanamichi en los zapatos de Keisuke y ellos darán los hijos que de ustedes no salieron hijos que serán vuestra y nuestra alegría, además ya quiero ver a mis bisnietos – todos rieron pero en el fondo se imaginaban que era verdad –

Se partió el pastel, se lanzó el ramo de flores y la pareja salió en una limosina hacia el aeropuerto para ir a su luna de miel, mientras las distintas familias unidas de una u otra forma se quedaban a rememorar las vivencias que habían tenido para llegar a esta felicidad.

¿Y AHORA COMO PODRÉ GANAR TU AMOR? Tal vez con una sonrisa sincera al despertar a tu lado, con bellos y delicados actos de amor dados a ti, tal vez un desayuno finamente arreglado, paseos largos por la playa para ver el atardeces, un pequeño obsequio sin valor pero con mucho significado. Todas son pequeñas cositas que pueden ayudarme a robar tu corazón y amarnos por siempre.

No te rindas si tu futuro ahora es demasiado oscuro recuerda que al mal tiempo buena cara y verás que detrás de esa oscuridad esta la luz que alberga entre sus destellos la felicidad, tómala y atrápala y nunca la dejes ir.

**Fin **

Espero que a todas vosotras os haya gustado este fic. Me da pena dejarle por que le he querido mucho pero me alegraría saber que les agradó. Besos a todas (os) y gracias por tomarse le tiempo y leer. Al principio yo le decìa a RAMSIN mi maestra que a lo mejor la historia solo me durarìa 8 o como maximo 10 capirulos y asì estuve y vean 21 capitulos, wow hasta yo me sorprendo.

Por cierto querida amiga mia este cap es dedicado a ti besos y sigue cuidando a mi lindo sobrinito.

Les comento a las que no se han dado cuenta, he comenzado un nuevo fic de salm dunk que se titula ¿Un Amor?

Ahora contestare sus reviws.

**Elena: **he de decir que eso fue una gran falla mia y ahora te entiendo a la perfección, poco creible el caitulo, lo siento en verdad ero tratare de mejorar en los proximos fics. Gracias por estar leyendo ¿un amor?. Espero te haya gustado el final. Besos

**HinoHiguri: **aquí esta la continuación y final espero y te halla gustado el fic. Besos y gracias por el revió.

**Mashou No Tenshi: **hola niña, vaya eres l ùnica que si se añegro de la muerte de haruko, eso me encanta mucho el saber que tienen hijos, es cierto no lo habìa pensado totalmente el equipo de basket. Espero que te halla gustado mucho el fic, y te cuento que he comenzado una nueva historia de slam dunk que se llama ¿un amor? Hay mprg. Besos y gracias por seguirme durante esta historia.


End file.
